My Library
by ChiiChan2806
Summary: Dia adalah sosok wanita yang tangguh, tapi berhati rapuh. Disegani banyak orang, dan juga amat dicinta. Arthuria, seorang ketua organisasi Universitas Tokyo yang tak percaya cinta itu ada, sekalipun ketika romansa datang menyapanya. Drama Friendship terbaru dengan pair Naruto x Arthuria. Semoga terhibur dan Selamat Membaca...
1. Buku Misterius

Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto dan Fate/Stay Night disclaimer Type-Moon

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author hanya meminjam karakter untuk cerita ini dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari cerita yang di-publish.

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, AR, AT, Typo (s), miss-Typo, dan banyak kesalahan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Dia itu seorang wanita

Dia itu pemimpin

Dia itu disegani

Mungkin dia juga ditakuti

Tapi dia itu punya cinta

Dan juga dicintai

Dia itu Arthuria

.

.

.

Author Present

New Drama Friendship Multi Chapter

Sebuah kisah cinta yang berawal dari persahabatan

.

 **My Library**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Humor, Parody, Family, Suspense, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry

.

.

.

Chapter 1 Buku Misterius

.

Semester baru telah datang. Para mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo mulai memadati kampus mereka setelah dua minggu berlibur ria.

Tibalah pergantian anggota di jajaran Organisasi Mahasiswa di kampus itu (sebut saja Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa). Setelah melalui seleksi masuk yang ketat, akhirnya seorang gadis yang tengah beranjak dewasa terpilih menjadi ketua BEM.

Ini kali pertamanya seorang wanita berhasil menyabet posisi tertinggi. Padahal hasil voting saja sudah cukup mengejutkan. Jumlah pemungutan suara yang masuk seimbang. Namun, saingan terberat wanita muda itu memilih mengalah begitu mengetahui hasil akhir jumlah suara.

 _"Mendokuse!"_

Dialah Nara Shikamaru yang saat itu memilih mengalah daripada harus beradu pendapat di sesi akhir untuk mendapatkan jabatan ketua BEM tahun ajaran baru.

"Hei, kau tampak tidak bergairah sama sekali."

Pria berambut klimis pendek itu berusaha menegur sang teman yang tampak pusing mendengarkan celotehan kakak tingkat sebelum melakukan serah terima jabatan. Mereka berdua duduk bersampingan di aula khusus jajaran BEM.

"Aku malas, lebih baik tidur kalau seperti ini," cetusnya.

"Shikamaru!"

"Sudahlah, Sai, jangan membujukku! Kau tahu aku juga keberatan menjadi wakil ketua BEM. Me-re-pot-kan!" eja Shikamaru yang benar-benar malas itu.

Sai lalu menarik nafas panjang kemudian mengembuskannya secara perlahan menanggapi sikap sang teman yang benar-benar pemalas atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin kerepotan.

.

.

.

 **Lusa kemudian...**

Dua orang pemuda baru saja menyelesaikan jam kuliah pertama mereka. Yang satu memakai cardigan hitam panjang dengan _jeans_ yang berwarna _orange_ lengkap dengan sepatu _sport_ hitamnya. Dia selalu saja memakai kalung berbatu zamrud hijau yang tak akan pernah lepas melingkar di lehernya.

Sedang yang satu memakai _t-shir_ t biru polos dibalut jaket hitam, _jeans_ biru dan sepatu _sport_ biru. Keduanya tampak asik berjalan bersama sambil berangkulan layaknya seorang sahabat yang sudah amat dekat.

"Hei! Hei!" cetus pemuda berjaket hitam kepada temannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang teman yang memakai cardigan hitam panjang.

"Lihat ke sana, Naruto!"

Sang teman meminta sahabatnya untuk melihat ke arah pandangan lurus dari tempat mereka berada.

"Eehh?" Naruto tampak bingung menanggapi permintaan temannya.

"Kau lihat itu, Naruto?"

Utakata menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis yang berpakaian mantel sewarna krim muda, leher berkalung syal biru tua panjang, rok balon sepangkal paha, legging hitam membalut kaki jenjangnya, ditambah sepatu kets hitam. Gadis itu terlihat sangat karismatik.

"Si-siapa?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah yang Utakata tunjuk, memandangi sang gadis yang tengah berjalan menuju kelas. Jarak pandang mereka hanya sekitar sepuluh meter saja dari masing-masing sisi lapangan basket itu.

"Kau mengenalnya, Utakata?" tanya Naruto kepada Utakata yang tampak terkesima dengan sang gadis.

" _Hey, bakayaro_! Aku sedang bicara kepadamu, kau tahu!" seru Naruto yang kesal karena tidak ditanggapi oleh Utakata.

"Ssst ... berisik kau, dia itu ketua BEM kita yang baru," jawab Utakata sambil merangkul Naruto dari sisi kiri.

"Ketua BEM?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Utakata, ia tampak sedikit bingung.

"Iya benar, dia terpilih menjadi ketua BEM tahun ini setelah Shikamaru mengalah darinya. Hahahaha ..."

Utakata tiba-tiba saja tertawa tanpa sebab yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding seketika.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, Bodoh?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Utakata.

"Sebenarnya ini tidak ada kejelasan yang pasti, tapi menurut informasi yang kudapat, dia masih belum punya seorang pacar sejak pertama kali masuk kampus. Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung untuk mendapatkannya?" Utakata tersenyum lebar seraya merangkul Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita taruhan, bagaimana?"

"Kau gila!"

"Ehhh?"

"Wanita itu untuk kita sayangi dan lindungi, bukan untuk menjadi bahan taruhan. Kau sendiri saja yang taruhan!"

Naruto melepaskan rangkulan Utakata dari tubuhnya, terlihat kesal karena ucapan sang kawan. Merasa ditinggalkan Naruto, Utakata segera mengejarnya.

"Naruto, tunggu!" teriak Utakata yang tidak ingin ditinggal.

Naruto mungkin bisa dibilang mahasiswa yang sering membuat ulah di kampusnya, tetapi ia akan menjadi sensitif jika membahas tentang seorang wanita.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 12 siang di kampus...**

Di sebuah perpustakaan kampus tampak seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat yang terkuncir simpul melingkar ke belakang. Ia tampak sedang mencari-cari sebuah buku yang akan dipinjamnya hari itu. Setelah apa yang dicarinya didapat, gadis itu kemudian menuju tempat _registrasi_ peminjaman buku. Di sana tampak seorang petugas perpustakaan sekaligus seorang dosen yang sedang melakukan _input_ data terhadap banyaknya buku perpustakaan yang keluar-masuk.

"Kaguya-sensei, ini saja." Tibalah giliran sang gadis yang meminjam buku tersebut.

"Arthuria, hanya satu buku?" tanya sang penjaga perpustakaan, Kaguya.

"Hu-um, lain kali saja pinjam lebih," jawab Arthuria sambil tersenyum.

Kaguya memasukkan data keluar buku pada komputer, lalu memberikan kartu tanda peminjaman buku pada Arthuria.

"Ini," ucap Kaguya.

" _Arigatou_ , Sensei," balas Arthuria.

Kaguya hanya memberikan senyuman seperlunya saja kepada mahasiswi tingkat lima ini. Arthuria pun segera beranjak keluar dari dalam perpustakaan, ia berniat menuju kantin kampus untuk menemui salah seorang anggotanya.

.

.

.

 **Di kantin kampus...**

Seorang teman yang juga menjadi jajaran BEM tampak menunggu kedatangan Arthuria. Rambutnya berwarna ungu panjang, parasnya begitu anggun, tutur katanya pun begitu lembut.

Memakai jaket berwarna cokelat ditambah syal berwarna pink dengan motif kotak-kotak yang membalut lehernya, ia duduk sambil menghadap ke arah luar kantin kampus.

"Hai, Sakura," sapa Arthuria yang datang sambil membawa tas hitam yang disampirkan di pundak kirinya.

"Arthuria," jawab Sakura.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, aku tadi mampir sebentar ke perpustakaan. Tak apa ya?" tanya Arthuria sambil duduk di hadapan Sakura.

"Umu, tak apa," jawab Sakura.

"Oh, iya, tentang event kampus bulan depan bagaimana jika kita menambah kategori eventnya?" tanya Sakura yang langsung mengarah ke pokok pembicaraan.

"Menurutmu apa yang bagus, Sakura?" Arthuria balik bertanya.

"Hmm ..." Sakura tampak berpikir sambil menjelajah di salah satu situs internet pada _tablet_ yang ia pegang.

"Bagaimana jika event menulis?" Sakura kemudian mengajukan pendapatnya.

"Em, boleh juga. Nanti kita rapatkan saja," sahut Arthuria.

"Okay, sudah dipastikan," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sakura adalah ketua humas di jajaran BEM yang Arthuria pimpin dengan Shikamaru yang menjadi wakil ketua BEM. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, seorang wanita memimpin jajaran BEM di kampus tempat di mana Naruto bersama teman-temannya mengais ilmu tentang teknologi.

.

.

.

 **Sore hari...**

Jam kuliah berbagai fakultas telah berakhir, para mahasiswa terlihat mulai memenuhi sepanjang sisi kampus, sebagian dari mereka terlihat beranjak menuju ke halaman parkir untuk mengambil kendaraan yang mereka bawa.

Dari kejauhan tampak Naruto yang tengah menunggu Utakata keluar dari kelas, yang mana saat itu secara tidak sengaja dirinya berpapasan dengan sang ketua BEM, Arthuria. Tepat di dekat gerbang kampusnya.

 _'Dia ...,'_ hati Naruto berbisik saat harum parfum yang Arthuria pakai mulai mengusik hidungnya.

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati Arthuria yang tengah berjalan keluar melewati gerbang kampus.

 _'Jadi dia ketua BEM yang baru, hm ...'_

Usut punya usut Naruto sedikit bingung dan mempertanyakan mengapa gadis berwajah jutek itu dapat terpilih menjadi ketua BEM untuk satu tahun mendatang.

"Hei, Naruto!" sapa Utakata mengagetkan. Narutopun terkejut.

"Heh kau ini!" Naruto kesal karena sapaan Utakata yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan dirinya.

"Dari jauh aku melihat dirimu mengamati seseorang, siapakah dirinya?" tanya Utakata yang ingin tahu.

"Eh? Tidak-tidak. Aku hanya melihat mengapa gerbang kampus kita berwarna biru. Itu saja." Naruto beralibi.

"Haah?" Utakata _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Bukannya sedari dulu kampus kita memang dijuluki kampus biru ya?" Utakata berfikir sejenak.

"Aish, sudah-sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Mari kita pulang, aku harus cepat-cepat membantu Ibu," ajak Naruto kepada Utakata.

"Baiklah, tapi bolehkan aku mengutang makanan lagi, Naruto?" tanya Utakata sambil tertawa tak berarah.

"Hah ..." Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Maklum saja, anak _kost_ itu tidak mempunyai banyak uang. Ya, ya?" bujuk Utakata kepada Naruto.

"Hm ... baiklah, tapi kau harus membantu mencuci piring di kedai nanti, ya." Naruto mengajak Utakata untuk bernegosiasi.

"Tenang, Naruto. Beres!" Utakata menyanggupi.

Kedua sahabat itu akhirnya bersama-sama meninggalkan kampus kesayangan mereka setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian mengais ilmu tentang teknologi.

.

.

.

 **Malam hari, pukul 11 malam waktu setempat.**

"Aku pulang!"

Gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah mengambil kerja separuh waktu.

"Ibu, beristirahat dulu saja, ya. Aku tidak mau Ibu sakit," ucap Arthuria sambil memeluk ibunya dari belakang.

Ibu Arthuria adalah seorang penjahit. Demi menghidupi kedua anaknya, sang ibu rela bekerja dari pagi hingga ke pagi lagi. Hal inilah yang membuat Arthuria mengambil pekerjaan _part time_ pada sebuah perusahaan terkemuka di Tokyo untuk membantu biaya kuliahnya dan juga meringankan beban sang ibu.

"Kakak di mana, Bu?" tanya Arthuria kepada sang ibu saat ia duduk di sampingnya.

"Kakakmu belum pulang, mungkin sebentar lagi," jawab sang ibu.

Ada rasa sedih di hati Arthuria saat melihat sang ibu terus menerus bekerja. Ia kemudian melepas mantelnya lalu dipakaikan kepada sang ibu dari arah belakang.

"Ibu, ibu beristirahat dulu, ya. Aku tidak mau Ibu sakit," ucap Arthuria sambil memeluk sang ibu dari belakang.

"Sudah, tak apa, Nak. Ini tinggal sedikit lagi," sahut sang ibu.

Arthuria menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak bu, nanti biar aku saja yang melanjutkan _finishing_ -nya. Mari ku antar Ibu ke dalam kamar."

Arthuria membujuk ibunya untuk segera beristirahat, sang ibu yang merasa anaknya begitu perhatian terhadap kondisinya saat itu hampir saja menitikkan air mata karena haru. Rasa lelahnya seolah terbayar akan sikap baik sang anak.

"Baiklah, tapi kau juga janji untuk beristirahat ya, Arthuria." Sang ibu memegang pipi kiri anaknya.

"Siap bos!" sahut Arthuria sambil memberi hormat kepada ibunya lalu membantu sang ibu untuk beranjak dari duduknya.

Arthuria kemudian membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaan sang ibu berupa memasang manik-manik pada area baju yang telah ditentukan. Ia duduk di depan mesin jahit sampai pekerjaan itu benar-benar selesai, tepat pada pukul 01.00 dini hari waktu setempat.

.

.

.

 **Esok harinya...**

Sejuknya udara pagi membuat sang gadis bersurai kuning pucat ini bersemangat menjalani aktifitasnya sebelum berangkat kuliah ke kampus. Dari mencuci piring, mencuci pakaian, menjemurnya, menyapu dan mengepel lantai sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sehari-hari.

Bangun terlalu pagi pada pukul 04.00 bukan waktu yang berat untuk dijalani. Karena sudah terbiasa, Arthuria menjalani kehidupannya penuh dengan rasa syukur atas nikmat yang telah diberikan.

Berbeda dengan sang kakak, Gilgamesh begitu keras mendidik Arthuria hingga membuat Arthuria sering melakukan adu _argumen_ yang memunculkan perang mulut di antara kedua kakak beradik ini. Dan akhirnya sang ibulah yang menengahi keributan kedua anaknya, bahkan hampir menitikkan air mata jika tidak ada di antara mereka yang berusaha untuk mengalah.

"Hei, hari begitu cerah. Tak inginkah dirimu mencoba bersosialisasi?" tanya sang kakak yang saat itu melihat sang adik tengah menyapu halaman rumah kecil mereka.

"Aku terlalu sibuk," jawab Arthuria singkat.

"Sibuk tapi belum menghasilkan," cela sang kakak.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?!" tanya Arthuria yang mulai kesal. Dirinya merasa tersinggung akan ucapan sang kakak.

"Lupakan saja, nanti juga kau akan mengetahuinya," jawab sang kakak lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

 _'Menyebalkan_ _, me_ _ngapa aku harus mempunyai seorang kakak yang seperti dirinya. Cih!'_ gerutu Arthuria di dalam hati.

Entah ada motif apa dibalik ucapan sang kakak, tetap saja membuat hari-hari Arthuria lebih memilih di luar rumah daripada harus bertemu sang kakak yang begitu keras terhadapnya.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 08.00 pagi waktu setempat.**

Kampus, menjadi tempat terbaik untuk mengais ilmu dan juga tempat terbaik untuk mendapatkan seorang teman. Begitupun dengan Naruto, ia memiliki cukup banyak teman di kampus. Dari teman untuk berbagi, bercanda bahkan teman untuk bertengkar ia miliki semuanya.

Termasuk Shikamaru, seorang teman yang bisa menjadi tempat berbagi, selain karena Shikamaru termasuk seorang teman dari kalangan atas bagi Naruto. Naruto berteman dengan siapa saja walaupun kadang kala ulahnya selalu membuat keributan di kampus.

"Yo, Naruto!"

"Yo, Shika!"

"Hei, jangan ucapkan namaku sepotong seperti itu. Kau pikir kue apa?!" Shikamaru tampak kesal karena mendengar pengucapan namanya yang setengah-setengah.

" _Nande_?"

" _Stop_ , Naruto! Hatiku sedang tak enak hari ini." Shikamaru mengeluhkan keadaan hatinya yang nampak kurang baik.

"Kenapa, Sobat? Apa kau mempunyai masalah?" tanya Naruto berusaha mencari tahu penyebab raut wajah sang teman yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja tugas yang diberikan ketua BEM begitu menyiksaku," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Tugas? Tugas apa? Siapa tahu aku dapat membantumu, Shika," tanya Naruto lagi.

"Apa kau yakin?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

"Um. Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Sobat. Tenang saja, asalkan kau memberikan komisi, tentunya," jawab Naruto, tersenyum lebar pada Shikamaru.

"Ck! _Mendokuse_!" Shikamaru berdecih kesal karena sikap Naruto yang selalu pamrih terhadap dirinya.

Shikamaru merupakan sahabat Naruto yang berasal dari kalangan atas. Mereka berteman baik semenjak dua tahun terakhir. Kejeniusan Shikamaru sering kali dipergunakan Naruto untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal rumit yang sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja mengerjakannya. Tetapi sayang, rasa malas selalu menerjangnya.

Yah jika sifat malas sudah menerjang seseorang apa daya api semangat membakar jiwa.

.

.

.

 **Siang hari, di perpustakaan...**

"Haah ... ini demi Shikamaru, aku mencari judul buku yang dimaksud. Benar-benar merepotkan." Naruto mencari-cari sebuah judul buku yang ditugaskan Shikamaru kepadanya saat itu.

"Nah, ketemu!" seru Naruto yang senang menemukan judul buku yang dimaksud. Ia pun kemudian berusaha mengambil buku tersebut.

"Aduhh, mengapa susah sekali diambilnya ..."

Naruto sedikit kerepotan saat berusaha menarik buku tersebut yang mana Arthuria saat itu juga ikut menarik dari seberang arah.

"Uh, menyebalkan! Aku harus menggunakan tenagaku kali ini. Aaagh!"

 **BRUGGHH...**

Akhirnya Naruto terjatuh saat buku itu berhasil ia tarik, tubuhnya mengenai lemari buku yang lain dan membuat buku-buku yang ada di lemari itu berjatuhan menimpahnya. Sontak saja keributan itu membuat sang penjaga perpustakaan, Kaguya segera menghampiri pemuda bergurat tiga ini.

"Ada apa ini?!"

Kaguya berseru saat mendatangi Naruto. Ia tampak bertolak pinggang sambil menghentak-hentakkan sepatu _high heels_ -nya ke lantai perpustakaan. Naruto sendiri tampak berusaha keluar dari tumpukkan buku tersebut.

"Ma-maaf, ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja-"

"Cukup! Kau selalu saja berulah! Tidak di ruang dosen, tidak di sini! Di mana saja ada dirimu selalu saja dipenuhi keributan. Cepat rapikan kembali!" seru Kaguya yang marah.

Melihat hal itu, entah mengapa Arthuria yang menyadari jika semua kejadian ini berasal darinya tiba-tiba terkekeh kecil saat melihat Naruto yang menjadi bulan-bulanan sang penjaga perpustakaan.

Naruto sendiri tidak mengetahui bagaimana bisa dirinya jatuh terduduk hanya karena mengambil sebuah buku falsafah tentang percintaan dewasa.

 _'Ini aneh ...'_ gumam dirinya dalam hati.

Sambil terus berusaha merapikan buku-buku yang berjatuhan ia bergumam di dalam hati kecilnya.

' _Bagaimana mungkin satu buku bisa menjatuhkan puluhan buku yang lainnya? Astaga, musibah apa yang menimpahku barusan. Haah ...,'_ gerutunya dalam hati.

"Mari kubantu ..."

Suara seorang gadis tiba-tiba terdengar menyentuh gendang telinganya yang baru saja terkena _ceramah maut_ sang dosen yang bertugas menjaga perpustaan kampus, Kaguya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah kirinya dan didapati sang gadis dengan rambut yang tersimpul melingkar di belakang kepala, tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

 _'Di-diakan ...,'_ batin Naruto tidak menyangka jika Arthuria lah yang menawarkan bantuan untuknya.

Harum parfum yang dikenakan Arthuria begitu khas hingga membuat Naruto teringat hanya kepada satu orang gadis, Arthuria.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N :

Yo minna san, kali ini Chii bawain drama friendship terbaru yang mana idenya berasal dari grup chat Fanfiksi Naruto Indonesia.

Banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan? Pastinya. Jadi mohon bantuan koreksi untuk para pecinta drama yang singgah ya.

Fufufu~

Ok ditunggu saran kritik yang membangun, jangan lupa gunakan bahasa yang sopan dan bijak. Karena bahasa yang kalian tulis mencerminkan kepribadian kalian.

Sampai jumpa di next chapter.

Arigatou minna san ^_^


	2. Tips Jitu

Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto dan Fate/Stay Night disclaimer Type-Moon

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author hanya meminjam karakter untuk cerita ini dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari cerita yang dipublish.

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, AR, AT, Typo (s), miss-Typo, dan banyak kesalahan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

 **My Library**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Humor, Parody, Family, Suspense, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry

.

.

.

Chapter 2 Tips Jitu

.

Harum parfum seperti aroma cokelat manis itu menusuk pernapasan sang pemuda bergurat tiga. Terlebih senyuman semanis buah _peach_ yang Arthuria berikan mampu membuat degup jantung Naruto berdetak tidak stabil.

 _'Perasaan apa ini?'_

Batinnya bergumam saat bertatapan langsung dengan sang ketua BEM, yang mana membuat Naruto harus mengakui apa yang dibilang Utakata kepadanya tempo hari.

 _'Kau tahu, Naruto. Terkadang sampul tidak sama dengan isi begitupun sebaliknya. Dia memang terlihat sangat jutek dan mungkin mengerikan. Tapi jika kau mau mencoba lebih dalam mengenalnya, maka jangan salahkan jika hatimu akan terluka karena menyesali mengapa tidak sejak lama kalian sudah saling mengenal.'_

Naruto menatap wajah cantik Arthuria di hadapannya yang kemudian duduk berjinjit untuk mengambili buku-buku perpustakaan yang terjatuh. Tak ingin kehilangan _moment_ yang jarang terjadi dan untuk menutupi dirinya yang sedang terkesima, Naruto ikut berjongkok dan mengambili buku-buku tersebut. Ia tampak berusaha mencuri pandang saat Arthuria tidak melihatnya. Arthuria sendiri tampak cuek dan tetap fokus membantu Naruto untuk mengambili buku-buku yang jatuh berserakan itu, lalu meletakkan kembali pada lemari buku perpustakaan. Tanpa terasa, buku-buku itu telah kembali ke tempat semula.

"Baik, sudah selesai." Arthuria tersenyum kepada Naruto dan segera beranjak meninggalkannya. Menyadari hal itu, Naruto lekas-lekas bertanya.

"Tunggu! Siapakah namamu?" tanya Naruto spontan.

Arthuria yang sudah membalikkan badannya membelakangi Naruto itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto, tersenyum.

 _'Ehhhhh?_ '

Naruto tidak habis pikir jika sang gadis hanya melemparkan senyuman atas pertanyaan yang ia ajukan. Dengan segera Naruto berusaha mengejar Arthuria, tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa berat.

 _'Eh, kenapa aku malah jalan ditempat seperti ini?'_ Naruto bingung saat ia tidak dapat melangkahkan kaki untuk mengejar Arthuria.

"Ehem!"

Terdengar deheman seseorang dari belakang tubuh Naruto. Naruto pun menoleh.

"Se-sensei ..." Naruto tersadar jika cardigan hitam panjangnya di tarik oleh Kaguya, sang dosen sekaligus penjaga perpustakaan.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kaguya ketus.

"Em, _ano_ , aku ingin ... mengejar dia," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Arthuria yang keluar dari dalam ruang perpustakaan.

"Oh, begitu ..."

"I-iya."

"Cepat letakkan semua buku-buku yang ada di tanganmu!" seru Kaguya yang nampak kesal melihat ulah Naruto.

Tak lama Naruto tersadar jika ia sedang memegang beberapa buku yang belum sempat ia letakkan ke tempat asalnya.

"I-iya, Sensei-"

"Habis ini, sapu dan pel seluruh lantai perpustakaan!" teriak Kaguya memekakkan gendang telinga.

"Tap-tapi, Sensei-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau ingin tidak diluluskan di mata kuliah bahasa, Naruto?!" ancam Kaguya.

Naruto menekuk dahinya, ia _sweatdrop_ mendapati ancaman dari sang dosen.

"Ba-baiklah, Sensei," sahut Naruto yang ketakutan atas ancaman Kaguya.

"Bagus."

Kaguya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan kembali duduk di tempat _registrasi_. Terlihat mahasiswa lain yang menahan tawanya saat melihat Naruto dimarahi oleh Kaguya.

"Astaga," ucap Naruto pelan.

 _'Jadi, apakah semua wanita seperti Kaguya-sensei? Jika iya, maka tamatlah para pria di bumi ini,'_ batin Naruto bergumam sambil meletakkan kembali buku-buku yang berada di tangannya pada lemari buku perpustakaan.

.

.

.

 **Satu jam kemudian...**

"Naruto, pssst ..." Utakata menegur Naruto yang tertidur di kelas.

Naruto tidak menjawab, sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan setelah bekerja keras di perpustakaan kampus.

"Hei, Naruto, bangunlah." Utakata mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto dari kursi belakang.

"Hmmm ..." Naruto bergumam, hanya itu.

"Naruto, Kaguya-sensei datang, Naruto!" teriak Utakata.

"Hah? Apa?! Kaguya-sensei?!"

Mendengar nama Kaguya disebut, Naruto lekas-lekas bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ahahahahaha ..."

Terdengar gelak tawa dari mahasiswa lain saat mendengar Naruto panik. Naruto sadar akan sikapnya saat itu, segera saja ia membalikkan badannya ke kursi belakang tempat di mana Utakata duduk.

"Sial kau, Utakata!" Naruto geram karena merasa dikerjai Utakata.

"Eh, maaf, Naruto. Habisnya kau tidur sungguh lelap sekali. Aku khawatir jika Kaguya-sensei datang dan menghukummu kembali." Utakata menjelaskan.

"Hah, aku tidak perduli, Utakata! Kau pikir aku berani padanya? Tidak, ya!" seru Naruto.

"Naruto!" tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya dari depan kelas.

"Naruto, benar apa kataku ..." Utakata segera menutupi wajahnya dengan buku.

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang seketika saat ia berusaha mengenali suara siapa gerangan yang memanggil namanya dari depan kelas.

 _'Sial, sepertinya mulai hari ini aku harus menjaga perkataanku ...'_

Naruto perlahan-lahan membalikkan badannya ke depan, dan ia dapati jika Kaguya sudah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

 _'Matilah aku, hiks...'_

Naruto meratapi nasibnya hari ini.

.

.

.

Jam kampus sudah usai, Naruto terpaksa pulang terlambat karena lagi-lagi terkena hukuman. Tidak terlalu menguras tenaga, hanya membantu meng- _entry_ data buku keluar di komputer perpustakaan. Setelahnya, ia lekas-lekas menemui Shikamaru di kelasnya untuk memberikan buku yang telah dipesan. Tapi sayang...

"Sai," sapa Naruto yang bertemu Sai di depan kelas.

"Naruto." Pemuda berambut klimis yang memakai pakaian serba hitam itu ternyata sedang mengunci pintu kelasnya dari luar.

"Di-di mana, Shikamaru, Sai?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke dalam kelas Sai.

"Oh, dia sudah pulang, Naruto. Ada apa ya, bisa kubantu?" tanya Sai.

"Hm ... begitu," Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"Kalau ada perlu dengannya nanti kusampaikan," Sai menawarkan bantuan.

"Em, tidak sih. Aku hanya ingin memberikan buku pesanannya ini." Naruto menunjukkan buku yang dipesan oleh Shikamaru.

"Hhh ..." Sai terlihat menghela nafasnya saat melihat buku apa yang dipesan oleh Shikamaru.

"Ternyata, dia benar-benar pemalas," Sai _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Naruto, ini sebuah amanah. Sebaiknya kau menyampaikannya secara langsung. Aku khawatir, aku tidak dapat memegang amanah dengan baik." Sai keberatan jika harus menyampaikan buku yang dipesan Shikamaru.

"Oh, baiklah. Tak apa, Sai," sahut Naruto.

"Baiklah, mari kita pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap." Sai memberi saran.

"Hu-um." Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan saran dari Sai.

Walau ada perasaan sedikit kecewa karena tidak bertemu Shikamaru, setidaknya Naruto dapat mengobrol sebentar dengan Sai yang merupakan salah satu anggota BEM di kampusnya.

Mereka berdua kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kampus kesayangannya, dan lekas-lekas kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing.

.

.

.

 **Malam harinya...**

Rasa penasaran akan buku yang dipesan Shikamaru kepadanya, membuat Naruto mulai membuka buku tersebut. Ia mulai membaca apa isi dari buku yang membuat Shikamaru malas untuk mencarinya.

 _'Ini ...'_

Naruto tampak sweatdrop saat membaca judul pertama dari daftar isi buku tersebut.

 _'Tips jitu menarik hati wanita ...'_

"Hah?! Apa-apaan ini?"

Naruto terkejut saat mendapati tips jitu yang menjadi isi pada bab pertama buku itu. Tapi yang namanya Naruto, walaupun dirinya terkejut masih saja ia meneruskan membaca buku tersebut karena rasa penasaran yang menerjangnya.

"Sa-pa." Naruto membaca tips yang pertama.

"Sa-pa." Naruto membaca tips yang kedua.

"Sapa." Naruto tampak bingung kenapa tips jitu itu mengulang kata 'sapa' hingga tiga kali.

"Buku macam apa ini, mengapa tips jitu menarik hati wanita dengan sapa, sapa dan sapa?"

Terlihat raut wajah Naruto yang bertekuk duabelas karena tidak mengerti. Tidak ingin mengambil pusing, ia meneruskan ke tips nomor empat.

"Senyum dan salam. Hm, yang ini bisa kumengerti," ucap Naruto kemudian.

Naruto terus membaca tips-tips tersebut hingga sampai ke tips nomor tujuh. Dan entah mengapa ia malah teringat akan sosok gadis yang membuat dirinya penasaran, Arthuria.

"Tips yang kelima, buat target penasaran akan dirimu. Hm, tapi mengapa aku yang penasaran dengan dirinya ya?" gerutu Naruto sambil melihat langit-langit kamar.

"Tips keenam, kirimi satu, dua sajak di tempat-tempat yang sering terlihat olehnya. Ini seperti ... hmm, apa ya ... aku jadi bingung sendiri."

Naruto tidak habis pikir jika tips yang ia baca saat ini akan menjadi _amunisi_ untuk mendekati Arthuria. Kenapa Arthuria? Karena hanya Arthuria lah yang mampu menarik perhatiannya.

"Tips ketujuh, tunggu respon sebelum menuju ke tips nomor delapan. Ahahahaha ..."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto tertawa sendiri saat membaca tips nomor ketujuh.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa geli membaca buku ini, ada-ada saja. Ahahaha ..."

Naruto kemudian merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya dan meletakkan buku itu di sampingnya. Sinar matanya tiba-tiba berubah cerah seperti melihat sepercik cahaya di antara kegelapan yang ada.

"Bagaimana saat aku berusaha tersenyum kepadanya dengan niatan agar dia menyukaiku, tetapi malah aku yang terbalik menyukainya saat melihat dia membalas senyumannya kepadaku.

"Hah! Aku jadi penasaran dengan dirimu. Tapi siapakah namamu? Apa benar namamu itu ... Arthuria?" Naruto bertanya sendiri.

Mungkin ketidaktarikkan akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik, dan mungkin rasa penasaran akan membuahkan simpatik. Dalam gelapnya malam Naruto berusaha menenangkan pikiran untuk melangkah di hari esok, hari di mana tidak satupun makhluk yang mengetahuinya.

Masa depan, sebuah masa yang menjadi sangat misterius dengan adanya campur tangan Tuhan.

.

.

.

 **Pagi hari, di Universitas Osaka.**

Empat orang pemuda keluar dari mobil BMW berwarna hitam. Mereka tampak seperti artis kenamaan, F4. Pemuda berambut _silver_ itu mengenakan cardigan lengan panjang yang berwarna merah, dan celana _jeans_ serta sepatu _sport_ yang berwarna hitam.

Sedang di sebelah kirinya ada seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam mengenakan kaus pas badan berwarna putih yang dibalut kemeja hitam lengan panjang, yang kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka, _jeans_ dan sepatu _sport_ berwarna biru.

Dan di sebelah kanannya ada pemuda yang tubuhnya tempak lebih kecil dari keduanya. Berambut merah memakai _t-shir_ t putih lengan panjang, _jeans_ dan sepatu _sport_ hitam.

Sedang yang bertindak sebagai supir mereka adalah seorang pemuda yang tak kalah tampan. Dia berambut biru keungu-unguan, memakai mantel dan _jeans_ yang berwarna cokelat, sedang sepatunya berwarna hitam.

Mereka adalah _boy band_ dari Universitas Osaka, Jepang. Empat orang pemuda dengan ciri khasnya masing-masing. Sedang yang mengetuainya adalah pemuda yang berambut _silver_ yang tak lain adalah Archer.

"Akhirnya, kita kembali," ucap Archer sambil melepas kaca mata hitamnya, begitupun dengan ketiga temannya.

"Hm, apa akan ada yang menarik perhatianku hari ini?" tanya sang pemuda berambut biru keungu-unguan, Shinji.

"Hari yang kubenci," sahut pemuda berambut hitam, Kiritsugu.

"Hah, kalian selalu seperti ini," balas pemuda berambut merah, Shirou.

Mereka berempat berjalan bersama melewati lapangan kampus yang mana kedatangan mereka disambut sorak sorai para gadis yang sangat terobsesi dengan gaya dan penampilan mereka.

"Archer!"

"Shinji!"

"Aaaaa!"

"Kiritsugu!"

"Shirou, sayangku!"

Terdengar lantunan suara yang menyakitkan gendang telinga mereka saat nama mereka diteriak-teriakkan oleh para gadis. Tapi sayang, tidak semua dari para mahasiswa Universitas Osaka menyukai mereka. Ada saja yang membenci gaya _absurd_ keempat F4 ini.

 **BRUGGGH...**

Tiba-tiba saja Archer terjatuh di hadapan para gadis, yang membuat dirinya kesakitan.

"Aduuuhh ..."

Ia memegang pinggangnya sambil menahan sakit. Melihat hal itu, segera saja baik Shinji, Kiritsugu maupun Shirou membantunya bangun.

"Kau kenapa, Archer?" tanya Shinji.

"Iya, lagi-lagi kau terjatuh," tambah Kiritsugu sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"Apa kau kurang tidur?" Shirou ikut bertanya.

Archer pun menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasa sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Sial! Pasti ada yang mengerjaiku lagi. Aduuhh ..." Archer menahan sakit sambil melihat apa yang membuat dirinya terjatuh.

"Heh, ini kan kulit pisang yang dilumuri minyak?" sebut Shinji sambil melihat sesuatu berwarna cokelat di bawah kaki Archer.

"Iya, benar," kata Shirou.

"Oh, sialan! Cepat cari tahu siapa dalang dari semua ini. Cepaaaat!" pinta Archer kepada Shinji dan Shirou.

' _Ya, ampun. Tugas lagi ...'_ sebut Shinji dan Shirou bersamaan di dalam hati.

Sementara Kiritsugu masih membantu Archer untuk berdiri.

"Sepertinya jika dirimu terus-terusan seperti ini, maka aura ketampananmu akan hilang, Archer." Kiritsugu memberikan pendapatnya.

"Agh! Aku tidak peduli. Wajah itu bisa di- _setting_. Yang penting bawa aku ke ruang perawatan sekarang. Ini sakit tahu!" gerutu Archer.

"Hm, baiklah ..."

Kiritsugu menuruti permintaan Archer untuk membawanya ke unit perawatan kampus, sedang Shinji dan Shirou mencari siapa dalang dari terjatuhnya Archer, sang ketua.

Ada-ada saja yang terjadi pada sang ketua hingga membuat ketiga temannya ikut kerepotan.

.

.

.

 **Siang hari di Universitas Tokyo...**

Cuaca yang sedikit panas membuat Naruto bersama Utakata duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk membaca buku pesanan Shikamaru yang belum sempat diberikan Naruto.

Saat mereka tengah terbelalak melihat satu persatu isi dari lembaran buku itu, tiba-tiba pandangan Naruto tertuju pada sosok gadis yang berjalan bersama seorang pria berambut merah. Dari kejauhan keduanya tampak berjabat tangan dan sang pria tersebut mempersilakan sang gadis untuk berjalan bersama.

"Uta-kata ..." Naruto menepuk bahu Utakata yang saat itu tengah duduk santai di sebelah kirinya.

"Hm, _nani_ -"

"Itu, lihat!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah sosok gadis dan pria yang berjalan bersamaan.

Utakata memandang lebih jelas siapa gerangan yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto.

"Itu kan ... Arthuria, Naruto," sebut Utakata.

"Arthuria ya, dan siapa yang berjalan bersamanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh, mengapa sekarang kau terlihat aneh seperti ini, Naruto?" tanya Utakata.

"Aneh maksudmu?" Naruto menoleh ke Utakata.

"Iya, dulu kau tidak berminat dengan dirinya, mengapa sekarang berubah? Oh atau jangan-jangan sekarang kau-"

"Hei, kau ini. Aku hanya bertanya siapa pria yang bersamanya!" seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba marah tanpa sebab.

"Ya, mana aku tahu. Aku bukan Shikamaru yang serba tahu. Kau tanya saja dia," Utakata memberikan saran sambil meneruskan membaca buku yang dibawa oleh Naruto.

"Oh, begitu ya. Tapi ..."

 _'Ini aneh, mengapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi penasaran dengan dia ya. Hm ...,'_ bisik Naruto di dalam hati.

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan sang ketua BEM di perpustakaan kampus, entah mengapa Naruto menjadi tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih dalam siapa sosok Arthuria yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

 **Sore hari...**

Sore ini terlihat jajaran BEM di kampus Naruto sedang mengadakan rapat _internal_. Niat hati ingin memberikan apa yang dipesankan Shikamaru, ternyata ia malah mengintip keadaan rapat dari luar ruangan.

"Mengapa teman ku begini?" Utakata menepuk-nepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Pssst, jangan berisik," pinta Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto! Jika kau ingin bergabung, masuk sajalah. Daripada mengintip seperti ini, ini tidak lebih dari seorang pecundang, kau tahu!" Utakata tampak bingung menghadapi tingkah temannya.

"Eh!" Naruto segera membalikkan badannya menghadap ke Utakata.

"Aku di sini sedang menunggu Shikamaru selesai rapat, Utakata!" sergah Naruto.

"Shikamaru atau Arthuria?" skak Utakata.

Seketika itu juga Naruto terdiam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Tuh kan benar, kau sedang dilanda asmara," cetus Utakata sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

"Eh, tidak-tidak. Kau salah Uta-"

"Sudahlah, itu Shikamaru," Utakata memutus pembicaraan Naruto lalu menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru yang baru saja keluar dari dalam ruangan.

"Hei, Naruto, Utakata," sapa Shikamaru yang saat itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitamnya. Dari cardigan lengan panjang, _jeans_ dan juga sepatu, semuanya berwarna hitam.

"Shikamaru, apa boleh kami ikut bergabung dengan BEM?" tanya Utakata memulai percakapan, hal ini ia lakukan demi Naruto agar bisa mendekati Arthuria.

"Eh, tidak Shika, dia saja!" Tapi sayang Naruto malah beralibi dengan menunjuk Utakata.

"Hn ..."

"Bagaimana Shikamaru?" tanya Utakata lagi.

"Kalian yakin ingin ikut bergabung?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

"Iya," jawab Naruto segera sambil melebarkan senyumannya.

Sikap Naruto yang berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya saat itu sontak saja membuat Utakata memijat pelipis keningnya.

 _'Dasar pecundang!'_ gerutu Utakata dalam hati.

"Hn, baiklah. Nanti akan aku sampaikan kepada Arthuria. Untuk sekarang, persiapkan saja mental kalian terlebih dahulu sebelum bergabung dengan jajaran BEM.

"Dan untuk kau, Naruto. Sudah kau temukan apa yang kupesan?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Naruto.

Naruto bergegas mengeluarkan buku dari tas ransel berwarna hitamnya. Mengambil buku tersebut lalu ia menyerahkannya kepada Shikamaru.

"Ini," ucap Naruto.

Shikamaru pun menerima buku tersebut lalu memberikan Naruto dua buah tiket nonton sebagai balasannya.

"Ini komisi untukmu, tiket nonton hanya berlaku untuk tiga hari ke depan. Jadi, jangan sampai terlewat," pesan Shikamaru kepada Naruto.

"Ini kan ..." Naruto melihat tiket itu.

"Semoga saja, kau sudah mempunyai seorang teman wanita untuk kau ajak nonton nanti, Naruto. Jika tidak, sia-sialah kerja kerasmu menyapu dan mengepel lantai perpustakaan. Ahahahaha ..."

Utakata tertawa dengan kerasnya mengingat Naruto menceritakan kisah kelam saat berusaha mengambil buku tersebut.

"Hn, sudah ya. Aku tinggal dulu. Masih ada rapat. Sampai jumpa, Naruto, Utakata." Shikamaru pun berpamitan.

" _Arigatou_ , Shika," ucap Naruto yang dibalas jempol oleh Shikamaru. Utakata sendiri terlihat beranjak meninggalkan Naruto sambil tersenyum menahan tawa.

 _'Tiket nonton ya, bersama siapa tapi, hm ...'_ gumam Naruto di dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **Malam harinya...**

Naruto, menyempatkan diri berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan di sebuah mini market yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba hidungnya mencium aroma parfum yang tak lazim.

"Seperti aroma cokelat yang manis," gumamnya pelan.

Ia tidak menghiraukan aroma itu karena masih asik memilih-milih makanan instan yang akan ia beli. Tapi aroma itu semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

 **TAP!**

Di saat bersamaan baik Naruto dan pemilik parfum yang beraroma cokelat manis itu mengambil kaleng sarden yang sama.

"Kau ..."

"Kau,"

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut saat mendapati jika...

"Ar-arthuria,-kah?"

"Teman, Shikamaru?"

"Ehhh?"

Naruto seketika lupa dengan apa yang sedang dicarinya kala tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan sang pemilik perfum beraroma cokelat manis, yang tak lain memang benar Arthuria.

"Ma-af." Arthuria segera melepaskan tangannya dari kaleng sarden yang sama-sama Naruto pegang.

"Um, eh, iya, ma-af." Naruto tampak kikuk saat menyadari jika tangannya menyentuh tangan Arthuria.

 _'Inikah yang dinamakan di balik sebuah musibah mempunyai suatu hikmah,'_ batin Naruto berbisik.

"Hm, silakan kau saja yang ambil sardennya," ucap Arthuria kemudian sambil membalikkan badan.

"Eh, tunggu!" Naruto berusaha menahan kepergian sang gadis dari hadapannya.

Arthuria pun memberhentikan langkah kakinya saat sang pemuda bergurat tiga ini memanggil.

"Bolehkah, aku mengetahui secara langsung siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto kepada Arthuria.

Dinginnya udara di dalam mini market itu hampir tidak dapat mengikis rasa hangat yang tengah melanda Naruto. Naruto merasa bahwa mungkin tiket yang ia dapat itu sebagai jalan bagi dirinya untuk lebih mendekat kepada Arthuria.

Arthuria kemudian membalikkan badannya ke arah Naruto, ia pun tersenyum manis semanis buah _peach_ seperti warna bibir kecilnya yang membuat degup jantung Naruto berdetak tidak karuan.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Jika

Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto dan Fate/Stay Night disclaimer Type-Moon

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author hanya meminjam karakter untuk cerita ini dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari cerita yang di-publish.

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, AR, AT, Typo (s), miss-Typo, dan banyak kesalahan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

 **My Library**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Humor, Parody, Family, Suspense, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry

.

.

.

Chapter 3 Jika

.

Kedua pasang bola mata itu saling bertatap, aroma parfum cokelat manis menusuk rongga hidung pemuda bergurat tiga. Ada rasa kikuk sekaligus penasaran di benaknya kala berjumpa tanpa sengaja dengan seorang gadis yang beberapa hari terakhir selalu terbayang di dunia imajinasinya.

"Em, apakah ... apakah kita bisa berbincang sebentar?"

Naruto terlihat kikuk, sangat kikuk hingga ia membiarkan keranjang belanjaan yang ia pegang hampir terjatuh.

"Eeh! Maaf, hehehe ..."

Naruto berusaha memegang erat keranjang belanjanya yang hampir terjatuh.

Lain Naruto, lain pula Arthuria. Gadis itu nampak bersikap biasa saja. Sangat lumrah bagi seorang ketua BEM untuk sering bersosialisasi sehingga seperti apapun seseorang yang ditemui tidak membuat dirinya kaku atau malah menutup diri.

"Arthuria ..."

Gadis yang tengah beranjak dewasa itu tiba-tiba menjulurkan tangannya, mengajak Naruto untuk berjabat tangan. Sontak saja Naruto terkejut akan sikap sang gadis yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Naruto mencoba ikut menjulurkan tangannya berniat membalas jabatan tangan Arthuria, tapi entah mengapa tangannya terasa kaku, tidak dapat digerakkan.

 _'Aduh, ada apa lagi ini ...'_

Naruto terus berusaha menggerakkan tangannya yang membuat Arthuria menunggu, tapi entah mengapa tangan kanannya masih kaku dan tidak dapat digerakkan saat ini.

 _'Beginikah nasibku hari ini ... sungguh menyedihkan.'_

Alih-alih bersikap biasa saja, yang terjadi malah membuat Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak dapat mengendalikan diri saat berhadapan dengan sang dewi.

Karena tak kunjung terbalas, Arthuria membatalkan niatnya untuk berjabatan tangan dengan Naruto, ia terlihat sedikit kesal dan kecewa.

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

Arthuria lalu membungkukkan badannya ke arah Naruto, ia pun berbalik dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang Uzumaki.

"Tu-tunggu, Arthuria!"

Naruto sedikit berteriak untuk menghentikan laju langkah kaki sang gadis. Merasa dipanggil, Arthuria menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Bi-bisa kau tolong aku?" tanya Naruto kepada Arthuria, raut wajahnya sangat tidak enak hati.

Dalam rasa kesal dan kecewa, Arthuria berusaha membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap ke arah sang Uzumaki. Ia berniat membantu walaupun hatinya sedikit diliputi rasa kecewa.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Keduanya tampak berjalan bersama di bahu jalan, masing-masing dari mereka memegang plastik barang belanjaannya. Sesekali Naruto menggaruk kepalanya untuk mengurangi kecanggungan yang sedang melanda. Arthuria sendiri tampak memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kiri, berpaling dari Naruto yang berjalan di sisi kanannya.

Terlalu lama berdiam, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk membuka percakapan malam itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi ya, Arthuria?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Arthuria.

Tinggi mereka berdua tidak terlampau jauh, hanya berbeda sekitar 10cm. Yang mana saat keduanya berdiri tegak tubuh sang gadis hanya sedaun telinga Naruto.

"Um, tak apa," jawab Arthuria kemudian.

Rasa kikuk, canggung, dan segan bercampur aduk menerjang sang pemuda yang baru saja kedapatan bertemu seseorang yang mengusik alam pikirnya beberapa hari terakhir.

Tak ingin melewatkan momen berharga ini, Naruto bersikeras memaksa dirinya untuk lebih luwes dan lugas.

 _'Ayo Naruto! Ini kesempatan bagimu. Ingat tiket nonton itu? Kau harus bisa mengajak Arthuria untuk nonton bersamamu! Tiga hari, hanya tiga hari!'_

Naruto berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian menarik nafas panjang lalu mengembuskannya kuat-kuat.

Melihat hal itu entah mengapa Arthuria menjadi geli sendiri atas sikap seorang pemuda yang baru saja 'menyusahkannya'.

"Maaf, aku baru kali ini berjalan bersama seorang wanita."

Naruto tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan kekakuannya.

Arthuria menatap Naruto sesaat lalu membuang pandangannya ke samping kiri sambil menutup mulut dengan tangannya, menahan tawa melihat tingkah konyol sang pemuda.

"Em, apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Arthuria?" tanya Naruto yang merasa dirinya telah berbuat suatu kesalahan.

Arthuria menarik napas lalu menoleh ke arah sang Uzumaki yang masih berjalan bersamanya.

"Tidak, hanya saja ... kamu lucu," ucap Arthuria sambil tersenyum.

 **STAB!**

Entah mengapa saat melihat Arthuria tersenyum, saraf-saraf sensorik pada tubuh Naruto segera bekerja dengan cepat, hormon _dopamin_ itu mulai mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu senang melihat seorang gadis tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Hatinya tiba-tiba menjadi berwarna, karena ternyata Arthuria tidak _sejutek_ yang ia kira.

' _Arthuria ._...'

Ada hasrat ingin menggenggam tangan kanan Arthuria yang kosong dengan tangan kirinya, tapi semakin ia berusaha untuk memegang tangan sang gadis maka semakin tidak karuan detak jantung di balik tulang dadanya.

 _'Kenapa aku ini, mengapa aku seperti ini?'_ batinnya berbisik sambil menunduk dari tatapan Arthuria.

"Kau tak apa?" Arthuria sedikit khawatir melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, lalu ikut memandangi Arthuria. Saat keduanya saling berpandangan entah mengapa saraf-saraf motorik itu ikut bekerja, membuat Naruto berhasrat ingin mendekap sang gadis.

"Ehm!"

Arthuria berdehem, memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. Dan Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sebaiknya kita naik bus saja, Naruto. Hari sudah malam," saran Arthuria.

Mendengar ucapan nan merdu yang menggetarkan gendang telinganya itu, Naruto berusaha mengendalikan diri agar tidak mudah terbawa suasana.

"Um, ba-baiklah, hehehe ..."

Naruto tidak dapat berpikir selain memikirkan seorang gadis yang kini tengah memberikannya warna-warni kehidupan.

Mereka lalu menaiki bus bersama dan duduk berdampingan di dalam bus. Lagi-lagi Naruto berusaha mencuri pandang sang gadis yang duduk di dekat jendela, di sisi kirinya.

 _'Ibu, apakah ini calon menantumu?'_ gumam hati Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Arthuria.

.

.

.

 **35 menit kemudian...**

Mereka berdua telah sampai di depan kediaman Arthuria, Naruto sengaja mengantarkan sang gadis untuk memastikan jika Arthuria selamat sampai di rumah.

"Ini rumahku, maukah mampir sejenak?" tanya Arthuria saat sudah berada di depan halaman rumahnya.

 _'Mau sekali, mau sekali, Arthuria,'_ ucapnya di dalam hati.

"Naruto?" Arthuria menyapa kembali sang Uzumaki yang terdiam.

"Em, boleh-eh! Ti-tidak perlu. Lain kali saja ya, hari sudah malam. Aku tidak enak mampir malam-malam di rumahmu," ujar Naruto walaupun di dalam hatinya berharap Arthuria memaksa dirinya untuk mampir.

"Em, baiklah. Terima kasih, Naruto."

Arthuria membungkukkan badannya lalu berbalik pergi sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

 _'Yah, dia pergi ...'_

Naruto sedih saat harapannya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

"Em, baiklah. Dadaaah ..."

Naruto melambaikan tangannya kepada Arthuria walaupun tak terbalas oleh sang gadis. Saat Naruto beranjak pergi, Arthuria membalikkan tubuhnya melihat kepergian Naruto.

' _Dia .._.,' batinnya bergumam saat mendapati hal aneh yang terjadi padanya barusan.

Mungkinkah sesuatu terjadi pada hati kedua insan ini?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Esok harinya...**

" _Yare-yare_. Akhirnya aku berhasil!" seru Utakata sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

Pemuda berpakaian _cardigan_ biru lengan panjang, _jeans_ hitam dan sepatu _sport_ berwarna putih itu terlihat sangat bersemangat di akhir pekan. Ia merasa bahagia karena berhasil melewati minggu pertamanya di kampus.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Utakata saat melihat Naruto datang mendekati.

Naruto memakai _t-shirt_ yang berwarna _orange_ dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna merah yang dibiarkan terbuka, celana levis hitam dan juga sepatu _sport_ hitam yang membalut kakinya.

"Sudah, tenang saja. Aku bersemangat hari ini," cetusnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh! Ada apa gerangan?!"

Utakata terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang tersenyum di pagi hari dan tidak membuat keributan seperti biasanya.

"Kau mau tahu saja, Utakata!" gerutu Naruto yang ingin tidak diketahui sang teman apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Um, jangan-jangan ... uang sakumu ditambah oleh bibi?" tanya Utakata yang ingin tahu.

Naruto pun duduk menghadap ke arah Utakata dan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan sang teman, tapi tanpa sengaja dirinya melihat ke arah jendela kelas dan didapati Arthuria tengah berjalan sendiri sambil mendekap beberapa buku.

 _Blouse_ berwarna krim muda yang dikenakan Arthuria terlihat sangat istimewa di kedua bola mata Naruto. Sampai-sampai Utakata terabaikan oleh sang Uzumaki bergurat tiga ini.

"Ehem!"

Utakata berdehem berusaha menyadarkan Naruto dari pandangan ke arah sang gadis.

"Ehem!"

Utakata berdehem kembali agar Naruto melepaskan pandangannya, namun Naruto masih tidak mengubrisnya.

"Ehem! Ehem! Eheemmm!"

Utakata mengeraskan dehemannya yang sontak saja membuat Naruto menutup wajah Utakata dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Kau berisik sekali, Utakata! Tidak bisa melihat temanmu senang!" Naruto berseru kepada temannya.

Seketika saja Utakata menghempaskan tangan temannya itu dari wajahnya yang sudah tampan karena memakai tabir surya yang cukup mahal.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari wajahku, Naruto!" kata Utakata, "huh, menyebalkan mempunyai teman sepertimu!" seru Utakata kemudian.

"Kau juga menyebalkan, Utakata!" balas Naruto.

"Kau juga sama, Naruto!"

Entah mengapa keduanya malah ribut di dalam kelas dan saling mencoba menutup wajah temannya. Keributan itu seketika menjadi bahan tontonan mahasiswa lain yang kebetulan berada pada kelas yang sama.

"Menyebalkan!"

"Kau juga!"

"Tidaaak!"

"Kau saja!"

Begitulah persahabatan yang telah terjalin di antara keduanya. Walau sering berseteru, mereka tetap saja akrab dan saling memaafkan jika keributan tengah terjadi.

Yang namanya teman itu saling memahami dan memaklumi asal masih dalam batas kewajaran. Bukan begitu?

.

.

.

 **12.12 pm di kantin kampus...**

Siang hari saatnya berkumpul bagi Utakata, Shikamaru dan Naruto. Seperti biasa, Shikamaru selalu menjadi ' _bandar_ ' dari makanan dan minuman yang Naruto maupun Utakata santap.

"Ah, segarnya ..."

Naruto telihat memegang gelas minuman bersoda tanpa tutup. Ia begitu menikmati makan siang sambil bergurau bersama teman-temannya.

"Jadi, kalian bertengkar karena Utakata merasa cemburu kepadamu, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru sambil duduk bersantai di kursi kantin.

"Tidak, aku tidak cemburu. Hanya saja si Uzumaki ini mengabaikan ku beberapa hari terakhir hanya karena wanita itu," jelas Utakata.

"Hei, hei. Dia bukan wanita sembarangan bagiku, Utakata!" seru Naruto lalu kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Shikamaru dan Utakata yang duduk bersampingan.

"Kau lihat sendiri, Shikamaru. Sepertinya bunga-bunga cinta itu sedang mekar." Utakata merentangkan tangannya hingga menutupi wajah Shikamaru.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Utakata!" Shikamaru merasa terganggu dengan tangan Utakata yang menutupi penglihatannya.

"Hm, baiklah ..." Utakata pun menghentikan tingkah konyolnya.

"Jadi, kau tertarik padanya, Naruto?" Shikamaru bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Em, mungkin iya, mungkin tidak," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh! Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Tidak serius!" Utakata berseru mendapati temannya yang tidak punya pendirian.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" balas Naruto.

"Itu urusanku, kau kan temanku!"

"Iya, kau temanku. Tapi tidak semuanya harus kau tahu!"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Sudah cukup!"

Shikamaru melerai pertengkaran kedua temannya yang membuat seisi kantin terfokus ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Kalian ini, coba tenangkan diri, jangan membuat keributan. Aku kan sedang bertanya kepada Naruto, Utakata. Sebaiknya kau menunggu giliranmu untuk memotong pembicaraan!" tegas Shikamaru.

"Haaah ... maksud ku kan baik, Shikamaru ..." Utakata terlihat melemaskan badannya karena tidak mendapat pembelaan.

"Sudah, kita ini teman. Teman tidak boleh bertengkar. Oke?" Shikamaru melirik ke arah Utakata dan Naruto.

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku, Utakata ..."

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Utakata untuk meminta maaf atas perlakuannya yang mengabaikan Utakata akhir-akhir ini.

"Iya aku maafkan," jawab Utakata malas.

"Nah, seperti inikan lebih baik." Shikamaru terlihat kesal karena harus kerepotan menghadapi ulah kedua temannya.

"Ya, ya, ya," jawab Utakata dan Naruto serempak.

"Hei, Naruto! Jika kau ingin lebih dekat dengan Arthuria, segera datang ke aula kampus. Dia sekarang berada di sana bersama Sakura." Shikamaru membantu Naruto untuk mendekati Arthuria.

"Tapi, aku malu," sahut Naruto.

"Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya jadi jangan malu, kecuali kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Ya, itu benar." Utakata ikut menambahkan.

Mendapat dukungan dari kedua temannya, membuat semangat Naruto berapi-api. Dengan penuh percaya diri, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya sambil membawa segelas minuman bersoda yang belum sempat habis. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kantin.

"Baiklah, doakan aku, ya!" Naruto beranjak meninggalkan kedua temannya, ia terlihat begitu semangat untuk segera keluar dari kantin kampus.

"Naruto!" Utakata berteriak sebelum Naruto benar-benar pergi.

Naruto pun membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum membuka pintu kantin yang berdinding kaca tebal itu.

"Semangat!" Utakata menyemangati Naruto.

" _Yokai_! Ahahaha." Naruto lalu membuka pintu kantin dan membalikkan pandangannya ke depan. Tetapi...

 **BRUSSHH...**

Di saat yang bersamaan Arthuria mendorong pintu kantin dan mereka bertabrakan.

"Astaga!" Utakata merasa sesuatu tak baik akan segera terjadi.

Gelas berisi minuman bersoda itu tumpah ke _blouse_ Arthuria tepat di bagian dadanya, menyebabkan sesuatu yang menyembul terlihat jelas penampakkannya karena basah terkena minuman Naruto.

"Aku harap dia akan baik-baik saja ..." Shikamaru dari kejauhan nampak menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Ar-arthuria ..." Naruto sendiri terkejut bagaimana bisa Arthuria sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Kau!" Arthuria tampak kesal karena bajunya basah terkena minuman Naruto.

Melihat rona wajah Arthuria yang mengeras, segera saja Naruto berinisiatif untuk mengelap baju itu. Tapi karena Naruto terburu-buru, dirinya malah menggunakan lengannya untuk mengusap area baju Arthuria yang basah. Sontak saja sebuah tamparan melayang ke wajahnya, tepat di pipi kirinya yang bergurat tiga itu.

 **PLAKK!**

Dengan wajah kesal Arthuria segera berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"..."

Seisi kantin menjadi terdiam setelah melihat Naruto terkena tamparan sang ketua BEM.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau belum beruntung, Naruto."

Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto, Utakatapun mengikuti. Tak lama mereka tiba di dekat Naruto yang tengah termenung kebingungan.

"Dasar aneh!" Shikamaru mendekat ke sisi kanan Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa dia malah menamparku, Shikamaru?" Naruto tertegun tak percaya jika harus terkena tamparan Arthuria.

"Hah, merepotkan!"

Shikamaru tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto, ia tetap meneruskan langkah kakinya keluar dari dalam kantin, melewati Naruto yang sedang tertegun. Naruto sendiri masih belum dapat mengerti mengapa dirinya terkena tamparan Arthuria.

"Sudahlah sobat, kau memang salah. Akupun terkejut mengapa hal tadi dapat terjadi." Utakata menepuk bahu kanan Naruto.

"Em, apa ... apa karena aku ..."

"Yah jelas dia menamparmu, tanganmu tadi itu mengusap dadanya. Dasar bodoh!" seru Utakata.

"Ja-jadi dia marah karena itu?" Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Ya jelas saja. Lama-lama aku pusing berada di dekatmu. Ayo kita ke kelas saja!" Utakata akhirnya berjalan duluan di depan Naruto.

 _'Apa hubungannya dada dengan tangan, aku kan hanya berusaha membantu mengeringkan bajunya ...?'_ tanya Naruto dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga!" Naruto tersadar akan ulahnya barusan.

"Tunggu, Utakata!" Ia mengejar Utakata yang terlihat berjalan semakin jauh dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Sebab-Akibat

Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto dan Fate/Stay Night disclaimer Type-Moon

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author hanya meminjam karakter untuk cerita ini dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari cerita yang di-publish.

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, AR, AT, Typo (s), miss-Typo, dan banyak kesalahan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

 **My Library**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Humor, Parody, Family, Suspense, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry

.

.

.

Chapter 4 Sebab-Akibat

.

Jam demi jam berganti, haripun semakin sore. Langit yang berwarna biru mulai tampak kekuning-kuningan, pertanda senja akan segera tiba.

Saat ini, pukul 4 sore waktu Tokyo dan sekitarnya. Para mahasiswa pun terlihat mulai mengosongi seisi kampus.

Lain dengan Arthuria yang masih merapikan meja kerjanya di ruang sekretariat BEM. Tak lama, sosok pemuda berambut nanas hitam datang memasuki ruangan dan menyapa sang ketua BEM yang masih tampak sibuk.

"Boleh aku berbicara sebentar, Arthuria?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya. Ia berdiri di dekat pintu ruangan.

"Tentang apa?" jawab Arthuria singkat sambil mempercepat merapikan dokumen program kerja yang ia pegang.

"Tentang Naruto," sahut Shikamaru kemudian.

Seketika itu juga Arthuria berhenti sejenak dari aktifitasnya, ia menarik napas lalu meletakkan dokumen yang ia pegang pada lemari kecil yang berada di samping meja kerjanya.

"Apa terlalu sulit untuk memaafkan dirinya, Arthuria? Shikamaru bertanya lagi.

Arthuria lekas-lekas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai, ia mengambil tas yang tergeletak di atas kursi kerjanya kemudian segera beranjak meninggalkan Shikamaru.

"Jaga sikapmu, Shikamaru!"

Arthuria berjalan menuju pintu, melewati Shikamaru yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari pintu ruangan.

"Kalau begitu aku mewakilinya meminta maaf kepadamu."

Shikamaru berbalik menghadap ke arah Arthuria yang sedang membuka pintu dan segera membungkukkan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf.

Arthuria pun terdiam, ia memutar bola matanya sambil mengembuskan napas pertanda kesal.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot meminta maaf atas ulah temanmu sendiri, sedang dia tampak biasa saja."

Arthuria menunduk sambil melirik ke arah kanan, mencoba berbicara kepada Shikamaru yang ada di belakangnya.

"Jangan berusaha menjadi pahlawan sedang kau menghilangkan kepercayaan orang lain terhadapmu, Shikamaru!"

Arthuria beranjak pergi dan menutup pintu ruangan sekretariat BEM setelah sepatah kalimat itu ia lontarkan kepada Shikamaru. Sifat dingin pada diri Arthuria sungguh sangat menjengkelkan bagi seorang Shikamaru yang tidak ingin kerepotan. Tapi demi sang sahabat, Naruto. Shikamaru rela terkena ucapan pedas dari sang ketua BEM.

"Hah, wanita itu memang merepotkan!"

Shikamaru memijat pelipis matanya karena tiba-tiba merasa pusing atas apa yang telah terjadi barusan.

.

.

.

 **Malam harinya...**

Arthuria baru saja keluar dari kantornya, terlihat sosok pemuda berambut merah menyambut kedatangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku telat sepuluh menit," sapa Arthuria kepada seorang pemuda berambut merah berjaket cokelat dan bercelana _jeans_ berwarna biru. Pemuda itu tampak mengenakan sepatu gunung yang berwarna cokelat tua.

"Tak apa, mari."

Sang pemuda mengajak Arthuria berjalan bersama di hari yang sudah semakin larut, sepertinya mereka menuju ke suatu tempat.

Lain Arthuria, lain dengan sang Uzumaki. Malam ini Naruto tampak kebingungan karena batas waktu tiket nonton itu hanya tinggal dua hari lagi.

"Bagaimana ini, ya?"

Ia menggerutu sendiri di dalam kamar berukuran 3x3 meter. Di dalam kamar itu hanya ada kasur lipat, lemari pakaian dan juga meja belajar sang pemuda bergurat tiga. Hidupnya sangat _simple_ dan juga sederhana, tidak banyak peralatan yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Sayang tadi aku tidak sempat bertemu dengan Arthuria, harusnya aku memaksakan diri untuk meminta maaf padanya terlebih dulu. Tapi, akupun tidak mungkin membantah ibu. Haaah ..."

Naruto yang mengenakan _t-shirt orange_ dan celana _boxer_ hitam itu terlihat mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia menyesali perbuatannya kepada Arthuria siang tadi.

"Kenapa aku bodoh sekali, ya! Atau aku yang terlalu grogi saat berhadapan dengannya? Astaga ..." Ia memijat-mijat kepalanya sendiri.

"Arthuria, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud melecehkanmu." Naruto membayangkan wajah Arthuria saat tersenyum padanya malam itu.

"Haruskah aku mendatangi rumahnya malam ini?" Naruto bertanya sendiri, kemudian melihat jam di dinding tapi ditemukan sudah pukul sepuluh malam.

"Oh, ya ampun! Mengapa wajahnya selalu terbayang di pikiranku?!"

Ia mengambil bantal dan segera menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang diambil. Sepertinya rasa aneh itu mulai mengganggu alam pikirannya saat ini.

Kegelisahan dan perasaan bersalah mulai datang dan mengusik hatinya yang telah lama kosong, hanya karena seorang gadis yang tersenyum kepadanya. Bukan sekedar senyuman tapi keindahan atas maha karya yang telah tercipta.

 _'Arthuria ... jangan ganggu aku ...'_

Batinnya terus bergumam sendiri sambil terlungkup di atas kasur berusaha menghilangkan bayangan yang mengganggunya.

.

.

.

 **Esok harinya...**

Naruto berdiri di depan pagar rumah Shikamaru, ia menunggu izin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah megah sang teman.

"Pasti sesuatu akan terjadi lagi padaku hari ini," gumamnya pelan lalu tak lama pintu gerbang rumah Shikamaru pun terbuka.

"Akhirnya ..."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang tuan muda, Nara Shikamaru. Naruto akhirnya dapat memasuki halaman rumah Shikamaru yang luas nan panjang. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman rumah itu dan terlihatlah tiga ekor anjing yang memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik dan langkah kakinya.

 _'Sepertinya mereka tidak senang akan kedatanganku.'_

Naruto perlahan-lahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk rumah kediaman keluarga Shikamaru yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat di mana dirinya berada. Tapi hatinya begitu gelisah saat mendengar gonggongan ketiga ekor anjing penjaga yang terlihat seolah siap menerkam sang Uzumaki.

 _'Sial, selalu seperti ini!'_

Karena tidak ingin berlama-lama ditatapi ketiga ekor anjing milik Shikamaru yang terus menerus menggonggong, Naruto segera mengambil langkah seribu. Ia berlari terbirit-birit agar lekas sampai di pintu masuk rumah sang teman. Tak ayal ketiga anjing penjaga itu segera mengejarnya, rantai yang mengikat mereka pun terputus dari tempatnya.

"Arthuria! Tolong aku!"

Rasa panik karena dikejar anjing-anjing penjaga membuat Naruto malah mengucapkan sebuah nama tanpa ia sadari. Shikamaru sendiri yang kala ini sedang menandatangani beberapa dokumen segera menghentikan aktifitasnya saat mendengar Naruto berteriak di halaman rumahnya.

"Naruto?!"

Ia berjalan cepat ke arah jendela di dekatnya dan melihat sang teman yang sedang dikejar anjing-anjing penjaga rumahnya.

"Jauhkan ketiga anjing itu dari temanku, cepat!"

Shikamaru yang khawatir segera memerintahkan tangan kanan sang ayah untuk mengurus hal yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Pria setengah baya itu membungkukkan badannya ke arah Shikamaru lalu segera keluar dari dalam ruangan untuk menjalankan perintah sang tuan muda untuk menolong Naruto.

Sementara Naruto sendiri...

"Shi-ka-ma-ru!"

Ia terus berlari, menghindari kejaran ketiga ekor anjing penjaga rumah Shikamaru. Keringatpun bercucuran dengan derasnya, tapi saat ini yang ada di pikiran Naruto hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara agar bisa sampai di depan pintu rumah Shikamaru dengan selamat.

Dan akhirnya terdengar bunyi peluit dari seseorang yang membuka pintu rumah Shikamaru, melemparkan beberapa mainan untuk ketiga ekor anjing yang mengejar Naruto. Alhasil, Naruto pun selamat.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Naruto terlihat mensejajarkan kedua kakinya sambil bersandar di sebuah sofa yang berada di ruang kerja sang teman.

"Aduh, kakiku ..."

Kedua kakinya seakan tidak bisa digerakkan lagi, sementara sang teman tidak habis pikir jika Naruto akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi.

"Ini, minumlah ..." Shikamaru memberikan segelas air dingin kepada Naruto.

" _Thank you_ ," balas Naruto lalu segera meminum air itu sampai habis.

"Hah, merepotkan!" Shikamaru berkeluh kesah akan ulah temannya. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa yang berada di hadapan Naruto.

Shikamaru mengenakan pakaian formal berupa _toxedo_ hitam. Sedangkan Naruto tampak mengenakan cardigan putih dengan celana dasar hitam panjang.

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali, jangan lari saat ada anjing di dekatmu, Naruto!" Shikamaru memarahi temannya.

"Tap-tapi kan, Shika-"

"Semakin kau lari, anjing-anjing itu akan semakin mengejarmu. Terlebih kau jarang datang kemari, jadi ketiga anjing itu menganggapmu sebagai orang asing!" cetus Shikamaru yang kesal.

"Hah, bagaimana aku mau sering berkunjung ke rumahmu. Setiap aku ke sini saja aku harus beradu lari dengan ketiga anjing penjaga itu. Jika tiap hari aku ke sini, itu sama saja aku membiarkan kedua kakiku terlepas dari tempatnya!"

Naruto tidak mengindahkan saran dari Shikamaru.

"Hm, terserah dirimu saja, Naruto." Shikamaru tampak kesal karena merasa berbicara dengan Naruto saat ini hanya akan membuat tekanan darahnya naik.

Ia kemudian membiarkan Naruto beristirahat sejenak untuk melepas lelah sehabis berlari. Setelah itu keduanya kemudian berenang bersama sambil mengobrol santai di kolam renang yang berada di belakang kediaman Shikamaru dan keluarga.

.

.

.

 **Di kolam renang...**

Shikamaru meluncur dan berenang menggunakan gaya bebas, air di kolam renang yang berukuran 5x10 meter itu mampu meringankan sedikit pusing di kepala Shikamaru akibat ulah sang teman, sementara Naruto sendiri masih tampak sibuk melakukan pemanasan.

"Oiii, Naruto!"

Shikamaru memanggil Naruto dari seberang sisi kolam renang.

"Sampai kapan kau melakukan pemanasan?!" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hah, apa?!" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

 _'Hah ... sepertinya dia tidak mendengarku,'_ gumam Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lalu kembali meluncur dan berenang mendekat ke arah Naruto. Kedua sahabat itu kemudian berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati suasana di siang hari.

"Segarnya ..."

Naruto berulang kali mencelupkan dirinya ke dalam kolam renang. Saat itu baik Naruto maupun Shikamaru hanya bermodal celana _boxer_ hitam sepangkal paha untuk berenang. Mereka saat ini tengah berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding kolam dan menahan tangannya di tepian kolam.

"Minumlah, pelayanku sudah menyediakan minuman segar." Shikamaru menawarkan minuman _tropis_ kepada Naruto.

"Sepertinya, aku memang harus menyelesaikan semua ini, Shikamaru." Naruto menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang berdiri di samping kirinya.

"Menyelesaikan apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia, siapa lagi?" balas Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto. Apa kau merasa menyesal?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Tidak, lebih dari itu. Aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya," cetus Naruto.

 **BURRRR**

Sontak saja Shikamaru menyemburkan minuman yang sedang ia minum saat mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Yang benar saja?!" Shikamaru tak percaya.

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Ck! Merepotkan!" decih Shikamaru sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Arthuria bukanlah seorang gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta dan percaya begitu saja kepada orang lain, Naruto. Kau harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan hatinya." Shikamaru menuturkan apa yang dirinya ketahui tentang Arthuria.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Minta maaflah kepadanya atas kejadian waktu itu, karena aku sudah berusaha mewakili tapi dia menolaknya dengan ketus!" ujar Shikamaru.

"Be-benarkah?" Naruto tak percaya.

"Sudah kubilang, dia bukan gadis yang mudah mempercayai orang lain. Maka dari itu aku hanya dapat menuruti apa yang dia instruksikan kepadaku walaupun itu merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak menyukai Arthuria?"

"Tidak, bukan dirinya tapi sikapnya yang terlalu tegas dan dingin kepada setiap orang," jawab Shikamaru.

"Bukankah seorang pemimpin harusnya bersikap seperti itu?" Naruto mencoba beradu argumen dengan Shikamaru.

"Ya, itu benar. Pemimpin memang harus bersifat memaksa karena secara manusiawi kesadaran tidak akan ada jika tidak dipaksakan. Dan sifat pemimpin yang baik juga mengarahkan, mengkoordinir serta mengayomi anggotanya.

Tapi Arthuria akan menjadi sangat dingin kepada siapa saja yang tidak disukainya, kau harus tahu itu, Naruto." Shikamaru memaparkan.

"Begitu, ya? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin hanya kau yang akan mengetahuinya." Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di samping kanannya.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba," ujar Naruto yang kini diselimuti perasaan yang sulit untuk diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

Naruto pun berpikir ulang atas niatannya untuk segera menyatakan cinta kepada Arthuria.

Secepat itu? Ya, dirinya memutuskan untuk melakukan hal itu karena bayangan Arthuria selalu mengganggu alam pikirannya.

.

.

.

 **Esok hari, Senin pukul 2 siang waktu setempat.**

Naruto berusaha untuk bertemu dengan Arthuria, selain berniat untuk meminta maaf secara langsung , ia ingin mengajak Arthuria nonton bersama. Tapi sayang, sang dewi sedang tidak berada di tempat yang membuat Naruto kebingungan untuk melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana, ya? Tiket ini berlaku terakhir malam ini." Naruto tampak memegangi kedua tiket itu sambil berjalan menuju parkiran kampus.

"Apa aku jual saja ya tiketnya?" tanyanya lagi dengan diri sendiri.

"Hahhhh ... mengapa harus seperti ini?" Keluh dan kesah akhirnya terucap dari bibir sang Uzumaki.

Tanpa sengaja, Naruto melihat seorang teman yang sedang memanaskan mesin _skuter matic-_ nya di tepi parkiran kampus. Dan ide _brilian_ itupun muncul.

"Shino!" teriaknya dari kejauhan lalu segera mendekati teman.

"Naruto?"

"Shino, apa kau mau membeli tiketku?" tanya Naruto kepada pemuda berjaket hijau lumut yang tertutup dan berkacamata itu.

"Tiket?"

"Iya tiket, tiket nonton." Naruto sudah kehabisan akal sehingga ia ingin menjual tiket nontonnya saja.

"Hm, jadi kau mendekati dan menyapaku hanya ingin menawarkan tiket?" tanya Shino mematahkan.

 **STABB**

Mendengar ucapan Shino, Naruto menjadi tidak enak hati sendiri.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, Shino," jawab Naruto.

"Kau datang jika hanya ada perlunya, apakah itu yang dinamakan teman?" Shino bertanya lagi.

Sudah jatuh tertimpah tangga, mungkin itulah pribahasa yang tepat untuk Naruto saat ini. Dirinya sudah diliputi kebimbangan ditambah rentetan pertanyaan dari Shino yang membuat dirinya makin tidak berarah.

 _'Shino, kau belum berubah juga. Andai dirimu bukan temanku, mungkin sudah kusumpel mulutmu dengan dedaunan,'_ gumam Naruto di dalam hati.

Shino merupakan pribadi dengan segala sesuatunya yang terlalu memasukkan ke dalam hati (baca: baperan). Sehingga membuat Naruto jarang bertegur sapa karena dia sendiripun enggan mendengarkan penuturan Shino yang selalu salah tanggap akan maksudnya.

Ya, setiap individu beda kepala, beda isi. Tergantung bagaimana cara kita memandangnya.

.

.

.

 **Setengah jam kemudian...**

Rasa lelah dan letih di Naruto rasakan di awal senja. Kini ia tengah duduk di halte bus yang tak jauh dari kampusnya untuk menunggu kedatangan bus selanjutnya.

"Temanku bermacam-macam, tapi hanya Shino seorang yang sulit kupahami."

Naruto merogoh saku celananya, mengambil dua buah tiket nonton yang hampir hangus itu.

"Kasihan sekali kau tiket, malam ini malam terakhir bagimu tapi tidak ada yang ingin memakaimu."

Dipandangi dalam-dalam tiket nonton itu sampai Naruto tidak memperdulikan seorang gadis cantik yang duduk tak jauh dari dirinya. Gadis itu menoleh, melihat kelakuan Naruto yang berbicara sendiri.

 _'Dia gila?'_ gumam sang gadis yang risih melihat ulah Naruto.

Naruto tak kunjung berhenti berceloteh hingga menarik simpatik sang gadis untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ma-af ..." Sang gadis menyapa Naruto, memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Naruto lebih jelas.

" _Are .._.?" Merasa ada yang berbicara kepadanya, Naruto segera berhenti berbicara sendiri.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya sang gadis.

"Hah?!"

"Sedari tadi kau berbicara sendiri, apa kau butuh minum?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Gadis itu begitu cantik, rambutnya terkuncir berkepang dua dengan pita hitam yang menghiasi rambutnya. Mengenakan jumptsuit putih dibalut blezer merah dan rok balon mini yang berwarna hitam. Kaki jenjangnya dihiasi dengan leging panjang dan sepatu pantofel yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Ap-apa? Ti-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto yang masih bingung.

"Em, baiklah. Aku pikir kau sakit sehingga berbicara sendiri. Boleh kududuk di sini? tanya gadis itu sambil duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Si-silahkan," Naruto masih terkejut akan rentetan pertanyaan sang gadis.

Entah mengapa walau ada seorang gadis cantik yang mendekatinya, hati Naruto tampak biasa saja. Saat ini dirinya lebih merasa terkejut karena tanpa ia sadari ulahnya menarik perhatian orang lain.

"Sepertinya kau sedang dalam masalah." Gadis itu mengajak Naruto berbicara.

"Masalah?"

"Iya, masalah. Kau mengerti ucapanku?" Sang gadis mulai tampak kesal berbicara dengan sang Uzumaki.

"Eh, tidak. Aku hanya bingung. Yah bingung, itu benar. Hehehe ..." Naruto terkekeh sendiri.

"Bingung, kenapa?" tanya sang gadis itu lagi.

"Itu, kenapa ya?" Naruto berpikir sejenak.

 _'Aduh, gadis ini banyak bertanya, aku jadi pusing.'_ Batinnya bergumam sendiri.

Gadis itu terlihat mengeraskan wajahnya dan sontak saja membuat Naruto teringat dengan sang dewi.

"Tu-tunggu. Aku hanya sedang bingung, pacarku tidak ingin kuajak nonton padahal aku sudah membelikannya tiket ini." Naruto memperlihatkan tiket nonton itu kepada sang gadis.

Tak lama gadis itu seperti menahan tawa saat Naruto memberikan penjelasannya.

"Jadi, pacarmu sampai membuat dirimu seperti orang kebingungan?" desak sang gadis.

"Iya, bukan hanya itu. Dia membuatku gila, dia selalu menggangguku tanpa henti. Aku sudah tidak sanggup jika harus berlama-lama seperti ini." Naruto menceritakan apa yang tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku beli saja tiketnya? Lalu kau belikan dia yang lain?" Gadis itu menawarkan bantuan.

"Sungguh?!" Naruto tak percaya.

"Hu-um." Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk, menanggapi.

 _'Akhirnya, perjuanganku tidak sia-sia. Aku akan membelikannya bunga saja kalau begitu, sebagai permohonan maafku padanya,'_ batin Naruto.

"Baiklah, setuju!"

Naruto lalu melakukan tawar-menawar dengan sang gadis dan akhirnya kesepakatan itupun terjadi. Tanpa keduanya sadari jika ada seseorang yang melihat keakraban mereka, melintas mengendarai mobil tepat di hadapan keduanya.

 _'Rin ... kau ..._ '

Pemuda berambut merah itu tampak kecewa saat melihat sang gadis tertawa bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang tak dikenalnya.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Hal Bodoh

Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto dan Fate/Stay Night disclaimer Type-Moon

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author hanya meminjam karakter untuk cerita ini dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari cerita yang dipublish.

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, AR, AT, Typo (s), miss-Typo, dan banyak kesalahan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

 **My Library**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Humor, Parody, Family, Suspense, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry

.

.

.

Chapter 5 Hal Bodoh

.

Hari terus berganti, waktu terus bergulir, seakan tidak peduli akan kejadian yang telah berlalu di bumi.

Di sana, di jalan taman kampus terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut kuning yang mencoba berbicara kepada seorang gadis cantik, yang mana mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

"Apakah kali ini Naruto akan berhasil, Shikamaru?"

Utakata menoleh sesaat ke arah Shikamaru yang berada di sebelah kanannya, keduanya saat ini tengah berada sedikit jauh dari tempat di mana kedua insan itu sedang berbicara.

Shikamaru mengenakan cardigan hitam panjang dengan setelan _jeans_ dan sepatu _sport_ hitam. Tidak seperti Utakata yang saat itu nampak sedikit formal dengan memakai kemeja biru polos dan celana dasar hitam dan sepatu pantofel yang juga berwarna hitam.

Sepertinya ia mempunyai urusan resmi hari ini. Dimana tidak seperti biasanya ia mengenakan seragam formal saat kuliah berlangsung.

"Hn, merepotkan."

Shikamaru menghela napasnya, merasa telah membuang waktu hanya untuk mengamati sang teman yang sedang berdrama dari kejauhan.

"Bagaimana jika kita taruhan?" Utakata mencoba mengajak Shikamaru untuk menentukan hasil akhirnya.

"Ck! Aku kalah atau menang, tetap saja aku yang akan membayari makan kalian. Merepotkan!" Shikamaru menolak akan ajakan temannya itu.

"Ahahahaha ..."

Entah mengapa Utakata merasa malu sendiri saat Shikamaru berkata seperti itu kepada dirinya.

"Hei, Shikamaru. Bukankah kita teman? Teman harus saling berbagi."

Utakata mencoba menutupi rasa malunya dengan beralibi. Ia tersenyum sambil menahan tawa dan malu.

"Ck! Merepotkan!" desis Shikamaru datar.

Baik Shikamaru maupun Utakata tidak pernah merasa jika pertemanan mereka membuat salah satu pihak dirugikan. Mereka mungkin sering berselisih, tapi tetap saja tidak dapat memecahkan rasa persahabatan yang telah terjalin, begitu kuat hingga selalu berbagi dalam kekurangan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Arthuria, aku-"

Naruto terbata, ia mencoba berbicara kepada seorang gadis yang selalu melintas di alam imajinasinya itu. Berpakaian kemeja _orange_ yang lengannya digulung hingga siku dan celana dasar serta sepatu pantofel yang berwarna hitam. Menyertai adegannya saat berbicara dengan sang dewi.

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai kata-kata untuk dibicarakan lagi?"

Gadis bersurai kuning itu tampak lelah menghadapi tingkah Naruto yang seakan berbelit-belit dan menghabiskan waktunya.

Saat itu ia tampak cantik dalam setelan _jumpsuit_ berwarna putih, celana pensil hitam dan sepatu sandal yang berwarna putih.

"Arthuria, aku hanya ingin ..."

Lagi-lagi Naruto seperti terbata, ucapannya terus menerus seperti itu hingga membuat Arthuria merasa bosan.

"Baiklah, Uzumaki Naruto. Kita sudahi saja perbincangan hari ini, selamat siang."

Arthuria berbalik, berniat untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi entah mengapa saat beranjak berjalan dirinya merasa tertahan. Setelah disadari, ternyata tangan kirinya dipegang oleh sang Uzumaki.

Arthuria terdiam, tidak berbalik hanya membiarkan tangan kirinya dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Aku tau aku salah, tapi sungguh tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk melecehkanmu. Melecehkan seorang wanita yang kini mengisi hatiku ..."

Entah mengapa, Arthuria terperanjat saat mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Semilir angin yang menyapu poni rambutnya bersama daun-daun pohon taman yang berjatuhan seakan mengiringi akan maksud perkataan Naruto yang begitu lancar diucapkan.

"Arthuria, maukah dirimu memaafkanku? Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja," ucap Naruto lagi berharap Arthuria mau berbalik menghadap ke arahnya.

 _'Naruto ...'_

"Arthuria, jawablah ..." Naruto meminta kembali sang dewi untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Arthuria memejamkan kedua mata, menarik napas perlahan lalu mengembuskannya. Ia kemudian berbalik menghadap Naruto dan seketika roman kesedihan di wajah Naruto hilang saat melihat wajah sang dewi.

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana aku harus percaya jika permintaan maaf ini tidak main-main?" tanya Arthuria kepada Naruto.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, sepertinya ia akan membuat suatu janji.

"Nanti malam, aku akan menunggumu di depan sebuah toko bunga yang tak jauh dari tempat di mana kita bertemu untuk pertama kali," ucap Naruto sungguh-sungguh.

Arthuria terdiam, lalu melepaskan tangan kanan Naruto yang belum melepaskan tangan kirinya.

"Baik, pukul delapan malam," sahut Arthuria kemudian.

Dan akhirnya, sebuah kesepakatan itu terjadi di antara Naruto dan Arthuria. Setelah sekian lama waktu yang sulit untuk mempertemukan keduanya.

.

.

.

 **7.45 pm, waktu Tokyo dan sekitarnya.**

Setengah perjalanan sudah Naruto lalui untuk menemui sang dewi. Ia berdandan _simple_ dan _casual_ di malam Minggu yang ceria ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, hatinya malam ini sungguh berbunga-bunga. Saat turun dari bus pun tak lupa Naruto untuk menebarkan senyum kebahagiaannya. Tetapi sesuatu mengganggu pandangannya, dari kejauhan ia seperti melihat sesuatu yang tengah terjadi.

"Apa itu?"

Naruto mencoba mendekat ke sebuah jalan gang yang gelap nan sempit dan ia dapati jika seorang pemuda bertubuh tambun sedang dikeroyok oleh tiga orang.

"Kau mencoba bermain-main denganku, Gendut!"

 **Bugh**!

Pemuda berambut _silver_ itu meninju perut pemuda yang bertubuh tambun, sang pemuda bertubuh tambun itu tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa karena kedua tangannya dipegangi oleh dua orang pemuda yang merupakan teman sang pemuda berambut _silver_.

"Habis kau malam ini-"

"Hentikan!"

Saat sebuah _bogem mentah_ akan melayang mengenai pipi pemuda bertubuh tambun, Naruto segera berteriak untuk menghentikan aksi liar ketiga pemuda yang mengeroyok satu orang itu.

Sontak saja ketiga pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Naruto, sedang pemuda bertubuh tambun dibiarkan jatuh terduduk menyandar pada dinding gang.

"Hei, Kawan! Rupanya ada seseorang yang ingin menjadi pahlawan malam ini," ucap pemuda berambut _silver_ sambil membuang ludahnya ke samping kanan.

"Archer, apa kita harus habisi dia juga?!" tanya pemuda berambut ungu, berapi-api.

"Tahan, Shinji. Dia tidak tahu siapa kita. Mari kita dekati saja anak itu."

Pemuda berambut _silver_ itu memang benar adalah Archer, mengenakan cardigan merah lengan panjang, _jeans_ dan sepatu _sport_ yang berwarna hitam. Sedang pemuda yang berambut ungu adalah Shinji, mengenakan cardigan biru, _jeans_ hitam dan sepatu _sport_ biru. Sedang seorang pemuda yang satunya lagi berambut hitam adalah Kiritsugu. Ia tampak _calm_ dengan t- _shirt_ putih terbalut kemeja hitam, _jeans_ dan sepatu _sport_ yang berwarna biru.

Ketiganya berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Melihat hal itu, Naruto pun menelan ludahnya, merasa khawatir tentang kejadian yang akan terjadi. Tapi ia berkeyakinan jika dirinya berada di pihak yang benar.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Archer kepada Naruto dengan suara lantang.

"Kau berani-beraninya menghentikan kegiatan kami," Shinji ikut bicara.

Dalam satu tarikan napas, Naruto mencoba memberanikan diri menutupi rasa khawatir di hatinya.

"Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Naruto tegas.

"Naruto, ya? Hm, sepertinya aku mengenalmu." Archer dengan angkuhnya berkata seolah mengejek Naruto.

"Archer, tak baik jika kita meneruskan hal ini," Kiritsugu berbisik ke telinga kiri Archer.

"Hah! Tak kusangka malam ini aku belum dapat mengobati tanganku yang gatal." Archer membunyikan tulang-tulang jemarinya.

"Tapi baiklah, akan aku mengingat namamu, Naruto."

Archer tersenyum tipis, berjalan lalu menabrak bahu kiri Naruto sampai Naruto terdorong ke belakang. Diikuti Shinji yang tersenyum mengejek dan Kiritsugu dengan tatapan yang tajam mengarah ke sang Uzumaki.

Ketiganya segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang mereka parkir di tepi jalan. Setelah kepergian mereka, Naruto bergegas mendekati sosok pemuda bertubuh tambun yang jatuh terduduk tak berdaya, menyandar pada dinding gang yang gelap.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto membantu mengobati sosok pemuda yang menjadi korban pengeroyokkan Archer dan teman-temannya.

"Kau tak apa?" Naruto berusaha mengobati luka di wajah sosok itu lalu memberikannya air minum.

"Terima kasih," jawab sosok itu yang terlihat kesulitan bernapas.

Keduanya duduk di sebuah taman kecil yang berada di tepi jalan, dekat gang tempat di mana kejadian tadi berlangsung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hal ini sudah terbiasa bagiku," jawabnya tertahan.

Naruto seperti ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan sosok yang baru saja ditemuinya.

"Oh, iya. Namaku Naruto." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berkenalan.

Sosok itu kemudian menoleh sesaat ke arah Naruto, melihat tangan Naruto yang mengajaknya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Chouji," jawab sosok pemuda bertubuh tambun.

Sosok yang bernama Chouji itu membalas salam perkenalan dari Naruto. Mereka kemudian berkenalan dan bercakap-cakap hingga Chouji menceritakan kepada Naruto apa alasan hingga dirinya terkena pukulan Archer dan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Arthuria telah lama menunggu kedatangan Naruto di depan sebuah toko bunga. Ia terlihat kesal karena tiga puluh menitnya sudah terbuang sia-sia.

Ia menunggu sendiri, sambil menjinjing tas kuliahnya.

"Di mana ya, anak itu?"

Ia bergumam sendiri, bolak-balik melihat jam di tangan kirinya. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak didapati seorang pemuda yang telah berjanji kepadanya untuk bertemu malam ini.

"Menyebalkan!"

Arthuria marah, kesal, dan jengkel kepada Naruto. Padahal untuk bertemu dengannya malam ini, Arthuria telah berusaha untuk secepat mungkin menyelesaikan pekerjaan _part time_ -nya di kantor.

Ia masih menunggu, dan terus menunggu hingga kesabarannya habis.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Ini yang terakhir kalinya."

Arthuria mendengus kesal saat melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.40 malam. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan melupakan janji yang telah terucap.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto teringat dengan sebuah janji pentingnya.

"Astaga, Chouji!" Naruto terperanjat kala teringat dengan sesuatu.

"Naruto?" Chouji tampak bingung di sela-sela obrolannya bersama Naruto.

"Chouji, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti!"

Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan Chouji, ia berlari kemudian mencari bus agar lebih cepat sampai ke tujuan. Tapi sayang, jadwal kedatangan bus belum ada untuk saat ini. Sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus berlari menuju tempat dimana dirinya membuat janji temu.

 _'Arthuria, tunggu aku!'_

Naruto berlari sekencang mungkin menuju lokasi, melewati tepi jalan yang sepi, mengambil _jalan_ _tikus_ agar segera sampai di toko bunga.

Tetapi sesampainya di sana...

"Hosh ... hosh ..."

Naruto terengah-engah, ia memegang kedua lututnya karena merasa lelah sehabis berlari. Ia berjalan mendekat ke toko bunga dan ia lihat jika sudah pukul 9.15 malam.

"Sial!"

Ia menyesal, merasa bersalah, dan menyadari jika sudah mengingkari janjinya. Tapi ia juga tidak dapat mengabaikan untuk membantu orang lain yang tengah berada dalam kesulitan.

"Argh!"

Naruto menendang dinding toko bunga, melampiaskan rasa kesal dan amarahnya kepada diri sendiri.

"Arthuria, maafkan aku ..."

Ia mengusap kepalanya sendiri kemudian berkacak pinggang, memikirkan bagaimana cara agar dirinya dapat menjelaskan keadaan yang sesungguhnya telah terjadi.

"Apa ... apa aku harus menemuinya di rumah malam ini?" tanyanya sendiri.

"Tapi, sampai di rumahnya bukannya dibukakan pintu malah aku disiram air panas."

Naruto berbicara sendiri, mencoba bernegosiasi dengan dirinya.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku melakukan kesalahan besar. Sampai dia menungguku yang bodoh ini. Aku harus menebusnya. Tunggu aku, Arthuria ..."

.

.

.

 **Pagi hari, pukul 07.00 waktu Tokyo setempat.**

Seperti biasanya, Arthuria tidak ingin membuang waktunya dengan percuma. Di pagi hari yang nampak cerah ini, ia terlihat tengah menyirami beberapa pot bunga di depan rumahnya. Ia menyapu halaman itu sampai bersih, hingga terlihat butiran-butiran keringat yang membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Sungguh cantik," gumam seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa itu.

Gadis yang merupakan pujaan hatinya itu terlihat begitu istimewa kala ini. Tubuhnya hanya terbalut daster berwarna biru polos yang menyiratkan jika Arthuria adalah seorang wanita yang keibuan nan mempunyai sisi lembut yang jarang diketahui orang banyak.

Tak ingin berlama-lama mengintip dan mencuri pandang dari jauh, pemuda itu berjalan, bergegas mendekati sang gadis yang sedang merapikan pot-pot bunga.

"Arthuria ..."

Naruto menyapa, senyuman yang tulus tersirat di wajahnya. Bila boleh jujur, di dalam hatinya masih merasa tidak enak akan kelalaiannya semalam.

Arthuria menoleh ke asal suara yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Kau?!"

Ia terperanjat saat mendapati jika Naruto lah yang memanggil dirinya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Arthuria yang terlihat masih kesal.

"Ak-aku ..."

"Jika hanya ingin membuang waktuku, silakan segera pergi dan jangan ganggu aku!"

Arthuria berbalik, beranjak meninggalkan Naruto.

"Arthuria!"

Naruto segera menahan Arthuria dengan memegang tangan kanannya. Gadis itu pun segera menyadari jika tangannya dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Lepaskan!"

Arthuria segera menghempaskan tangan Naruto dari tangannya.

"Arthuria, aku kemari ingin-"

"Ingin membuatku kesal?" Arthuria menatap Naruto dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Tidak. Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian semalam. Sungguh Arthuria aku tidak sengaja melakukan hal ini."

Naruto berusaha menceritakan kejadian semalam kepada Arthuria tapi Arthuria malah bergegas pergi meninggalkannya dan menuju pintu rumah.

"Arthuria!"

Spontan saja ia mengejar Arthuria, berniat untuk menahannya lagi. Tapi sayang, Arthuria lebih dulu menutup pintu rumahnya.

 **BRAK!**

Naruto pun tidak dapat ikut masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Arthuria, tolong. Berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Tolong, Arthuria ..."

Naruto terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Arthuria dari luar berharap Arthuria mau membukakan pintu.

"Arthuria, kau tahu aku sudah menunggu di depan rumahmu sejak pukul lima pagi." Naruto berusaha membujuk.

"Aku tidak peduli!" teriak Arthuria dari dalam.

"Aku belum sarapan, Arthuria. Bagaimana jika aku mati di depan rumahmu?"

Naruto dalam keadaan yang benar lapar mencoba berterus terang, walaupun sejujurnya ia sangat malu.

Arthuria tampak berpikir dari balik pintu rumahnya, ia khawatir jika Naruto benar-benar mati di depan rumahnya. Ia kemudian mengintip ke luar jendela dan didapati jika Naruto tengah duduk di pinggir teras sambil menunduk.

 _'Dia memang menyebalkan!'_ gerutu Arthuria di dalam hati.

Karena rasa kesal, Arthuria masih kukuh untuk tidak membukakan pintu, ia terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya untuk segera merapikan seisi rumah. Tanpa ia sadari jika waktu terus berlalu dan membiarkan Naruto menunggu di luar rumahnya.

.

.

.

 **09.00 am**

Pekerjaan sudah selesai, Arthuria berniat keluar rumah untuk membeli sayuran. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Naruto tengah tertidur di depan rumahnya yang ia pikir mati sungguhan.

"Naruto! Bangun, Naruto!"

Arthuria panik, ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto dengan keras agar pemuda itu dapat segera tersadar.

"Naruto!" teriakan Arthuria begitu keras hingga menyadarkan Naruto dari tidurnya.

"Arthuria, akhirnya kau mau membukakan pintu," ucap Naruto saat membuka kedua matanya sambil tersenyum ke arah Arthuria.

Sontak saja Arthuria bertambah kesal karena merasa dikerjai oleh tingkah konyol sang Uzumaki. Dengan perasaan kesal yang tertahan, ia masuk ke dalam rumah lalu mengambil segelas air.

 **BURRR...**

Ternyata Arthuria menyiram sang Uzumaki dengan segelas air yang ia ambil dari dalam rumah.

Tapi yang namanya Naruto, ia akan terus tersenyum walaupun bajunya harus basah terkena siraman air dari Arthuria.

 _'Tak apa, lakukanlah sesukamu, Hime. Aku pasrah.'_

Naruto berbisik di dalam hatinya, tersenyum sambil menahan tawa melihat raut wajah Arthuria di kala marah.

.

.

.

 **Satu jam kemudian...**

Naruto dan Arthuria sarapan bersama, terlihat keduanya duduk berhadapan di depan meja makan.

Di dalam batin Naruto, ia tidak menyangka jika dibalik keangkuhan sang dewi mempunyai sisi lembut yang sangat menyentuh hatinya. Keibuan, sifat itulah yang membuat Naruto makin menyukai gadis yang akhir-akhir ini telah mengganggu alam imajinasinya.

"Sedari pagi, aku tidak melihat keluargamu. Apakah kau tinggal sendiri di rumah ini, Arthuria?" Naruto mencoba bertanya sesaat setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Tidak, aku tinggal bersama ibu dan kakak laki-lakiku," jawab Arthuria.

"Mereka ..."

Naruto mencoba menebak-nebak kemana ibu dan kakak yang Arthuria ceritakan.

"Kakakku sedang ada kerjaan di luar kota dan ibu menginap sementara waktu karena sedang mendapat pesanan partai besar."

Arthuria menjawab sambil menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Ibumu ..."

"Ibuku seorang penjahit dan kakakku hanya seorang pekerja biasa," tukas Arthuria.

"Oh, begitu. Maaf jika aku terlalu banyak bertanya. Tapi mengapa dirimu lebih memilih untuk mengambil _arsitektur_ daripada _designer_ , Arthuria?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Arthuria diam sejenak, meneguk segelas air lalu menarik napas.

"Mungkin, karena aku ingin mempunyai rumah sendiri. Maka dari itu aku mengambil fakultas ini," ujar Arthuria kepada Naruto.

Sedikit demi sedikit, kehidupan Arthuria mulai terkuak dan diketahui oleh Naruto. Naruto sendiri makin menyakini jika Arthuria bukanlah tipekal wanita manja yang selalu bergantung kepada orang lain.

"Aku bereskan ini dulu."

Arthuria segera membereskan makanan sisa di meja, meletakkannya di dalam lemari makanan lalu segera beranjak mencuci piring.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu tidak ingin berdiam diri, ia lekas-lekas membantu Arthuria untuk mencuci bekas piring yang kotor. Dan sesuatu itupun akhirnya terjadi di antara keduanya.

.

.

.

 **Lima menit kemudian...**

Arthuria mulai mencuci satu persatu piring dan peralatan masak yang kotor. Naruto berada di samping kiri Arthuria dan menemaninya. Keduanya begitu dekat hingga membuat Arthuria sedikit risih.

"Bisakah kau sedikit menjauh, Naruto?" tanya Arthuria saat menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Menjauh?"

"Iya, menjauh. Kita terlalu dekat, aku menjadi risih karenanya." Arthuria mencoba menjelaskan.

"Um, baiklah." Naruto kemudian menjauh dari Arthuria, tetapi hanya selangkah.

 _'Sepertinya dia ingin membuatku kesal lagi.'_ Arthuria mulai kesal akan tingkah yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Kau tahu, Arthuria? Aku sangat senang hari ini. Kau mau menerimaku kembali," ucap Naruto sambil membilas piring yang telah dicuci Arthuria.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya, itu benar. Rasanya seperti terbalas."

Naruto mengungkapkan sesuatu yang membuat Arthuria ingin segera menyelesaikan cucian piringnya.

"Apa kau mempunyai seorang kekasih, Arthuria?" Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya sambil menoleh ke arah Arthuria.

"Apa?"

"Apa?"

Keduanya saling bertanya, apa.

"Maksudku, apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?" tanya Arthuria.

"Yang kuucapkan tadi, apa?"

"Bukan, yang tadi."

"Yang tadi, apa?"

"Naruto!" Arthuria mulai kesal.

"Arthuria-"

"Cukup!"

Arthuria sudah cukup kesal akan ulah Naruto yang menurut dirinya sangat memancing emosi.

Ia kemudian berniat memukul sang Uzumaki dengan tangan yang masih berbusa karena sabun cuci piring. Tapi, Naruto segera menahannya dan membuat Arthuria tidak berkutik.

"Lepaskan!" Arthuria berusaha berontak.

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah."

Naruto tersenyum penuh maksud ke arah Arthuria. Ia menatap dalam-dalam gadis yang berada dekat di hadapannya.

"Naruto ..."

"Kau sungguh berbeda dari yang kukira, _Hime ..._." Naruto mulai mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Arthuria terperanjat, kedua matanya terbelalak karena kaget.

"Naruto ..."

Naruto terus menatap Arthuria, tersenyum sambil terus menahan kedua tangan sang dewi.

"Naruto, jangan macam-macam!" Arthuria mencoba memperingatkan.

Peringatan itu tidak digubris oleh Naruto, ia malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Arthuria. Kedua wajah itu berada sangat dekat hingga membuat Arthuria berulang kali mengedipkan kedua matanya.

 _'Naruto ...'_

Naruto sendiri dengan perlahan-lahan makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arthuria, lalu memiringkannya sedikit untuk menggapai daging tipis yang berwarna _peach_ itu...

.

.

.

TBC


	6. First Kiss

Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto dan Fate/Stay Night disclaimer Type-Moon

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author hanya meminjam karakter untuk cerita ini dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari cerita yang di-publish.

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, AR, AT, Typo (s), miss-Typo, dan banyak kesalahan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

 **My Library**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Humor, Parody, Family, Suspense, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry

.

.

.

Chapter 6 First Kiss

.

Harum napas sang dewi begitu bersemayam di rongga hidung Naruto. Keadaan seisi rumah yang hening menambah atmosfer keintiman keduanya.

Arthuria berusaha menahan, masih menahan laju deru napas itu. Ia tidak henti-hentinya menahan tubuh sang Uzumaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arah dirinya.

"Naruto ... jangan!"

Naruto tidak memperdulikan, ia malah mendekap pinggang Arthuria dengan tangan kanannya lalu menariknya agar tubuh keduanya makin dekat.

 _'Naruto ...'_

Arthuria terkunci, ia tidak dapat bergerak kala napas sang pemuda bergurat tiga itu mulai terasa sangat dekat di wajahnya.

"Mmhh..."

Dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling bertemu, menempel lembut dan menimbulkan sensasi yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya.

 _'Ini ...'_

Baru kali ini keduanya merasakan sensasi panas yang perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dan naik cepat ke atas kepala, perasaan yang membuat degup jantung keduanya berdetak lebih kencang tidak seperti keadaan normal pada umumnya.

Arthuria terdiam, ia terkejut karena rasa tak percaya jika Naruto akan melakukan hal seberani ini kepadanya. Naruto sendiri masih menunggu respon sang dewi, tapi Arthuria terlalu kikuk untuk menanggapi ciuman itu. Hal itu terlihat jelas pada kedua matanya yang berkerlap-kerlip saat berciuman dengan Naruto. Sedang Naruto masih terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menunggu respon sang dewi.

Akankah Arthuria menyerahkan diri?

Tidak, ia masih tidak merespon Naruto hingga membuat sang Uzumaki menghentikan ciumannya. Dan perlahan pemuda bergurat tiga itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Arthuria.

" _Hime_ , apakah dirimu masih belum menyadari jika aku mencintaimu?"

Sambil memegang dengan lembut pipi Arthuria dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto berkata pelan, menatap lembut sang gadis, yang mana perkataan itu sontak saja membuat Arthuria terkejut bukan main.

Akhirnya Naruto menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada seorang gadis yang beberapa minggu ini selalu mengganggu alam pikirannya, walaupun setelah berbagai macam ulah yang ia perbuat kepada sang dewi. Tetapi, Arthuria masih saja terdiam saat mendengar pernyataan cinta Naruto, ia benar-benar terlalu kaku untuk menanggapi hal ini.

 **HUPP**

Melihat hal itu, Naruto lekas-lekas menarik tubuh Arthuria kembali, mendekapnya dalam pelukkan dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kanan sang dewi.

"Arthuria, mulai hari ini aku akan berkomitmen untuk menjalani satu hubungan yang serius. Sebisa mungkin dan segenap jiwaku, aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi penjaga hatimu. Izinkan aku menyayangimu, Arthuria."

Hati Arthuria terguncang mendengar bisikkan itu. Entah mengapa rasa jengkel itu kini berubah seketika kala sang pemuda berambut kuning ini menyatakan cintanya.

Ternyata Arthuria menginginkan hal ini sedari dulu, sebuah perasaan yang menimbulkan kehangatan untuk hatinya yang dingin. Walaupun kala ini dirinya tidak menjawab pernyataan cinta Naruto, tapi Naruto akan terus menunggu jawaban cinta dari sang dewi.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 07.50 am di Universitas Tokyo.**

Pagi yang cerah, secerah raut wajah Naruto. Senyumnya begitu semringah saat masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Hari ini kebetulan ia mempunyai kelas yang sama dengan Shikamaru.

"Hei, Shika!"

Naruto menyapa Shikamaru yang terlihat sedang duduk menyandar, menunggu sang dosen datang.

"Yo, Naruto."

Shikamaru tampak malas membalas sapaan Naruto, padahal Naruto melebarkan senyumannya kepada Shikamaru.

"Kau terlihat begitu malas atau memang aslinya seperti ini, Shikamaru?"

Naruto mulai duduk bersampingan dengan Shikamaru, ia duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kanan Shikamaru.

"Hah, kau seperti tidak tahu saja. Di rumah, aku banyak kerjaan dan hari ini begitu membuatku malas, terlebih tidak ada gadis yang menyemangatiku," tutur Shikamaru.

"Cinta berperan penting ya dalam kehidupan, seperti yang tengah kurasakan saat ini."

Naruto menunduk, tersenyum kecil sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin saat bersama Arthuria.

"Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Naruto? Sepertinya kau sedang dilanda dilema."

Shikamaru melanjutkan perkataannya sambil menyilangkan kedua kaki, menghadap ke langit-langit kelas.

"Aku telah menyatakan cintaku pada Arthuria, Shikamaru. Dan dia ..."

"Apa?!"

Sontak saja ucapan Naruto membuat Shikamaru terbelalak, ia terkejut bukan main.

"Naruto!"

Shikamaru mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Naruto. Bukan hanya dirinya, tapi juga wajahnya. Bahkan terlalu dekat hingga berjarak satu jengkal saja dari wajah tampan sang Uzumaki.

"Ini berita benar, kan? Kau tidak sedang main-main dengan perkataanmu ini? Jangan membuat seisi kampus gaduh akan ulahmu kali ini, Naruto!"

Shikamaru mencoba memperingatkan Naruto agar tidak membuat ulah yang menghebohkan kampus lagi.

"Jauhkan wajahmu dariku, Shika!"

Naruto risih saat Shikamaru menatapnya dari jarak yang dekat. Ia mendorong wajah Shikmaru dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku serius, aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Aku ini seorang laki-laki yang mana ucapan menjadi sangat _sakral_ untuk diingkari," cetus Naruto meyakinkan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya, ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar berita yang mengejutkan dirinya saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku percaya perkataanmu. Tapi, setelah kau mendapatkan hatinya, jagalah sampai dia menyerah."

Pemuda berambut nanas hitam itu kemudian berpesan kepada sahabatnya dengan perkataan yang sulit dimengerti. Sebuah perkataan yang mengandung pesan tersirat di dalamnya.

.

.

.

 **Universitas Tokyo, 04.30 pm.**

Jajaran BEM sedang berkumpul, membahas _event_ pertama yang akan segera mereka selenggarakan.

"Baiklah, Teman-teman. Aku harap _event_ pertama kita ini akan sukses. Mohon bantuannya kepada kalian semua."

Terlihat Arthuria yang membungkukkan badannya menghadap ke semua anggota jajaran BEM yang ia pimpin. Tanpa Arthuria sadari, Naruto memperhatikan tindak- tanduknya dari luar ruangan. Ia terkesima dan juga kagum akan sikap Arthuria yang _low profil_.

 _'Jadi, selama ini aku telah salah tanggap akan dirinya. Mungkin inilah sisi kepemimpinan yang membuat Arthuria terpilih menjadi ketua BEM walaupun dia seorang wanita. Tak kusangka, hime-ku mempunyai kekuatan hati yang tidak dimiliki oleh pemimpin sebelumnya.'_

Naruto terus memuji Arthuria di dalam hatinya, bukan karena ia sedang jatuh cinta tapi karena realita yang ia lihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri.

Rapat BEM itupun usai, jajaran BEM mulai keluar satu persatu dari ruangan dan hanya menyisakan beberapa orang di dalam.

"Baiklah, nanti aku minta tolong kepadamu, Sakura. Untuk _mensosialisasikan event_ pertama kita," ucap Arthuria kepada Sakura.

Arthuria meminta bantuan Sakura yang bertindak sebagai kapten humas untuk menanganisosialisasi _event_.

"Baik, akan aku kerjakan sebaik mungkin, Arthuria."

Sakura menjawab dalam senyum keanggunannya sebagai seorang gadis yang bersahaja.

"Untuk Sai dan Shino, kalian akan dipandu oleh Shikamaru mengenai sistem kerja _event_ nanti. Sedang aku sendiri bertugas mencari juri handal dan berpengalaman dalam _event_ kali ini."

Arthuria membagikan lembaran tugas kepada jajaran intinya.

"Hah, merepotkan sekali." Shikamaru terlihat mengeluh saat ditunjuk sebagai ketua pelaksana _event_.

"Baiklah, rapat kita akhiri. Selamat bertugas, Teman-teman."

Arthuria kemudian mengajak Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai dan Shino untuk melakukan _tos_ bersama. Tampak semangat membara yang tersirat dari wajah mereka kecuali Shikamaru yang terlihat terpaksa. Sementara Naruto masih setia menunggu Arthuria keluar dari ruangan untuk pulang bersama gadisnya.

.

.

.

 **Selasa, 10.00 am.**

Di kediaman megah Archer, terihat Archer yang sedang duduk sambil berdiam diri di atas sebuah sofa mahal kualitas Eropa. Ia tidak berkutik saat seorang pria paruh baya berwarna rambut sama sepertinya melemparkan beberapa foto ke atas meja yang berada di hadapan Archer.

 **BRUGH**

Pria itu nampak kesal kepada Archer, ia kemudian berbalik membelakangi Archer lalu segera memakai jas yang dibantu oleh seorang pelayan rumahnya.

"Sekarang, katakan apa maumu, Nak?" tanya pria paruh baya itu kepada Archer.

Archer masih tidak menyangka jika foto-foto itu bisa sampai ke tangan sang ayah.

"Ayah, ini semua-"

"Kau masih belum bisa juga untuk bertindak secara dewasa, Archer! Sudah berapa kali ayah bilang, jaga emosimu!"

Sang ayah tampak kesal terhadap ulah anaknya sendiri.

"Tapi, ayah-"

"Tidak ada kata tapi-tapian! Kau harus ingat, Archer. Kau adalah pewaris dari segala yang ayah punya saat ini. Maka, tolong jaga sikapmu!" tunjuk sang ayah kepada anaknya.

Archer tidak habis pikir mengapa ada yang memotret dirinya saat meninju Chouji di gang yang sempit itu.

 _'Sial, apa pemuda berambut kuning itu yang menjebakku?'_

Archer bertanya-tanya dalam hati, merasa kesal karena ulahnya diketahui sang ayah.

 _'Sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu hal ini,'_ batinnya.

"Archer, jika sekali lagi ayah melihatmu membuat ulah. Maka jangan salahkan ayah jika ayah harus menyingkirkan orang yang memotret ulahmu atau bahkan menyingkirkan dirimu sendiri!"

Sang ayah tiba-tiba membuat sebuah ancaman yang menggetarkan jantung Archer. Ia takut jika ayahnya benar-benar melakukan hal itu kepada dirinya.

Pria paruh baya itupun pergi, meninggalkan sang anak yang tampak gundah gulana tidak menentu.

 _'Jika benar pemuda berambut kuning itu, maka aku tak akan segan untuk membuat perhitungan dengannya!'_ Batin Archer berseru.

.

.

.

 **Sore hari di Universitas Osaka.**

Archer tampak tidak bersemangat hari ini, ia duduk sambil meminum beberapa _soft-drink_ di dalam _basecamp_ khusus f4. Di sana pun ada Shinji yang sedang bermain lempar panah, Kiritsugu yang bermain miniatur futsal dan Shiro yang terlihat berdiri di depan jendela _basecamp_ sambil memandangi keadaan luar.

 _Basecamp_ itu berukuran cukup besar, mereka bisa mendapatkan ruangan itu karena pemilik dari yayasan Universitas Osaka adalah ayah kandung Shinji sendiri.

"Selesai!"

Shinji terlihat sudah mahir bermain lempar panah, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Archer yang duduk sambil terdiam.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Teman?" Shinji mengambil _soft drink_ yang berada di atas meja yang telah tersedia sebelumnya.

"Kurang baik, bahkan mungkin buruk," jawab Archer yang masih terlihat suntuk.

"Hm, bagaimana jika nanti kita berjalan-jalan saja?" Shinji menawarkan.

"Maksudmu?" Archer menoleh ke samping kanan tempat di mana Shinji duduk.

"Kita datang ke kampus pacarku. Kudengar di sana mempunyai seorang ketua BEM wanita untuk yang pertama kalinya. Mungkin melihatnya bisa sedikit menghiburmu, Archer."

Shinji menganggap remeh kaum wanita yang menurutnya hanya sebatas menjadi hiburan semata.

"Hei, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

Selang beberapa menit, Kiritsugu datang menghampiri lalu ikut duduk bersama Shinji dan Archer.

"Wanita, apa lagi. Tak ada pembahasan yang menarik selain wanita bukan?" Shinji bernada mengejek.

"Hei, Shinji! Tidak baik berkata seperti itu. Apakah Sakura membuatmu sedepresi ini?" Kiritsugu balik bertanya.

"Em, bagaimana ya. Jujur saja aku tidak peduli, aku hanya menikmati jalan hidup yang aku terima. Bagaimanapun pria akan selalu menang bukan?" Shinji lagi-lagi mengejek.

"Shirou!"

Kiritsugu memanggil Shirou yang tampak berdiam sedari tadi, tidak ikut berbincang bersama teman-temannya.

"Shirou, apakah terjadi sesuatu padamu?" Kiritsugu bertanya dari kejauhan.

Shirou masih terdiam, kegalauan itu masih melanda hatinya.

"Biar kutebak, pasti tentang Rin." Shinji mencoba menebaknya sambil meneguk s _oft-drink_ yang ia pegang.

Shirou lagi-lagi masih terdiam, tidak menjawab dan memberikan tanggapan sama sekali. Merasa diabaikan, Kiritsugu beralih kepada Archer.

"Lalu, kita akan kemana nanti?" tanya Kiritsugu kepada Archer.

"Kita akan melihat pemandangan indah di Universitas Tokyo," jawab Shinji dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Archer?" Kiritsugu bertanya lagi kepada Archer.

"Hah, terserah. Asal bisa mengobati sakit di kepalaku." Archer menjawab sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang saja, Teman-teman."

Shinji kemudian segera mengambil kunci mobilnya, sementara Kiritsugu mengajak keluar Shirou yang masih terdiam. Lalu disusul Archer bersama Shinji yang tampak bercakap-cakap kecil.

Mereka menuju Universitas Tokyo, tempat di mana sang Uzumaki dan dewi Arthuria berada.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Universitas Tokyo.

Arthuria berjalan bersama seorang gadis berkepang dua yang tak lain adalah Rin. Mereka tampak bercakap-cakap mengenai _event_ yang akan diselenggarakan oleh jajaran BEM pimpinan Arthuria. Tak lama, Naruto datang menyapa keduanya sambil membawa tas kampus yang ia sampirkan di pundak kirinya.

"Hei, Arthuria!"

Naruto menyapa pertama sang dewi yang kala itu mengenakan mantel berwarna krim muda, syal biru yang membalut leher, rok balon hitam dengan _stocking_ hitam panjang yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya serta sepatu pantofel hitam yang sedikit tinggi dipakai oleh Arthuria.

Sedang Naruto tampak santai dengan cardigan cokelat muda dan levis biru disertai sepatu _sport_ berwarna putih.

"Naruto ..."

"Eh, rupanya kau ada di sini juga?"

Naruto seketika mengalihkan pandangannya begitu melihat Rin, seorang gadis yang pernah membeli tiket nontonnya waktu itu. Rin berdiri tepat di samping kanan Arthuria sehingga membuat Arthuria benar-benar merasa diabaikan oleh Naruto.

"Kau itu kan ..." Rin mengingat kembali.

"Ah, iya. Kau, Rin?"

"Dan kau ... Naruto?"

Keduanya tampak asik sendiri hingga membuat Arthuria kesal. Perasaan aneh itu tiba-tiba mengganggu pikirannya.

"Hai, Naruto. Apa kabar?" Rin bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Em, kabar baik. Dan bagaimana bisa kalian ..."

Naruto mencoba melihat ke arah Arthuria dan didapati jika roman wajah sang dewi sudah berubah.

 _'Gawat, sepertinya aku membuat kesalahan lagi.'_

Ia menjadi salah tingkah sendiri saat menyadari kesalahannya dan merasa tidak enak hati kepada Arthuria. Rin sendiri yang melihatnya mencoba memahami apa yang sedang terjadi.

 _'Jadi, Arthuria ... Naruto?'_

Rin tampak terdiam sejenak dan merasakan atmosfer kekakuan yang tiba-tiba terjadi.

"Ehem!"

Rin berdehem, mencoba memecahkan suasana.

"Arthuria, aku-"

"Kau sudah selesai bicara, Naruto?"

Arthuria bertanya cepat kepada Naruto, ia terlihat seperti menahan kesalnya terhadap sang Uzumaki berambut kuning ini.

"Arthuria, ja-jangan marah-"

"Ayo, Rin! Kita segera ke ruang sektretariat BEM. Di sini cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat!"

Arthuria berjalan duluan dan melewati Naruto tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun, Rin yang melihat kejadian itu seketika tertawa sambil menutupi mulut dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jadi, Arthuria adalah pacarmu, Naruto? Hm, baiklah. Aku paham sekarang."

Rin kemudian menyusul Arthuria dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri yang tampak termenung.

 _'Sial, sepertinya Arthuria salah paham kali ini,'_ batinnya berbisik.

Dan benar saja, Arthuria merasa cemburu karena Naruto mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih menegur wanita lain.

Perasaan wanita sangat rapuh, jadi jangan pernah coba untuk melukainya. Walaupun hatinya dapat menjadi kuat dan tegar. Setegar batu karang di lautan.

.

.

.

 **05.00 pm, Universitas Tokyo.**

Anggota f4, Archer, Shinji, Kiritsugu dan Shirou terlihat sudah memasuki gedung kampus Universitas Tokyo. Mereka berempat melewati kelas demi kelas yang ada di kampus itu.

Tak lama, Shinji memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari ruang sekretariat BEM. Dan betapa terkejutnya Shirou di saat melihat Rin yang ikut keluar bersama Sakura.

"Rin ..."

Shirou lalu ikut bergegas menyusul Shinji untuk menemui Rin. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Rin.

"Rin."

"Shirou?"

"Kau di sini, Rin?"

Shirou bertanya kepada Rin, ia tampak tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu.

"Em, iya. Aku sedang ada tugas di sini." Rin menjawabnya dengan kaku seperti sesuatu telah terjadi di antara mereka.

"Rin, bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar?" tanya Shirou mencoba untuk berbincang dengan Rin.

"Hei, Shirou! Bagaimana jika kita _double date_ saja nanti malam?"

Shinji tampak merangkul Sakura, kekasihnya saat berbicara dengan Shirou. Sedang Shirou sendiri tidak menghiraukan Shinji, ia malah memberi kode agar Shinji segera pergi dari hadapannya.

"Baiklah, kita pulang saja, Sakura. Daripada melihat pertengkaran suami-istri di sini."

Shinji mengejek Shirou yang sedang berusaha membujuk Rin.

Pemuda berambut ungu itu lalu mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke rumahnya, sementara Shirou masih mencoba berbincang dengan Rin untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu masalah yang telah terjadi.

Lain Shirou, lain pula Archer.

Ia tampak terkesima saat melihat Arthuria keluar dari ruang sekretariat BEM bersama Shikamaru, Sai dan Shino.

"Kiritsugu, siapa wanita itu?!" Archer menunjuk seorang gadis dalam pandangannya.

"Entahlah, aku baru saja menginjakkan kakiku di sini. Mana aku tahu, Archer," jawab Kiritsugu pelan.

"Hm, sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia sebelumnya. Tapi di mana ya?"

Archer berpikir sesaat, berusaha mengingat kembali siapa gerangan Arthuria. Seorang gadis yang pernah ia lihat dan mengalihkan pandangannya saat ini.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian...**

Jajaran BEM sudah mulai mensosialisasikan _event_ pertama mereka dan mengambil juri utama dari luar kampus yang sudah terkenal akan keahliannya.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, jam besar di dinding gedung kampus sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore waktu setempat. Waktu di mana semua mahasiswa kampus mengakhiri mata kuliahnya.

Di sana, di dekat parkiran kampus, terlihat Naruto yang mencoba mengejar Arthuria.

"Arthuria, kau marah padaku?"

Naruto mencoba menahan Arthuria yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang kampus.

"Menyingkir kau dari hadapanku!"

Arthuria tampak menghindar dari Naruto, ia tidak ingin bertemu Naruto semenjak kejadian itu.

"Arthuria, sungguh ini semua salah paham. Aku dan Rin tidak ada hubungan apapun."

Naruto mencoba menjelaskan kepada Arthuria.

"Bukan urusanku. Enyah dari hadapanku, Naruto!"

"Tidak, tidak akan!"

"Baiklah ..."

Arthuria yang kesal karena dihadang oleh Naruto segera berbalik sesaat ke kanan, lalu...

 **BAGGH**

Ia menendang perut Naruto dengan kaki kanannya.

"Aduhh!"

Sontak saja Naruto merasa kesakitan, ia benar-benar tidak siap menikmati 'santapan sore' yang diberikan oleh sang dewi.

"Ar-arthuria ..."

Pemuda berambut kuning itu terlihat memegangi perutnya dan pada saat itulah Arthuria segera berjalan keluar kampus.

"Arthuria ... tunggu!"

Sambil menahan sakit di perutnya, Naruto berusaha memanggil Arthuria. Tapi sayang, sang dewi terus melaju meninggalkannya.

Wanita memang mempunyai sisi yang sangat lembut di dalam hatinya, tapi jangan pernah sekali-kali membuatnya marah. Karena seisi dunia bisa hancur dalam seketika.

.

.

.

Ini adalah malam Minggu, malam untuk bersantai karena esok merupakan hari libur.

Di sebuah taman kota, Arthuria tampak menghampiri seseorang yang sudah menunggunya.

"Maaf, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

Arthuria menyapa seorang pria berambut merah yang duduk di sebuah kursi taman.

"Tak apa, kau pasti lelah. Minumlah ini."

Pria itu memberikan Arthuria _ice cappucino_ kesukaannya.

" _Arigatou_ , Gaara." Arthuria kemudian ikut duduk di kursi taman, di sebelah kiri Gaara.

Pemuda itu adalah Gaara, yang sering menjemput pulang Arthuria selepas bekerja di kantor. Ia tidak pernah absen menjemput kecuali jika Arthuria yang menginginkannya.

Gaara merupakan wakil ketua BEM di Institut Teknologi Tokyo. Baik Arthuria maupun Gaara, sudah sejak lama saling mengenal sehingga membuat keduanya terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah, Arthuria?"

Gaara sangat perhatian kepada Arthuria. Sejujurnya ia mempunyai rasa tersendiri terhadap sang gadis. Tapi, Arthuria tidak pernah menyadarinya. Bahkan walaupun Gaara selalu menjemputnya sepulang bekerja dan mengantarkannya hingga selamat sampai di depan rumah.

"Aku sedang kesal, hah!"

Arthuria meminum _ice cappucin_ o yang Gaara berikan, meneguknya secara perlahan sementara Gaara masih tampak memperhatikan Arthuria.

Malam yang dingin tidak terasa saat keduanya berada di tengah kota yang ramai. Tapi, di hati Gaara menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih agar dinginnya hati dapat berubah menjadi kehangatan.

"Apa ada seseorang yang membuatmu kesal, Arthuria?" tanya Gaara sambil terus memperhatikan Arthuria.

Arthuria menoleh, ia mulai menceritakan perasaan yang ada di hatinya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan pria yang tidak dapat menjaga perasaan wanitanya. Aku kesal, sangat kesal!" tutur Arthuria berapi-api.

Rupanya, Arthuria cemburu terhadap ulah Naruto yang menyapa Rin dan mengabaikan dirinya.

"Kau jatuh cinta atau cemburu?"

Gaara bertanya sambil memalingkan pandangannya dari Arthuria. Entah mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sakit.

Menyadari hal itu, Arthuria segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah, mari kita pulang!"

Arthuria lalu menarik tangan kiri Gaara agar segera pulang, mengantarkannya sampai ke rumah.

 _'Arthuria ...'_

Entah harus memakai cara apa agar Arthuria dapat mengerti isi hatinya. Padahal semenjak SMA keduanya sudah mulai dekat. Tapi, sedikitpun Arthuria tidak pernah menyadari jika Gaara menyayangi dirinya lebih dari sekedar teman.

Mungkin, meskipun harus lama menunggu, Gaara akan selalu bersabar untuk itu. Bersabar untuk mendapatkan kejelasan status hubungannya bersama Arthuria.

.

.

.

Dua puluh lima menit perjalanan yang telah mereka tempuh. Arthuria kini sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

" _Arigatou_ , Gaara." Arthuria berpamitan kepada Gaara.

"Lekas tidur dan jaga kesehatanmu." Gaara berpesan sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Arthuria.

"Iya." Arthuria menjawabnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Gaara.

Keduanya kemudian berpisah, yang tanpa Arthuria sadari jika sang kakak, Gilgamesh melihat hal itu dari balik tirai jendela rumah.

Arthuria kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya, sesampai di dalam rumah sang kakak telah menunggunya. Sambil bersandar di dinding ruang tamu, Gilgamesh menegur sang adik.

"Jadi, dia adalah pria yang selalu mengantar jemput dirimu, Arthuria?" tanya Gilgamesh.

Arthuria sedikit terkejut karena ternyata sang kakak telah pulang ke rumah selepas bekerja dari luar kota.

"Bukan urusanmu." Arthuria mencoba bersikap biasa saja, ia segera menuju ke kamarnya.

"Rupanya kau sudah berlagak seperti tidak membutuhkan orang lain saja, Arthuria. Apa pria tadi yang mengajarimu seperti ini?" cetus Gilgamesh yang angkuh.

Arthuria menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia menarik napas panjang mencoba bersabar akan sikap sang kakak. Ingin rasanya ia menumpahkan amarah yang telah lama terpendam. Tapi, Arthuria masih berusaha menahannya.

Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menutup pintu dari dalam.

"Cih! Adik tidak tahu diuntung!" gumam Gilgamesh yang terdengar jelas di kedua telinga Arthuria.

Entah apa alasannya, Gilgamesh seperti memendam kebencian kepada Arthuria. Yang mana kebencian itu menimbulkan kebencian baru yang telah lama Arthuria pendam di dalam hatinya.

Arthuria menahan kesal karena ketidakberdayaannya, ia terlihat duduk menyandar di dinding kamar sambil berlinang air mata. Ia merasa sudah tidak tahan akan perlakuan sang kakak yang selalu mendiskriminasi apa yang ia lakukan.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. To Love You More

Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto dan Fate/Stay Night disclaimer Type-Moon

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author hanya meminjam karakter untuk cerita ini dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari cerita yang di-publish.

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, AR, AT, Typo (s), miss-Typo, dan banyak kesalahan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

 **My Library**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Humor, Parody, Family, Suspense, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry

.

.

.

Chapter 7 To Love You More

.

Hari terus berganti, tanpa terasa sudah memasuki bulan kedua di semester baru ini. _Event_ menulis itupun sudah mulai diselenggarakan. Banyak mahasiswa yang tertarik mengikutinya, karena pemenang _event_ akan di-sponsori oleh kampus untuk berlibur ke pantai dan berhak mendapatkan _free_ akomodasi. Melepas penat setelah kesibukkan yang melelahkan.

Athuria sangat sibuk _memback-up event_ tersebut, walaupun ketua pelaksana telah diserahkan kepada Shikamaru. Tapi, ia bukan orang yang melepas tangan begitu saja, ia begitu bertanggung jawab terhadap segala sesuatu yang dikerjakannya, hingga akhir.

Hari itu, ia terlihat mondar-mandir ke ruangan sekretariat BEM. Hingga Naruto tidak dapat bertemu dengannya. Yang membuat pemuda bergurat tiga ini harus berpikir dan mencari cara, bagaimana dapat menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

Dan satu-satunya jalan untuk menemui sang dewi adalah di kantor tempatnya bekerja atau di rumahnya. Maka dari itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk menemui Arthuria di rumah selepas sang dewi bekerja.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, 9.15 pm.**

Naruto menunggu Arthuria di depan rumahnya. Tapi, sang pujaan hati belum tampak datang. Ia duduk di tepi teras rumah Arthuria yang temaram sambil sesekali melihat ke arah langit yang begitu cerah berbintang.

Rumah Arthuria kala itu tampak kosong dan gelap, seperti tidak ada penghuninya. Walaupun begitu, Naruto masih setia menunggu kedatangan Arthuria pulang. Mengenakan cardigan cokelat muda dengan _jeans_ dan sepatu _sport_ biru tua, ia tampak menggabungkan kedua tangannya pertanda dingin.

 _'Arthuria, di manakah gerangan dirimu?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **10.00 pm.**

Cukup lama Naruto menunggu, hingga ia sempat tertidur, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding teras rumah Arthuria. Tapi, Arthuria belum juga pulang ke rumahnya. Yang datang malah sang kakak, Gilgamesh sehabis pulang bekerja.

"Hei, sedang apa kau di depan rumahku?!"

Gilgamesh bertanya kepada Naruto kala itu, masih mengenakan seragam kerjanya, berupa kemeja putih lengan panjang yang digulung sampai ke siku dan celana dasar hitam disertai sepatu pantofel hitamnya.

Naruto pun beranjak berdiri lalu mendekati Gilgamesh yang juga berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku di sini menunggu Arthuria. Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Gilgamesh.

"Ck! Untuk apa kau mencari adikku? Sudah tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa kau kerjakan?" celetuk Gilgamesh.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit kesal, tapi ia juga sadar jika pria yang saat ini sedang berada di hadapannya adalah kakak Arthuria sendiri.

"Ma-af. Aku permisi."

Naruto membungkukkan badannya ke arah Gilgamesh lalu segera beranjak pergi.

"Hei, Kau!"

Gilgamesh memanggil Naruto sebelum sang pemuda itu benar-benar meninggalkan rumah Arthuria. Naruto pun menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Tinggalkan Arthuria! Karena dia akan segera menikah."

 **JLEBBB**

 **TARRR**

Seketika Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya, terkejut mendengar penuturan Gilgamesh.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?"

Naruto segera berbalik menghadap ke arah Gilgamesh.

"Ck! Kau belum mengerti juga apa yang aku ucapkan kepadamu, hah?" Gilgamesh berucap angkuh tanpa peduli perasaan Naruto.

"Ak-aku-"

"Hei, Naruto. Adikku akan segera menikah dengan pria yang lebih kaya dibanding dirimu, jadi ... menyerahlah!"

Gilgamesh benar-benar kejam mengatakan hal itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, entah mengapa seketika jantungnya berdegup tidak teratur dan serasa ingin terlepas dari tempatnya saat mendengar penuturan Gilgamesh.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto kembali membungkukkan badannya. Memberi hormat lalu ia pun benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Gilgamesh.

 _'Hah, aku tidak rela jika Arthuria dicintai pria lain. Aku akan menikahkannya dengan pria yang dapat membahagiakan dirinya. Sehingga akupun tidak perlu bekerja keras lagi. Hahahaha.'_

Gilgamesh seperti sudah mempunyai suatu rencana untuk sang adik yang akan menguntungkan dirinya.

 _'Jadi dia yang bernama Naruto itu? Baiklah Arthuria, ucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya.'_

.

.

.

 **Esok harinya...**

Di sebuah perusahaan besar yang ada di Tokyo, terlihat Gilgamesh sedang berbicara kepada seorang pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Sakumo. Seorang pembisnis handal dalam bidang perindustrian negara Jepang dan juga merupakan ayah kandung dari Archer.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang kerja Sakumo yang tampak _eksklusif_.

"Kau sudah sejak lama ikut bekerja denganku, Gilgamesh. Semoga kau dapat membantuku kali ini."

Sakumo meminta tolong kepada Gilgamesh, mencarikan pasangan untuk anaknya.

Ia berniat merubah perilaku sang anak yang semena-mena dengan mendatangkan cinta dan kasih sayang seorang perempuan yang tidak bisa dirasakan lagi oleh Archer sejak kematian ibunya.

"Baik, Sakumo-sama. Tapi, apa boleh jika mencoba dengan adikku sendiri?" Gilgamesh bertanya kepada Sakumo.

Sakumo teringat dengan seorang gadis yang pernah diajak Gilgamesh datang ke pesta perusahaannya.

"Oh, adikmu yang bernama Arthuria itu?" Sakumo bertanya balik.

"Iya, itu benar. Bukankah Archer dan Arthuria pernah bertemu sebelumnya di perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan ini?"

Gilgamesh mencoba mengingatkan Sakumo akan pesta perayaan ulang tahun perusahaannya, tujuh bulan yang lalu.

"Hmmm..."

Sejenak Sakumo mengingat kembali, dan ternyata ingatannya benar akan Arthuria.

"Baiklah, aku harap Arthuria dapat mengubah sikap buruk anakku. Lalu, apa yang kau pinta kepadaku, Gilgamesh?" tanya Sakumo lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Gilgamesh tersenyum senang. Ia mencoba berdalih untuk menutupi keinginan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak meminta imbalan apapun, Sakumo-sama. Aku hanya ingin adikku bahagia," cetus Gilgamesh, tersenyum kecil di balik ambisinya.

"Hahahaha, kau memang kakak yang baik. Tenang saja, kebahagiaan itu akan datang bersama dengan uang. Bukan begitu?" Sakumo meminta pernyataan dari Gilgamesh.

"Tentu, Sakumo-sama."

Gilgamesh berniat menjodohkan Arthuria dan Archer, karena ia mempunyai kepentingan di dalamnya.

 _'Aku sudah lelah menjadi seorang bawahan, aku ingin semuanya berubah sehingga aku dapat bersenang-senang. Meskipun aku harus_ _ **menjual**_ _adikku sendiri.'_

Senyum licik tersirat dari wajah Gilgamesh, ia tidak peduli apakah Arthuria bersedia atau tidak. Ia akan tetap memaksakan kehendaknya kepada sang adik.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian...**

"Hei, Naruto!"

Utakata menyapa temannya yang tampak bermuram durja.

Naruto kala itu duduk menyendiri di bawah pohon yang ada di taman kampusnya. Ia tampak diliputi kesedihan yang tidak dapat diungkapkan. Terbukti dari roman wajahnya yang bertekuk dua belas kala itu.

"Utakata, kau sudah selesai pelatihan?"

Naruto mencoba bertanya kepada temannya, walaupun hatinya sedang berduka.

Utakata datang mengenakan _cardigan_ biru, _jeans_ biru dan sepatu _sport_ birunya. Sedang Naruto mengenakan pakaian yang serba hitam. Kemeja hitam, _jeans_ dan sepatu sport hitam. Tampak membalut tubuhnya kala itu.

"Maaf, beberapa minggu belakangan aku merubah jadwal mata kuliahku. Tapi, aku berhasil mendapat pekerjaan. Dan kau tau, Naruto. Di mana aku bekerja sekarang?" tanya Utakata berbinar.

"Di mana?" Naruto bertanya tapi dengan nada yang lemah.

"Aku satu kantor dengan gadis yang kau puja itu," sebut Utakata.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Arthuria. Memangnya ada yang mau denganmu?" ledek Utakata sambil melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Dasar kau!"

Naruto tampak malas untuk meladeni candaan temannya kali ini.

"Hahahaha, habisnya sedari tadi kau terlihat murung. Ada apa gerangan? Apa karena Arthuria?"

Utakata mencoba bertanya kepada Naruto, mencari tahu penyebab roman wajah sang teman yang terlihat tidak bersemangat.

Naruto pun diam sejenak, ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan sedih.

"Naruto ..."

Utakata yang menyadari jika sesuatu telah terjadi kepada temannya itu segera merubah sikap agar dapat membuat hati temannya merasa lebih baik.

"Kau tak apa kan? Sudahlah, mungkin sudah tiba saatnya untuk berpikir."

Utakata menepuk bahu kiri Naruto, berusaha memberi semangat kepada temannya itu.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan kakaknya-"

"Kakak Arthuria?"

"He-em."

"Lalu?"

Utakata sangat bersimpatik mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Arthuria akan segera menikah," ucap Naruto lemas.

 **DEBB**

Entah mengapa Utakata ikut merasakan sakit saat mendengar akan hal itu langsung dari mulut Naruto. Ia merasa sedih karena usaha temannya akan berujung mengenaskan.

Utakata menyadari jika cinta Naruto hanyalah untuk Arthuria seorang. Belum pernah Utakata melihat Naruto bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya seperti saat ini.

Naruto yang pemalas, bahkan selalu meminta Shikamaru mengerjakan tugasnya. Berubah menjadi lebih giat belajar dan datang lebih awal ke kampus. Hanya untuk melihat Arthuria lewat di depan kelasnya.

"Em, Naruto ... apa yang bisa kubantu kali ini?"

Utakata menawarkan bantuannya, berharap dapat meringankan beban di batin Naruto.

"Entahlah, Utakata. Mungkin benar apa katamu (menoleh ke arah Utakata yang duduk di samping kanannya), sudah waktunya bagiku untuk berpikir."

Naruto mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan temannya itu. Ia berusaha untuk mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada kedua orangtuanya.

 _'Bersabarlah, Naruto ...'_

Do'a Utakata untuk sang teman yang sedang dilanda duka hati.

.

.

.

 **Sabtu, 8.00 pm.**

Arthuria dan Gilgamesh terlihat tengah berseteru di dalam rumahnya. Gilgamesh meminta sang adik untuk menuruti kehendaknya kala itu.

"Apa?!"

Arthuria terkejut mendengar permintaan sang kakak. Dalam balutan baju terusan berwarna merah muda, ia berusaha menolak apa yang diinginkan Gilgamesh kepadanya.

"Arthuria, apa kau tidak kasihan kepada ibu?" bujuk Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh tampak santai mengenakan kaus pas badan yang berwarna putih dan celana dasar hitam panjang.

"Kenapa kau mengancamku?!"

Arthuria menjadi tidak tega saat Gilgamesh membicarakan tentang ibunya.

"Haah, ini kesempatan yang sangat jarang terjadi kepada kita, Arthuria. Jika kau menerima perjodohan ini, hidup kita akan berubah. Kau tidak perlu bekerja, begitupun dengan ibu. Bukankah cinta akan datang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu?" Gilgamesh masih membujuk sang adik.

Arthuria terdiam, memang ada benarnya apa yang dikatakan oleh sang kakak. Jika cinta akan datang dengan sendirinya, seperti rasanya kepada Naruto. Tapi, Arthuria baru saja merasakaan cinta dari pemuda bergurat tiga itu. Apakah harus secepat ini dirinya mengkhianati perasaan yang telah lama ia nantikan?

"Persiapakan dirimu, besok siang kita akan ke rumah Tuan Sakumo, ayah Archer."

Gilgamesh berpesan lalu ia beranjak meninggalkan Arthuria yang tengah berdiam dalam kebimbangan.

' _Haha, sudah saatnya aku menikmati balas budi darimu, Arthuria ...'_ ucap Gilgamesh dalam hati.

.

.

.

Malam yang panjang dilalui Arthuria, ia tampak tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Archer, sesosok pemuda yang pernah ia temui itu berusaha diingat kembali dalam pikirannya. Tapi, entah mengapa setiap ingin mengingat pemuda lain, maka bayangan Naruto selalu saja melintas di benaknya.

 _'Naruto ...'_

Ia teringat akan kejadian demi kejadian yang telah ia lewati bersama sang Uzumaki. Dari bertemu di perpustakaan kampus, membantu merapikan buku perpustakaan yang terjatuh, membantu Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengalami kram, berjalan bersama sepulang berbelanja, menunggu sang pemuda hingga membuatnya kesal dan juga khawatir akan Naruto yang mati di depan rumahnya kala itu.

Sampai sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti terikat telah mereka lalui bersama, sebuah ciuman manis yang membuat dirinya benar-benar cemburu. Rasa cemburu tanpa status yang pasti, membelenggunya hingga bertindak kasar sebagai pelampiasan kesal.

 _'Naruto, andai kita dapat bertemu saat ini. Dan andai aku dapat menurunkan sedikit egoku. Mungkin, aku masih berteguh hati untuk tetap bersamamu.'_

Arthuria dilanda kebimbangan. Seperti terdesak namun hal itu terasa abstrak. Hatinya rapuh di kala mengingat sang ibu.

.

.

.

 **Esok paginya...**

Di sebuah rumah mewah, Archer sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati secangkir teh hijau. Tampaknya ia baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan paginya.

Tak lama, sang ayah datang dan mendekati dirinya yang tengah duduk di pinggir kolam renang.

"Hai, Nak!"

Pria berambut perak itu menyapa sang anak, ia baru saja pulang sehabis bekerja.

"Ayah?"

Archer tidak menyangka jika sang ayah sudah kembali dari luar kota.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu panjang merasakan kesepian, ayah akan membantumu kali ini."

Sakumo, ayah Archer duduk di sebelah kiri Archer sambil melepas jas kerjanya.

"Maksud, Ayah?"

Archer sendiri tampak tidak mengerti akan maksud ucapan sang ayah.

"Kau ingat dengan seorang gadis bergaun biru saat ulang tahun perusahaan kita kemarin?"

Sang ayah bertanya kepada anaknya, mencoba mengingatkan kembali.

Archer kemudian berusaha mengingat gadis yang dituturkan sang ayah, dan tiba-tiba saja ia terkejut.

 _'Hah! Ja-jadi ...'_

Archer teringat akan seorang gadis yang pernah ia lihat di Universitas Tokyo kemarin.

 _'Dia itu ... astaga! Mengapa dunia ini sempit sekali.'_

"Memangnya ada apa, Yah?" Archer mencoba bertanya, menoleh ke sang ayah.

"Jam makan siang nanti, ia akan datang bersama kakaknya kemari. Aku minta kau menyambutnya," cetus sang ayah.

"Hah?! Apa?!"

Archer tidak menyangka jika sang ayah merelakan waktu sibuknya hanya demi hal ini.

"Dia gadis yang cocok untuk dirimu yang suka berbuat ulah. Dia juga mandiri, dan tidak bergantung kepada orang lain. Ayah punya harapan besar padanya, Nak."

Sakumo menoleh ke arah Archer. Ia menginginkan Archer menerima semua apa yang dikehendakinya.

"Tapi, Yah. Apa ayah tidak malu?" tanya Archer kemudian.

"Malu?"

"Iya, dia kan bukan dari kalangan yang sama dengan kita."

Archer mengingatkan sang ayah akan nama besarnya di dunia perindustrian Jepang.

"Hah, kau ini!"

Sakumo beranjak berdiri.

"Untuk apa masih memikirkan kasta? Percuma mendapatkan pasangan dari kalangan atas tapi tidak bermoral. Lebih baik kita mengambil dari kalangan bawah tapi dia mempunyai _attitude_ yang baik. Masalah uang kita sudah punya, lalu apa lagi yang harus dicari. Kau mengerti, Nak?"

Rupanya Sakumo benar-benar membutuhkan sosok gadis yang berkualitas untuk anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Sudahlah, persiapakan dirimu! Ayah ingin beristirahat sejenak."

Sang ayah lalu pergi meninggalkan anaknya. Archer memang mengakui jika pemikiran sang ayah berbeda dengan para orang tua jaman sekarang.

 _'Ayah benar, kita sudah mempunyai harta. Untuk apa lagi mencari harta? Sedang serakah itu hanya akan membawa malapetaka.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tak terasa waktu kian berjalan memenuhi janji yang tak akan pernah terhenti.

Dalam balutan _dress_ berwarna biru langit, Arthuria datang bersama Gilgamesh ke rumah megah Archer. Rupanya Sakumo berniat mendidik sang anak melalui kepribadian yang Arthuria miliki. Ia tidak berpikir lebih lanjut akan kendala yang akan terjadi di waktu nanti.

Perkenalan pun dimulai, keduanya saling duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Kala itu Arthuria hanya bisa menunduk karena di sebelah kirinya ada sang kakak yang duduk berhadapan dengan ayah Archer sendiri. Sedang Archer, ia tampak bingung dan canggung menghadapi situasi kali ini.

Rambut Arthuria yang dibiarkan tergerai membuat Archer melihat keanggunan yang terpancar dari sang gadis. Entah mengapa Archer selalu berusaha mencuri pandang kala Arthuria tidak melihatnya.

Selepas makan siang bersama, Gilgamesh diajak Sakumo untuk membicarakan hal yang penting. Sedang Archer dibiarkan ayahnya untuk mendekati Arthuria.

"Em, _ano_..."

Archer begitu bingung kali ini. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat berhadapan dengan seorang gadis seperti Arthuria.

Dalam setelan _toxedo_ hitam yang membalut tubuhnya, ia mencoba mengajak bicara Arthuria di taman belakang rumahnya yang terdapat kolam ikan kecil.

"Em, aku bingung harus bagaimana. Ayah memaksaku untuk bicara kepadamu, Arthuria."

Mereka berbicara sambil duduk di kursi taman yang terbuat dari besi, berwarna kuning keemasan dan cukup panjang untuk keduanya duduk.

Arthuria masih terdiam, ia tidak menanggapi apa yang diucapkan oleh Archer hingga membuat Archer kesal.

"Hei, aku sedang berbicara kepadamu!"

Archer kesal karena tidak ditanggapi oleh Arthuria.

Arthuria menoleh saat mendengar ucapan bernada tinggi dari Archer. Dengan tatapan yang tajam, ia menyahuti ucapan Archer.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kujawab, Tuan Muda?"

Arthuria menjawab sambil menoleh ke arah Archer yang membuat Archer malu seketika, karena Arthuria memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan Muda.

"Em, ma-maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk berbicara kasar, hanya saja-"

"Tak apa, orang kaya memang pantas untuk menyombongkan diri, bukan?" celetuk Arthuria yang seketika mengejutkan Archer.

"Ar-arthu-ria..."

Archer tidak menyangka jika Arthuria sebegitu ketus kepada dirinya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di ruangan kerja Sakumo

"Baiklah, Gilgamesh. Mulai sekarang kau akan difungsikan sebagai _koordinator operasional_. Dan sebagai penunjang kinerjamu, aku berikan kunci mobil ini kepadamu. Jika dalam satu atau dua bulan mendatang kinerjamu bagus. Maka posisi _manager_ akan segera menjadi milikmu dan fasilitas lain akan kau dapatkan."

Sakumo membuat perjanjian bersama Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh yang merupakan karyawan lama Sakumo, akhirnya dapat mencicipi _inventaris_ yang diberikan oleh perusahaan.

"Baik, Sakumo-sama. Semaksimal mungkin aku akan mengemban tugas ini."

Gilgamesh begitu senang akan jabatan barunya. Ia tersenyum bahagia saat ini.

 _'Hah, akhirnya. Secara perlahan-lahan aku mendapatkan apa yang aku impikan,'_ gumam Gilgamesh dalam hati.

Ambisinya membuat ia tidak sempat memikirkan sebab-akibat yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang. Baginya, kekayaan adalah segalanya.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 07.45 am.**

Arthuria diantar kuliah oleh Archer. Sontak saja para mahasiswa terutama jajaran BEM yang melihatnya menjadi terkejut seketika.

Begitupun Utakata yang tak sengaja melihat Archer memegang tangan Arthuria sesaat sebelum mereka berpisah.

 _'Jadi ... ini yang membuat Naruto berduka?'_

Utakata menunggu Archer pergi, setelahnya ia segera berjalan mendekati Arthuria.

" _Gomen ne,_ Arthuria!"

Utakata kemudian berjalan bersampingan dengan Arthuria. Gadis itu menoleh melihat siapa gerangan yang berbicara kepadanya.

"Kau ..."

"Utakata, teman sefakultas Naruto dan juga teman sekantormu."

Utakata memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Arthuria. Ia berniat berbincang sebentar dengan sang ketua BEM sambil menyusuri jalan, di pinggir lapangan basket kampus.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Arthuria bertanya kepada Utakata.

"Em, maaf sebelumnya. Bukan maksudku untuk ikut campur. Tapi, apakah aku boleh bertanya siapa gerangan pria yang tadi mengantarmu?"

Utakata memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Arthuria demi sang sahabatnya, Naruto.

Arthuria terdiam sejenak, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa hingga dirinya memutuskan untuk pergi begitu saja.

"Maaf, lain kali kita sambung lagi. Aku terburu-buru."

Arthuria berkelit, ia tidak menjawab apa yang Utakata tanyakan.

Melihat hal itu, Utakata menjadi semakin yakin jika Arthurialah penyebab sang teman bermuram durja, tidak ceria seperti biasanya.

Ia hanya bisa memandangi kepergian Arthuria yang terburu-buru, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sambil bergumam dalam hati.

 _'Naruto ... sepertinya kali ini akan sulit.'_

Utakata mengeluh sambil memikirkan bagaimana cara agar semuanya dapat kembali ke sedia kala.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Everytime

Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto dan Fate/Stay Night disclaimer Type-Moon

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author hanya meminjam karakter untuk cerita ini dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari cerita yang dipublish.

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, AR, AT, Typo (s), miss-Typo, dan banyak kesalahan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

 **My Library**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Humor, Parody, Family, Suspense, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry

.

.

.

Chapter 8 Everytime

.

Waktu yang bergulir, terus berganti tanpa henti. Sayup-sayup terdengar bunyi gemercik air dari kejauhan. Sebuah taman bunga matahari menjadi saksi di antara kedua insan yang sedang duduk di masing-masing ujung kursi, yang tebuat dari besi dan terukir indah.

Beberapa orang lalu-lalang melewati keduanya yang masih tampak berdiam diri. Si pemuda berambut merah itu mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih tanpa motif, _jeans_ dan juga sepatu _sport_ yang berwarna biru tua.

Ia tampak menghela napas berulang kali sambil memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk memulai pembicaraan ini. Sedang di dekatnya, seorang gadis cantik berkepang dua tengah terdiam dan menunggu.

Gadis itu terlihat begitu elegan, kemeja lengan panjang yang berwarna merah dan juga rok balon hitam disertai sepatu dan _stocking_ berwarna hitam, terlihat membalut tubuh rampingnya. Ia masih saja menunggu sang pemuda untuk berbicara.

"Rin ..."

Pemuda itu adalah Shirou, begitu canggung menghadapi gadis yang berada di dekatnya ini. Padahal dirinya membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk kembali duduk bersama setelah kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Arthuria."

Tiba-tiba ia memberanikan diri, mengucapkan sesuatu kepada gadis yang berada di sampingnya. Sementara sang gadis yang bernama Rin itu masih terdiam dan tidak menanggapi.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi, aku mohon mengertilah posisiku kala itu. Apa yang kau liat itu tidak benar, Rin. Aku hanya menolong Arthuria yang tak sadarkan diri, menggendongnya lalu membawanya ke UKS. Tidak lebih dari itu."

Shirou kemudian menjelaskan kesalapahaman yang telah terjadi.

"Di sana ada Gaara, yang menyukai Arthuria. Sedang aku bukan siapa-siapa di antara mereka."

Shirou melanjutkan, menoleh ke arah Rin yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

Rin kemudian menarik napas panjang. Ia pun merasa jika dua tahun yang lalu dirinya masih belum dapat untuk mengendalikan emosi.

Rin, Arthuria, Shirou dan juga Gaara berasal dari SMA yang sama. Namun, setelah kelulusan mereka berpisah. Hanya Gaara dan Arthuria yang mampu bertahan sampai saat ini, dibanding Shirou dan juga Rin.

"Jujur, Rin. Gadis yang aku cintai adalah dirimu, bukan Arthuria. Tapi waktu itu, masalah keluarga membuatku mengabaikanmu. Sehingga kesalapahaman ini harus berlangsung lama. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika kau kuliah di Universitas Kyoto. Seandainya aku tahu, mungkin saja ..."

"Mungkin kau akan datang ke kampusku?"

Rin tiba-tiba menyela, meneruskan perkataan Shirou. Setelah dua tahun lamanya ia berusaha melupakan Shirou. Namun, ingatan itu datang saat bertemu kembali dengan Shirou. Secara tidak sengaja di kampus Arthuria.

"Aku terkejut, saat melihatmu di halte bus tak jauh dari Universitas Tokyo. Aku melihatmu bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut kuning. Kalian terlihat begitu gembira, yang mana membuat jantungku remuk seketika."

Shirou menunduk, berusaha mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Sejak saat itu aku hanya berdiam diri sampai temanku mengajakku untuk mendatangi kampus kekasihnya. Dan ternyata aku menemukanmu di sana."

"Ya, aku dimintai bantuan oleh Arthuria untuk menjadi juri di _event_ kampusnya."

Rin menjawab seadanya, ia tidak ingin apa yang ada di dalam hatinya diketahui oleh Shirou.

"Rin ..."

Shirou berbalik menghadap Rin, ia memberanikan memegang kedua pundak Rin walaupun Rin menatapnya.

"Maukah kita kembali bersama? Memulai semuanya dari awal?"

Shirou bertanya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia berharap Rin mau kembali kepadanya. Sementara Rin hanya terdiam tidak menjawab sepatah katapun, membuat Shirou semakin merenungi nasibnya.

"Rin ..."

Rin malah beranjak dari duduknya, ia mengambil tas lalu berjalan meninggalkan Shirou.

"Rin!"

Shirou mencoba memanggil, tapi Rin terus berlalu. Lagi-lagi Rin tidak ingin Shirou mengetahui isi hatinya kala ini.

"Rin, tolong! Aku memohon kepadamu."

Shirou mengejar Rin kemudian memeluk Rin dari belakang. Ia tak kuasa ditinggalkan Rin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" _Ai shite iru_ , Rin ..."

Angin itu pun berhembus, menyapu helai demi helai rambut Rin yang panjang. Shirou masih berdiam diri sambil memeluk Rin dari belakang, menunggu jawaban dari Rin. Tiba-tiba Rin meneteskan air mata, dan air mata itu jatuh membasahi tangan Shirou yang melingkar di perutnya.

 _'Shirou ...'_

Rin masih mencintai Shirou walaupun hubungan mereka saat itu masih terlalu dini untuk dipublikasikan. Dan kini sudah tiba bagi keduanya untuk lebih menekankan ego agar kebahagiaan itu datang menghampiri.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tokyo, 10.00pm.**

Malam ini tampak cerah berbintang. Arthuria pulang selepas bekerja dari kantornya. Seperti biasa, Gaara selalu mengantar Arthuria sampai di depan rumah.

"Sampai nanti."

Dalam balutan mantel berwarna biru muda sambil menjinjing tas hitamnya, Arthuria tampak mempesona di mata Gaara. Yang mana, membuat pemuda ini tidak pernah merasa terbebani jika harus setiap malam menjemput Arthuria sepulang bekerja.

Seusai berpamitan, Arthuria segera menuju pintu rumahnya. Tapi ia terkejut saat mendapati sandal sang ibu yang berada di depan pintu.

"Ibu sudah pulang?"

Arthuria kemudian mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Ia begitu rindu dan ingin segera berjumpa dengan sang ibu. Namun, setelah berulang kali mengetuk pintu, sang ibu tidak juga membukakan pintu rumah.

"Mungkin ibu sudah tidur."

Arthuria lalu mengambil kunci cadangan di dalam tas dan segera membuka pintu rumahnya.

 **KREEK**

Pintu rumah pun terbuka, ia segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya lalu melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya pada lemari sepatu yang berada di samping pintu rumah.

"Ibu ... ibu sudah pulang?"

Arthuria menutup pintu rumah lalu mencari sang ibu. Ia berjalan melewati ruang tamu lalu menuju dapur. Namun, sang ibu tidak ada. Terlihatlah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, Arthuria lalu menuju kamar mandi. Namun, sang ibu masih tidak ditemukan. Ia kemudian berjalan menaiki anak tangga untuk mencari sang ibu di lantai atas, tapi lagi-lagi sang ibu juga tidak ada.

"Di mana ya, Ibu?"

Arthuria bingung, jelas-jelas ia melihat sandal yang biasa ibunya pakai ada di depan rumah. Namun, saat ia mencari di dalam rumah tak juga ditemukan sang ibu tercinta.

Arthuria lalu menuruni anak tangga dan mencoba melihat ke halaman belakang rumah. Tetapi sesuatu membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"Ibu!"

Arthuria berteriak histeris kala melihat ceceran darah di teras belakang rumah.

Ia melihat sang ibu tergeletak di atas lantai teras belakang rumah beserta darah sang ibu yang mengalir dari dalam mulut.

"Tolong!"

Ia berteriak meminta pertolongan warga sekitar. Arthuria panik, sekuat mungkin ia mencoba memapah sang ibu yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ibu, bertahanlah."

Dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya, ia mencoba membawa sang ibu ke dalam rumah. Arthuria begitu panik kala itu, ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Tubuhnya serasa kehilangan kekuatan dan begitu lemah. Namun, ia terus berusaha memapah sang ibu untuk sampai ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

 **Satu jam kemudian...**

Arthuria kini tengah berada di rumah sakit Tokyo. Rupanya sang ibu membutuhkan perawatan lebih lanjut. Di dalam ruangan dokter yang menangani sang ibu, terlihat Arthuria yang menangis saat membaca diagnosa sang dokter. Ia menutup mulut dengan tangan kanan sambil menahan isak tangisnya.

"Nona, ibu Anda harus segera dioperasi. Kalau tidak, perlahan sel kanker ini akan menjalar ke organ tubuh yang lain."

Sosok dokter wanita berambut pendek memakai jas putih meminta Arthuria untuk segera bertindak demi kesalamatan ibunya.

"Tap-tapi ... darimana aku mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini, Dok. Biayanya sungguh besar."

Arthuria begitu bimbang menghadapi situasi kali ini. Kekuatan hatinya seketika runtuh saat mendengar hasil dignosa dokter atas penyakit yang diderita sang ibu. Sang ibu terkena kanker hati akibat terlalu memporsir tenaga dalam bekerja. Tidak kenal waktu hingga lupa makan dan sering tidur larut malam. Hal itu sudah berlangsung demikian lamanya. Yang tanpa disadari berakibat fatal pada organ dalam tubuh.

"Nona, aku akan ikut membantu. Pembayaran dapat engkau angsur tiga kali atas namaku."

Dokter yang bernama Shizune itu begitu baik kepada gadis yang sedang dilanda kebimbangan tak berarah ini.

"Tapi, Dok. Aku takut tidak bisa membayarnya."

Arthuria kembali berucap dalam isak tangis. Ia merasa beban berat sedang dipikulnya kala ini.

Shizune kemudian memegang tangan kanan Arthuria dengan tangan kirinya. Ia berusaha menenangkan hati sang gadis.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, karena aku pun pernah mengalaminya. Namun yakinlah, jika segala sesuatu masalah pasti akan ada jalan keluarnya. Kita berjuang terus hidup hanya untuk orang yang kita cintai. Bukan begitu, Nona? Bersemangatlah! Aku yakin Tuhan akan memberikan jalan."

Shizune memberikan senyuman semangat kepada Arthuria, kata-kata yang ia lontarkan begitu memotivasi gadis cantik yang tengah tak berarah di hadapannya.

Arthuria terdiam, mengusap air matanya perlahan. Ia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan sang dokter. Api semangat yang hampir padam itu perlahan menyala di dalam jiwanya.

 _'Ibu ... aku akan berusaha untukmu.'_

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di sebuah klub malam, terlihat Gilgamesh bersama seorang temannya tengah menikmati berbotol-botol bir. Ia tampak mabuk dan berbicara tidak karuan.

"Hei, Gil. Ini sudah botol kelima yang kau minum."

Temannya yang berpakaian jas hitam itu mencoba memperingatkan Gilgamesh, namun tetap saja Gilgamesh meneruskan meminum bir-bir itu.

"Hahaha, sekarang hidupku sudah berubah. Aku merasa sangat senang!"

 **GLUK**

 **GLUK**

Lagi-lagi Gilgamesh meneguk botol birnya.

Dalam balutan kaus pas badan berwarna putih dibalut jaket hitam, _jeans_ dan sepatu _sport_ hitamnya. Gilgamesh bersenang-senang di penghujung malam.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih kepada adikmu. Karena berkat dia, kau berhasil mendapatkan apa yang selama ini diimpikan."

Teman Gilgamesh terlihat mematikan puntung rokoknya di sebuah asbak.

"Kau ingin mencoba sesuatu, Gil?" tanya sang teman.

"Hah? Apa?" Gilgamesh tampak bingung.

Teman Gilgamesh lalu menunjuk ke arah gadis-gadis yang sedang duduk di sofa berwarna hitam, yang berada dekat dengan ruang VIP. Mereka berpakaian sangat terbuka dengan lipstik merah menyala, menarik siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Hmmm, aku belum pernah mencoba sebelumnya," sahut Gilgamesh yang mengerti akan maksud sang teman.

"Coba saja, kali ini biarkan aku yang membayarnya."

Teman Gilgamesh mengajak kakak Arthuria ini untuk mencicipi kupu-kupu malam yang bertebaran di dalam klub malam tersebut.

Tanpa keteguhan hati, tentunya mudah saja melakukan hal itu, walaupun dampak negatifnya begitu besar. Dalam keadaan mabuk, Gilgamesh bersenang-senang dengan seorang kupu-kupu malam hingga melewati hari.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, 03.00 am.**

Arthuria tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ia tampak menemani sang ibu yang belum siuman pasca operasi.

Keadaan sulit sedang melanda dirinya. Mau tidak mau ia menandatangi tindakan operasi untuk menyelamatkan sang ibu dari penyakit yang diderita. Berulang kali Arthuria menelepon sang kakak, tapi selalu saja telepon itu terputus sendiri. Rupanya Gilgamesh mematikan nada dering ponsel genggamnya.

"Ibu ..."

Arthuria begitu cemas dan khawatir akan keadaan sang ibu. Ia merasa dirinya hanya sebatang kara di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang dapat menolong selain dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama, _handphone_ Arthuria pun berdering dan ternyata telepon itu berasal dari Archer.

"Halo?"

 _"Arthuria, kau belum tidur?"_ tanya Archer dari seberang telepon.

"Hm, tidak bisa, aku sedang berjaga di rumah sakit," sahut Arthuria sambil menahan kantuknya.

 _"Siapa yang sakit?"_ tanya Archer lagi.

"Ibuku, sehabis operasi."

 _"Operasi?! Kau di rumah sakit mana sekarang, Arthuria?"_

Rupanya Archer begitu mencemaskan keadaan Arthuria. Entah mengapa, malam itu ia tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Dan saat mencoba menelepon Arthuria, kabar itupun membuatnya terkejut seketika.

Sontak Archer mengambil kunci mobil BMW hitamnya dan segera melaju ke rumah sakit tempat Arthuria menjaga ibunya.

.

.

.

 **Setengah jam kemudian...**

"Arthuria!"

Archer datang dalam balutan _sweater_ hitam dan _jeans_ birunya. Ia juga mengenakan sandal gunung yang berwarna hitam. Sepertinya tidak sempat baginya untuk memakai sepatu karena ia segera bergegas melaju untuk menemui Arthuria.

Entah mengapa, sifat Arthuria yang jutek membuat pemuda yang satu ini menjadi tertarik. Bagaimana tidak, gadis-gadis lain memujanya sementara Arthuria tampak biasa saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Archer datang lalu segera memegang kening Arthuria tanpa merasa takut jika dara cantik ini akan marah.

"Kau demam, Arthuria."

Archer cemas saat merasakan panas di kening sang dara cantik bersurai kuning ini.

"Tak apa, Archer. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan. Mari, kita mengobrol di luar saja."

Arthuria bergegas keluar ruangan mengajak Archer. Untuk yang pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan ibunda Arthuria. Walaupun kala bertemu, sang ibu dari dara cantik ini tengah dalam keadaan belum tersadar dari efek bius sehabis operasi.

"Arthuria, mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" tanya Archer sambil menutup pintu ruangan dari luar.

Archer mengikuti Arthuria duduk di kursi yang ada di depan ruang rawat.

"Hah, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Aku merasa sendiri. Mungkin sudah takdirku."

Arthuria berbicara tidak karuan. Ia seperti orang yang kehilangan arah. Memendam duka dan beban hidup sendiri.

"Di mana Gil, Arthuria?"

Archer mencoba bertanya sambil menatap sang dara.

"Hah, entahlah. Sudah berkali-kali aku meneleponnya. Tapi tak ada jawaban."

Tampaknya Arthuria sudah sangat kelelahan. Sehabis pulang kuliah, ia bekerja _part-time_. Lalu menemani ibunya sampai hampir pukul empat pagi.

Karena sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuk, Arthuria kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding ruangan. Archer pun memaklumi hal itu, ia mencoba ikut merasakan apa yang Arthuria rasakan.

 _'Arthuria, kau sungguh seorang wanita yang tangguh.'_

Archer kemudian ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding ruangan sambil menelepon seseorang. Tak lama, setelah telepon itu berakhir. Perlahan Arthuria menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Archer tanpa ia sadari.

 **DEBB**

 _'Arthuria ...'_

Ada sesuatu perasaan yang sulit untuk diungkapkan oleh Archer kala Arthuria bersandar secara tidak sadar di pundaknya. Rasanya begitu hangat dan damai. Ia merasa menjadi seorang laki-laki sejati di kala mampu menjadi sandaran seorang gadis yang menarik hatinya.

Ya, ketertarikan Archer berubah seketika, menjadi butir-butir cinta yang membuatnya menaruh harapan kepada dara yang satu ini.

.

.

.

 **Lusa kemudian...**

Tanpa terasa, hari kian berganti. Sudah dua hari ini sang dewi tidak terlihat di pandangan kedua mata Naruto. Membuat sang Uzumaki berambut kuning ini segera mencari tau apa penyebabnya.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura, maaf aku mengganggu."

Naruto kala itu mendatangi Sakura di ruang sekretariat BEM pada jam istirahat kampus.

Keduanya tampak memakai almamater kampus yang berbeda warna. Naruto berwarna kuning, sedang sakura berwarna biru.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat sedang mendekap beberapa buku di dada.

Mendapat sambutan hangat dari Sakura, Naruto segera menanyakan sesuatu hal yang membuat dirinya penasaran dalam dua hari terakhir.

"Em, _ano_. Dua hari ini aku tidak melihat Arthuria, apa dia sedang sibuk?"

Naruto berusaha bertanya kepada teman satu fakultas Arthuria, Sakura Matou.

"Oh, Arthuria. Dia sedang izin. Dia tidak kuliah beberapa hari ini karena ibunya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit."

Sakura segera menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui kepada Naruto.

"Sakit?"

Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Iya, ibunya baru saja pulang bekerja setelah menyelesaikan pesanan dalam partai besar. Namun saat Arthuria mencarinya, ia menemukan sang ibu sudah tidak dalam keadaan sadar." Sakura menjelaskan.

"Begitu, ya?"

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Naruto merasa jika Arthuria semakin menjauh dari dirinya. Tapi karena perasaan yang begitu kuat bertahan di dalam hati, ia masih berusaha untuk tetap menjaga hatinya hanya untuk Arthuria seorang. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Gilgamesh sudah memberi peringatan kepadanya.

"Baiklah, Sakura. _Arigatou_."

Naruto kemudian berpamitan kepada Sakura, ia segera mencari Shikamaru dan Utakata.

.

.

.

Sepulang kuliah, Naruto bersama Shikamaru dan Utakata berjalan bersama menuju parkiran kampus. Mereka berbincang sebentar sebelum akhirnya berpisah.

"Ya, ibu Arthuria terkena kanker hati, Naruto. Rencananya kami akan menjenguknya esok pagi pada jam pertama kampus."

Shikamaru berjalan sambil menyampirkan tas punggungnya.

"Kau ikut saja bersama jajaran BEM yang lain, Naruto." Utakata menyarankan kepada temannya itu.

Sejenak Naruto terdiam, ia berpikir lebih lanjut.

"Tapi, apakah kedatanganku tidak semakin memperkeruh suasana, Utakata?"

Naruto sedikit ragu akan kehadirannya nanti. Bagaimanapun ia masih mempunyai urusan yang belum terselesaikan dengan Arthuria. Sebuah kesalahpahaman yang mungkin terlalu dibesar-besarkan.

"Hah, kau ini. Seorang pria tidak boleh ragu-ragu dalam mengambil keputusan. Lebih baik jadi wanita saja!"

Utakata tampak kesal akan sikap Naruto yang labil. Walaupun ia menyadari masalah rumit sedang melanda sahabat karibnya.

 _'Pantas saja akupun tak melihatnya di kantor,'_ gumam Utakata di dalam hati.

"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu, Naruto. Kau tenang saja."

Shikamaru ikut membantu menyemangati Naruto sambil menepuk pundak kiri sang Uzumaki.

"Baiklah. Aku mau," sahut Naruto kemudian sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Naruto menyadari jika masalah kesalapahaman yang telah terjadi di antara dirinya dan Arthuria belum juga selesai. Ditambah ibu Arthuria yang sakit, membuat Naruto khawatir jika kedatangannya nanti malah akan semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Namun, kita tidak akan pernah tahu akan hasil sesuatu jika belum pernah mencobanya sama sekali.

.

.

.

 **Malam harinya...**

"Arthuria, makanlah dulu."

Gaara datang membawakan semangkuk bubur ayam untuk Arthuria. Kala ini, sang ibu telah tersadar dan tengah diperiksa oleh dokter yang menanganinya operasi.

"Aku tidak bernafsu, Gaara. Kepalaku sakit sekali."

Arthuria mengeluhkan keadaannya kepada Gaara. Tak lama, Archer pun datang dan melihat Gaara ingin menyuapi Arthuria di kursi tunggu depan ruang rawat.

"Hei, Kau!"

Archer segera berjalan cepat mendekati keduanya lalu menarik kerah baju Gaara.

"Archer?"

"Siapa dirimu, hah?! Kenapa kau mendekati Arthuria?!"

Archer tanpa ba-bi-bu segera mendiskriminasi Gaara. Jujur saja ia tidak terima jika ada yang dekat dengan _gebetannya_ ini.

"Archer! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Arthuria berusaha melerai, tapi Archer tampak benar-benar marah kala itu. Sebisa mungkin Arthuria menarik tangan Archer agar melepaskan Gaara.

"Archer, lepaskan! Atau kalau tidak, kita tidak usah bertemu lagi!"

Arthuria mengancam Archer agar tidak seenaknya berbuat.

Perkataan Arthuria itu seketika menyadarkan Archer sehingga ia segera melepaskan Gaara.

"Hah!"

Ia menepaskan pegangannya pada kerah baju Gaara sambil menghela napas kuat-kuat.

"Gaara, kau tak apa?"

Arthuria kemudian beralih kepada Gaara, yang entah mengapa membuat Archer merasa kesal bukan main.

"Aku tak apa, Arthuria. Mungkin ada baiknya aku pamit."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Gaara segera pergi meninggalkan Arthuria dan membiarkan semangkuk bubur yang ia bawa tergeletak begitu saja di atas kursi tunggu.

"Gaara!"

Arthuria berusaha mengejar Gaara, tapi tangan Archer segera menahannya.

"Tolong, jangan kejar dia."

Archer meminta tanpa menghadap ke arah Arthuria. Ia berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya karena Arthuria seperti lebih memilih Gaara. Sedangkan bagi Arthuria, permintaan Archer saat itu membuat dirinya tidak dapat melakukan banyak hal selain menuruti kemauan sang tuan muda.

Ya, Arthuria telah membuat kesepakatan bersama Sakumo, ayah kandung Archer kemarin malam.

.

.

.

 _Di sebuah ruang kerja Sakumo, di manshion mewahnya. Arthuria tengah berbincang bersama Sakumo. Gadis itu duduk di depan meja kerja Sakumo sementara Sakumo tengah berdiri sambil memandangi kolam renang dari balik jendela ruang kerjanya._

 _"Arthuria, aku turut perihatin atas penyakit yang diderita ibumu. Archer telah bercerita kepadaku. Dan karena rasa kemanusiaan, aku ingin membantu dirimu dalam membayar biaya rumah sakit."_

 _Sakumo dalam setelah jas berwarna abu-abu berbicara kepada dara bersurai kuning yang tampak mengenakan dress berwarna biru muda yang terbuat dari bahan katun._

 _"Maaf, Sakumo-sama. Aku takut tidak bisa membayar utangku kepada Anda."_

 _Arthuria berusaha menolak, ia benar-benar takut terlilit utang._

 _"Hah ... kau memang gadis yang baik."_

 _Sakumo berbalik, berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi empuknya, lalu meneguk secangkir teh yang telah tersedia._

 _"Aku tidak akan meminta dirimu untuk membayar utang atas bantuanku, Arthuria. Tapi aku berharap kau dapat menjaga perasaan Archer dan menuruti apa kemauannya. Selama itu masih dalam batas wajar. Itu saja."_

 _Sakumo kemudian mengambil secarik kertas._

 _"Maksud Anda?"_

 _Arthuria tampak tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sakumo. Ia bertanya ulang._

 _"Aku ingin kau berpura-pura mencintai anakku dan menjaga perasaannya, sambil engkau mengajarinya apa artinya hidup. Jujur saja, Archer semenjak kecil sudah ditinggal ibunya. Dia benar-benar haus akan kasih sayang seorang perempuan. Jadi, aku berharap besar kau dapat memberikan hal itu kepada anakku, Arthuria."_

 _Sakumo menuturkan sesuatu tentang Archer yang membuat Arthuria bimbang. Ia membutuhkan uang untuk membayar biaya operasi ibunya tapi ia juga menyadari jika kepura-puraan adalah sesuatu yang bertolak belakang dari dirinya sendiri._

 _"Sampai kapan aku harus menjalani hal ini, Sakumo-sama?" tanya Arthuria memastikan._

 _"Hingga dia menyadari jika hidup itu penuh perjuangan dan membutuhkan banyak pengorbanan," cetus Sakumo kepada Arthuria._

 _Ya, Arthuria harus berkorban demi sang ibu. Mau tidak mau ia pun menyetujui kesepakatan yang telah dibuat Sakumo untuknya._

 _._

.

.

"Archer ..."

Arthuria memanggil Archer yang masih memegang tangannya.

"Hm?"

Archer menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah Arthuria. Ia malu dan juga tetap ingin menjaga wibawa sebagai seorang lelaki di hadapan gadisnya.

"Kau tau, tanganmu ini begitu sakit mencengkram tanganku. Bisa kau lepaskan?" tanya Arthuria.

Sontak saja Archer melepaskan pegangan tangannya di kala ia mengetahui jika dirinya telah menyakiti tubuh Arthuria.

"Baiklah, aku ingin tidur sejenak. Bisakah kau bergantian menjaga ibuku?"

Arthuria meminta kepada Archer.

"Hah ...?"

Pemuda itu seketika _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Ia ingin berlama-lama bersama Arthuria. Namun, Arthuria malah memintanya untuk bergantian menjaga sang ibu.

Karena tak ingin repot, Archer kemudian meminta salah seorang pelayan di rumahnya untuk menjaga ibu Arthuria. Entah mengapa, Archer bertekuk lutut di hadapan gadis bersurai kuning ini. Ia tidak mampu membantah apa yang Arthuria pinta kepadanya.

Benarkah cinta itu buta?

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Migite no Arika

Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto dan Fate/Stay Night disclaimer Type-Moon

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author hanya meminjam karakter untuk cerita ini dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari cerita yang di-publish.

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, AR, AT, Typo (s), miss-Typo, dan banyak kesalahan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

 **My Library**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Humor, Parody, Family, Suspense, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry

.

.

.

Chapter 9 Migite no Arika

.

Rerintikan hujan turun membasahi dedauanan di pagi hari. Sepertinya merupakan sebuah pertanda jika akan segera terjadi pergantian musim.

Di sana, di Rumah Sakit Tokyo, Arthuria baru saja mengantar sang ibu untuk menjalani _medical-check up_ sebelum kembali ke rumah. Ditemani Archer, mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju ruang rawat sang ibu.

Kala ini, Arthuria tampak anggun dalam balutan _blouse_ berwarna krim cerah, celana pensil hitam dan juga sepatu sandal tanpa hak yang berwarna cokelat. Sedang Archer tampak santai mengenakan cardigan hitam, _jeans_ biru dan sepatu _sport_ birunya.

Mereka sesekali terlihat tertawa karena guyonan yang dibuat oleh Arthuria. Ya, Arthuria sedang membuat guyonan kuno tentang ayam dan telur lebih dahulu mana. Archer sendiri sungguh tidak menyangka jika dibalik _kejutekan_ sang dara bersurai kuning ini, terdapat sisi humoris yang tidak dapat tertolak.

Benar apa kata pepatah, tak kenal maka tak sayang. Archer semakin menaruh hatinya kepada Arthuria setelah perlahan-lahan mengetahui kepribadian sang dara.

"Jadi, bagaimana jika aku bertanya ayam terlebih dahulu?" tanya Archer sambil menoleh ke arah Arthuria yang berjalan di sebelah kirinya, ia tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan bahasa tubuh sang dara.

"Tentu saja antara ayam atau telur siapa yang terlebih dulu, aku akan menjawabnya ayam. Haha."

Arthuria tertawa sambil menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya. Hal itu membuat Archer semakin gemas dan berhasrat untuk memiliki seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya ini.

 _'Ya Tuhan, betapa mempesonanya makhluk ciptaan-Mu ini. Sungguh sempurna tanpa cela.'_

Archer tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil memandangi Arthuria. Hingga tidak terasa jika mereka sudah sampai di depan ruang rawat sang ibu.

Pintu ruangan pun dibuka, keduanya segera masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat dan bergegas membereskan barang-barang sang ibu sebelum diizinkan untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Archer ikut membantu sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Arthuria, tersenyum bahagia. Sifatnya berubah drastis semenjak dekat dengan sang dara. Dari yang acuh menjadi sangat peduli seperti sekarang ini.

Ya, cinta dapat merubah apapun. Yang tidak mungkin akan menjadi mungkin. Seperti cinta Sang Maha Pencipta yang menciptakan bumi beserta isinya hanya untuk makhluk yang Dia cintai, yang tak lain adalah manusia.

Namun sayang, kadang manusianya sendiri yang tidak memahami apa arti cinta Tuhannya. Sehingga berlaku seenaknya terhadap makhluk lain di muka bumi.

"Em, Arthuria ..."

"Hm?"

Arthuria menoleh ke arah Archer yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

Dalam harap-harap cemas, Archer berusaha mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"Apa?"

Sementara Arthuria tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Archer.

"Em, begini. Aku kan ... em, aku ..."

Archer tampak ragu menyatakan permintaannya kepada Arthuria.

"Hmmmm?"

Arthuria tampak bingung, ditambah melihat Archer yang menggaruk-garuk kepala di hadapannya.

"Tap-tapi ... jangan marah, ya?"

Ia bertanya, sebelum mengungkapkan permintaannya.

"Baiklah, asal jangan aneh-aneh saja," sahut Arthuria yang masih menunggu.

"Bisakah ... bisakah ..."

"Hm?"

"Bisakah ... kau ... memelukku sekarang?"

"Hah? Apa?!"

"Ti-tidak. Bukan maksudku begitu. Maksudku begini, telah lama aku tidak mendapatkan kehangatan kasih sayang dari seorang wanita yang aku sayangi. Bisakah kau memberikannya walau sesaat? Sehingga aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi, Arthuria?"

Archer mencoba menjelaskan apa keinginannya kepada Arthuria. Sontak ucapan Archer mengingatkan Arthuria akan perkataan Sakumo jika Archer semenjak kecil telah ditinggal ibunya.

Setelah berpikir ulang, Arthuria pun memenuhi keinginan Archer. Sebagai bentuk kepedulian terhadap sesama. Tapi sayang, Archer menganggapnya lain.

Arthuria tersenyum lalu segera memeluk Archer. Sontak hal itu membuat Archer melebarkan kedua tangannya ke samping lalu membalas pelukan Arthuria. Mereka berpelukan seperti sepasang kekasih. Rasanya, Archer tidak ingin segera menyudahi hal ini.

 **KREEEK**

Tanpa mereka sadari, Shikamaru bersama Naruto datang dan melihat kejadian itu.

 _'Arthuria ...'_

Di depan kedua mata kepala Naruto sendiri, ia melihat bagaimana Arthuria berpelukkan dengan pria lain. Hatinya hancur seketika, remuk redam tidak berbentuk. Ia berulang kali menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dan seketika amarah itu mulai memuncak, rasanya ia ingin segera mendekati keduanya lalu menghabisi sang pria.

Menyadari hal itu, Shikamaru berusaha menahan Naruto dengan merentangkan tangan kanannya agar Naruto tidak melangkahkan kaki mendekati keduanya.

"Ehem!"

Shikamaru kemudian berdehem, berusaha memecahkan suasana yang mulai panas.

"Hn, maaf. Sepertinya waktu kami datang kurang tepat."

Shikamaru berkata dengan masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat ibu Arthuria bersama Naruto yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

Arthuria segera menyadari hal itu, ia melepas pelukannya. Begitupun Archer yang merasa teeganggu, segera berbalik badan dan melihat siapa gerangan yang berani mengganggunya.

Dan...

"Kau!"

Naruto dan Archer sama-sama saling terkejut saat mengetahui siapa gerangan pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kalian?"

Arthuria sendiri tampak bingung bercampur khawatir, sesekali melirik ke arah Archer, sesekali melirik ke arah Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Yo, Arthuria. Kami datang untuk menjenguk ibumu," cetus Shikamaru.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Archer segera mendekat ke arah Naruto dan berniat untuk menghajarnya. Teringat jelas jika Narutolah yang menjadi saksi akan pembullian yang dilakukan Archer dan teman-temannya kepada Chouji waktu lalu.

"Berani-beraninya kau datang!"

Archer berniat meninju Naruto.

"Hei, hei!"

Shikamaru melerai tindakkan Archer yang ingin main hakim sendiri.

"Tenang dulu, Kawan. Semua bisa dibicarakan baik-baik."

Shikamaru menahan tubuh Archer dengan tubuhnya. Sementara Naruto yang juga sudah kesal, ingin segera menghajar Archer.

"Bangsat!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto ingin melayangkan tinjuannya ke arah Archer, tetapi Shino dan Sai yang menyusul kedatangan mereka segera berlari untuk menghentikannya.

"Tahan, Naruto!"

Tubuh Naruto dipegangi oleh Shino dan Sai. Begitupun dengan Shikamaru yang menahan tubuh Archer.

Melihat hal itu, Arthuria menjadi takut bukan kepalang. Ia merasa telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar terhadap hati keduanya. Naruto dan Archer.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terjadi kesepakatan di antara mereka. Kini Naruto tengah berdiri di taman rumah sakit bersama Arthuria. Cardigan hitam dan _jeans orange_ membalut tubuhnya yang atletis, ditambah sepatu _sport_ berwarna hitam menambah kharismatik sang Uzumaki.

Namun, hal itu tidak senada dengan hatinya kala ini. Ia terlihat berdiam diri, roman wajah yang bertekuk dua belas dan rasa sesak yang menyayat hati. Sementara tak jauh dari keduanya berada, terlihat Archer tengah ditahan oleh Shikmaru, Shino dan juga Sai. Agar memberikan waktu bagi Naruto untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya bersama Arthuria.

Walaupun sejujurnya Archer sangat kesal dengan tindakkan yang dilakukan Shikamaru dan kawan-kawannya. Tapi, ia berusaha meredam amarah itu kala Arthuria sendiri yang memintanya.

"Arthuria, apakah rasa cemburu itu membunuh cintamu?"

Naruto berucap dengan nada yang rendah, ia berusaha menjaga perasaan Arthuria. Seorang gadis yang ia cintai. Sedangkan Arthuria sendiri terlihat masih memandangi taman tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto. Daun-daun yang basah sehabis terkena rintik hujan itu, menjadi saksi atas kisah kedua insan yang saing mencintai.

"Naruto ... kala ini aku sudah tidak memikirkan cinta, aku hanya ingin ibuku sehat. Itu saja."

Arthuria berusaha menjawab, mencoba berbohong kepada hatinya sendiri.

"Apa dirimu tidak percaya akan hal itu, Arthuria?"

Naruto bertanya lagi, berusaha mengulik isi hati Arthuria lebih dalam. Tentunya setelah perjalanan yang telah mereka lalui, tidak mudah untuk melupakan kenangan yang sudah terukir di dalam hati.

Arthuria berbalik, menghadap ke arah Naruto dengan jarak pandang sekitar dua meter. Begitupun Naruto, mengikutinya sambil berusaha menahan emosi dan rasa rindu yang menggebu.

"Kau tau, setelah ibuku menjalani operasi. Aku menyadari bahwa cinta tidak mencukupi segalanya. Kau hanya punya cinta, bukan? Kau tidak mempunyai uang. Sedang aku membutuhkan uang, Naruto ..."

 **JLEB**

Seketika ucapan Arthuria menusuk langsung ke arah jantung Naruto. Dan seketika itu juga Naruto menjadi lemah.

"Tapi, Arthuria ... aku akan mencobanya, aku akan mencarikan uang untuk membantumu."

Naruto berusaha mendekat ke arah Arthuria tapi Arthuria menahannya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau iming-imingi dengan janji. Aku sudah harus berpikir ke depannya. Untuk masa depanku dan juga masa depan keluargaku. Kau tau, aku sedang kesulitan. Hingga sesuatu harus kugadaikan demi semua ini."

Arthuria memejamkan kedua matanya, menahan genangan air mata yang hampir keluar dari lumbung persembunyian. Jujur saja, Arthuria tidak mampu mengatakan hal itu kepada Naruto. Karena Arthuria memang benar mencintai sang Uzumaki berambut kuning ini. Sebuah cinta yang hadir mengisi hatinya yang dingin. Yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Tapi, keadaan juga yang memaksanya untuk mengkhianati hatinya sendiri.

Mana mungkin Arthuria menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya kepada Naruto jika dirinya tidak menyukai sang Uzumaki yang satu ini. Tentunya ia akan berusaha melepaskan diri dengan berbagai macam cara agar ciuman pertamanya itu tidak terenggut darinya.

"Arthuria ... aku ..."

Naruto diam tak berkutik, ia menyadari dirinya yang berstatus sebagai seorang mahasiswa yang masih _mengekor_ kepada orang tuanya. Rasanya Naruto ingin melepas status itu dan bekerja keras membanting tulang agar tetap bersama Arthuria.

"Kita tidak punya status, Naruto. Sedang aku dengan Archer sudah mempunyai kejelasan hubungan. Kami ..."

Sejenak ucapan Arthuria terputus, ia menelan ludahnya sambil menarik napas panjang agar dapat mengendalikan emosi.

"Kami sudah berpacaran," cetus Arthuria kemudian, membuat pernyataan yang mengejutkan Naruto hingga ia merasa jatuh.

"Ja-jadi ..."

Seketika itu juga kekuatan seorang pria yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto melemah, semangatnya hampir padam.

"Lupakan aku, biarkan aku bahagia ..."

Arthuria mengucapkan hal itu lalu segera berbalik, beranjak meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tapi, Arthuria! Aku mencintaimu!"

Naruto berteriak agar semua orang mendengarnya. Ia sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak butuh cinta ... Naruto."

Tanpa berbalik melihat ke arah sang Uzumaki, dara cantik bersurai kuning ini segera pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Saat Naruto ingin mengejarnya, Archer segera berlari mendekati dan merangkul Arthuria. Ia pun memberikan jempol terbalik ke arah Naruto.

Begitu sakit, sangat sakit apa yang Naruto rasakan. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat melupakan Arthuria, seorang gadis yang selalu mengganggu alam pikirannya.

Tapi ternyata, lagi-lagi kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapan. Pemutusan sebelah pihak memukul telak Naruto untuk mundur. Berhenti dari jalan kehidupannya.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa jam kemudian...**

Kini, Arthuria telah kembali ke rumah bersama sang ibu. Ia segera mengantarkan sang ibu untuk beristirahat di dalam kamar, tak lama ia pun menemui Archer yang tengah menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Arthuria ..."

Archer menyapa, ia ingin mempunyai waktu lebih bersama Arthuria.

"Bagaimana kalau kita-"

Archer ingin mengajak Arthuria berjalan-jalan.

"Maaf, bisakah kau meninggalkan diriku sebentar? Aku ingin beristirahat," ucap Arthuria secara halus agar Archer segera pulang dari rumahnya.

Mendengar ucapan dari Arthuria, seketika membuat hati pemuda berambut perak ini menjadi patah terbelah dua. Tapi ia mencoba untuk mengerti akan kondisi sang dara.

"Em, baiklah. Aku permisi."

Archer segera berpamitan kepada Arthuria yang disambut senyuman oleh sang dara.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Arthuria mengantar kepergian Archer sampai di depan halaman rumahnya. Archer pun pulang sambil tersenyum tipis. Lalu dengan segera ia berjalan menuju mobil pribadinya.

Tanpa menunggu, Arthuria segera masuk ke dalam rumah lalu menutup pintu dari dalam. Ia pun kemudian jatuh tersungkur. Tak kuasa membendung air matanya.

 _'Naruto ...'_

Bagaimanapun hati tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong dan dibohongi. Arthuria menangis, menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya karena perasaannya sendiri.

 _'Maafkan aku ...'_

Isakan itu perlahan terdengar dari bibir manisnya, disusul kristal bening yang jatuh membasahi pipinya yang licin.

Arthuria memegang dadanya, mencengkramnya dengan kuat karena tidak kuasa menahan rasa sakit. Ia berbohong demi menyelamatkan sang ibu. Karena hanya hal itulah yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya dan memakai topeng kebahagiaan, demi sang ibu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Naruto kini berada di kedai ibunya. Kedai berukuran 6x8 meter itu cukup ramai dikunjungi para pelanggan.

Sang ibu, Kushina yang biasanya marah-marah. Hari ini tampak perihatin kala sang anak menuturkan ingin berhenti kuliah.

"Naruto, ibu rasa ... ibu masih mampu membiayai kuliahmu. Mengapa kau ingin berhenti kuliah hanya untuk bekerja mencari uang? Lagipula ayahmu selalu mencukupi kebutuhan kita, walaupun ia harus bekerja di luar kota."

Kushina dalam balutan baju terusan berwarna _orange_ dilapis celemek hitam, berbincang bersama anaknya di depan meja kedai.

"Aku ingin bekerja, Bu. Aku ingin mencari uang saja. Aku pikir kuliah bisa dilanjutkan nanti. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuperjuangkan saat ini. Walaupun resikonya sangat besar."

Naruto menuturkan sesuatu yang membuat Kushina menghela napasnya.

"Apakah hal ini berhubungan dengan cinta?"

Sang ibu berusaha menyelidiki lebih lanjut, apa motif sang anak hingga ingin menghentikan kuliahnya dan lebih memilih untuk bekerja dan mencari uang.

"Aku pikir tidak ada alasan lain."

Mendengar jawaban dari sang anak, entah mengapa membuat Kushina tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hah ... baiklah. Kau bekerja di sini saja, dan ibu akan memberikan upah dua kali lipat kepadamu. Bagaimana?"

Kushina memberi penawaran kepada sang anak.

"Aku ingin yang bergaji besar, Bu. Setidaknya dalam setahun bekerja aku sudah memiliki semuanya," cetus Naruto.

"Hahahaha..."

Kushina tiba-tiba tertawa mendengar keinginan sang anak. Rasanya sungguh berbeda yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Kau ini, jangan terlalu bermimpi yang muluk-muluk. Mulailah segala sesuatunya dari nol, niscaya selain uang kau juga akan mendapatkan yang lebih berharga dari itu. Yaitu pengalaman. Jangan mengikuti ambisimu, Nak."

Kushina lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa anaknya sudah banyak mengalami perubahan semenjak beberapa minggu terakhir.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian...**

Keputusan Naruto untuk berhenti kuliah sudah bulat. Tetapi sang ibu menyarankan anaknya untuk mengambil cuti kuliah satu semester terlebih dahulu.

Kini Naruto telah berganti profesi menjadi seorang pelayan di kedai orang tuanya sendiri. Ia sibuk melayani beberapa tamu. Kemampuannya pun terasah seiring berjalannya waktu. Hanya dalam waktu lima hari, Naruto sudah mampu untuk melayani pengunjung dengan cepat dan sesuai pesanan. Ia benar-benar bertekad untuk mencari uang lebih banyak. Hanya untuk memenuhi janjinya kepada Arthuria.

Hari ini kebetulan hari libur, dengan sengaja Shikamaru datang ke kedai Naruto yang kala itu masih sepi pengunjung. Maklum kedai baru saja dibuka.

Shikamaru datang mengenakan setelan seragam bisnis yang berwarna hitam bersama satu orang supir pribadi yang tampak menunggu di luar kedai.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Shikamaru menyapa saat melihat Naruto tengah mengelap meja kedainya.

"Shikamaru?!"

Naruto terkejut kala melihat kedatangan temannya.

"Sepertinya ada yang berubah dengan dirimu, Kawan. Memakai kaus pas badan berwarna _orange_ dengan _jeans_ biru dan sepatu _sport_ yang berwarna putih."

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Terlihat dirimu seperti sedang _magang_. Apalagi ditambah celemek hijau ini."

Shikamaru memegang celemek berwarna hijau yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Hei, kau datang kemari hanya ingin mengejekku?" tanya Naruto blak-blakkan.

Shikamaru tersenyum, memastikan jika kepribadian temannya masih seperti yang dulu.

"Hahahaha, aku ini tamu kedaimu. Tetapi mengapa diperlakukan seperti ini?"

Shikamaru lalu duduk di kursi kedai dan melihat menu yang tersedia.

"Hah, kau ini. Pesan apa?" tanya Naruto segera.

"Naruto!"

Kushina berteriak, memanggil anaknya dari meja penyajian. Memasang wajah kesal karena melihat pelayanan sang anak yang kurang ramah.

"Oh, Bibi. Selamat pagi."

Kala Shikamaru menyadari jika ibu Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, ia segera berdiri dari kursi lalu membungkukkan badan memberi hormat kepada Kushina.

"Maafkan Naruto, Shikamaru. Dia sedang tidak enak hati."

Kushina malah ikut menyudutkan Naruto dalam candaannya.

"Ibu!"

Naruto bergantian berseru kepada sang ibu.

"Sudah, layani dulu pesanan Shikamaru. Ibu mau ke dapur."

Kushina berpesan sambil tersenyum ke arah keduanya, lalu segera bergegas menuju dapur kedai. Terlihat Naruto yang _sweatdrop_ saat melihat sikap sang ibu yang bersekutu untuk menyudutkannya bersama sang teman, Shikamaru.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto memperjelas akan maksud kedatangan sang teman.

.

.

.

Malam harinya...

Untuk kesekian kalinya, malam ini kota Tokyo diselimuti rerintikkan hujan yang mengundang rasa malas untuk berpergian. Tetapi tidak bagi kedua sahabat ini. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Shikamaru yang terlihat memasuki sebuah klub malam yang berada di kota Tokyo.

Saat ini, jam di dinding klub malam tersebut sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam waktu setempat. Sesampainya mereka di dalam klub, Shikamaru kemudian mengajak Naruto untuk duduk di dekat meja bar.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau mengajakku kemari, Shikamaru."

Tampak Naruto yang sedikit bingung akan maksud ajakkan sang teman. Sementara Shikamaru masih berdiam diri sambil memesan minuman untuk keduanya kepada seorang _waiter_.

Tak lama pesanan pun diantarkan oleh _waiter._ Bersamaan dengan itu terlihat kedatangan seorang pria berpakaian jaket hitam yang tak jauh dari belakang Naruto duduk. Pria tersebut kemudian duduk di depan meja bar lalu bercakap-cakap bersama seorang temannya. Dan percakapan pria itupun kemudian terdengar di telinga Naruto.

"Kau datang terlambat, Gilgamesh!" seru seorang pria yang memakai jaket kulit berwarna cokelat.

"Hah, aku mencari uang lebih dulu untuk pesta kita malam ini," sahut pemuda berjaket hitam.

"Gilgamesh?"

Naruto ingin segera membalikkan badannya untuk melihat sosok pria yang bernama Gilgamesh itu, tapi Shikamaru segera menahannya.

"Dengarkan dulu pembicaraan mereka. Dan mari kita rekam semua ini."

Shikamaru lalu menyalakan perekam video di _handphone_ -nya. Dari jarak tiga meter, _handphone_ itu mampu merekam dengan sempurna apa saja yang dibicarakan oleh pria berjaket hitam yang memang benar adalah Gilgamesh, kakak Arthuria sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau sudah ketagihan memakai jasa _prostitusi_ , Gilgamesh?" tanya pria berjaket kulit.

Gilgamesh pun menjawabnya dalam kegembiraan di atas penderitaan orang lain.

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak ketagihan akan kenikmatan dunia ini, Julian."

Gilgamesh lalu meneguk segelas bir di samping pria berjaket kulit itu.

Teman Gilgamesh yang bernama lengkap Julian Ainsworth, bukanlah tipikal pemuda yang baik. Ia memang berasal dari kalangan orang berada. Namun dia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan yang tak tampak. Sehingga Gilgamesh secara tidak langsung tertular gangguan kejiwaan tersebut.

Benar apa kata pepatah, jika berteman dengan penjual parfum maka kita akan ikut harum. Tapi jika berteman dengan tukang sampah maka kita akan ikut bau sampah.

Hal inilah yang dialami oleh Gilgamesh sekarang. Tanpa ia sadari jika dirinya sudah menjadi seorang sampah masyarakat karena tega _menjual_ adiknya sendiri.

Sementara Naruto terlihat masih mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang pria yang berada di belakangnya. Sepertinya saat ini ia sudah memahami akan maksud sang teman, alasan apa yang mendorong Shikamaru mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini.

"Shikamaru, kau tahu dari mana tempat ini?"

Naruto bertanya dengan nada setengah berbisik yang membuat Shikamaru mendengus kesal.

"Ck! Kau meremehkan diriku, Naruto. Sejak awal aku menyadari jika ada keganjilan pada diri Arthuria. Aku tahu benar bagaimana dirinya, bahkan semangat juangnya membuatku bergidik sendiri. Tapi, setelah aku melihatnya secara langsung di rumah sakit, kuputuskan untuk mencari tahu apa sebab di balik perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dan ... yang kau lihat serta dengar sekarang ini adalah jawabannya."

Shikamaru kemudian meneguk minuman yang telah disajikan _waiter_.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalasnya, tapi ... _arigatou_ , Shikamaru."

Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih atas kepedulian Shikamaru terhadap dirinya yang sedang terpuruk karena cintanya sendiri. Ia kemudian terus mendengarkan percakapan Gilgamesh bersama Julian hingga pada titik emosi yang tidak dapat terkendali lagi.

.

.

.

"Bangsat!"

Naruto kesal bukan main mendengar penuturan Gilgamesh kepada Julian.

"Tahan dulu, Naruto. Ini masih belum cukup."

Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan temannya, sementara Naruto sendiri terlihat sudah sangat emosi. Terlihat dari bagaimana ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Aliran darahnya saat ini melaju begitu kencang hingga ke ubun-ubun kepala. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk memberi pelajaran kepada Gilgamesh.

"Hahaha, jadi sampai kapan kau akan memperalat Arthuria, Gilgamesh? Apa dia tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih atau kau memang tidak peduli pada dirinya?" tanya Julian sambil meneguk botol birnya.

"Hahahaha, aku tidak peduli kepada Arthuria sedikit pun asal aku mendapatkan uang. Sejujurnya, aku hanya berdalih ingin membahagiakannya. Padahal aku mempunyai suatu maksud tersembunyi yang hanya aku dan kau yang tahu, Julian. Hahahaha..."

Gilgamesh terus tertawa bahagia tanpa menyadari jika Naruto mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya Julian lagi.

"Selanjutnya, ya? Hm ... mungkin aku benar-benar akan menjual dirinya kepada bos. Aku tidak peduli. Hahahahahaha..."

Tawa kencang Gilgamesh membuat Naruto sudah tidak sanggup menahan emosinya lagi. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlari mendekat ke arah Gilgamesh.

"Bangsat!"

Naruto menarik kerah jaket Gilgamesh, pria yang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk itu. Lalu segera meninju pipi kiri seorang pria yang tega _menjual_ adiknya sendiri.

 **BUUGGHHH**

Tinjuan pertama dari Naruto membuat Gilgamesh jatuh tersungkur dan mengenai gelas-gelas bar yang berada di meja. Hal itu tentu membuat pengunjung klub malam terutama wanita menjerit ketakutan atas keributan yang terjadi.

"Gilgamesh!"

Julian berusaha menolong Gilgamesh tapi Shikamaru segera menahannya.

"Kau mau apa? Ini urusan keluarga, Teman!"

Shikamaru menghadang Julian yang berusaha menolong Gilgamesh. Sementara Naruto meluapkan kekesalannya kepada kakak dari Arthuria ini.

Beberapa pukulan dari Naruto tidak mampu Gilgamesh lawan karena Naruto begitu cepat memberi pelajaran kepada calon kakak iparnya itu.

 **BUGGHH**

 **BUUGGHH**

Gilgamesh terlihat memuntahkan darah karena terkena pukulan dari Naruto yang berada dalam puncak emosinya. Bagaimana pun bagi dirinya Arthuria amatlah sangat berharga. Untuk melihat sang dewi berpelukan dengan orang lain saja, emosinya hampir tidak terkendali. Apalagi ini, ia mendengar langsung bahwa Gilgamesh menjual Arthuria kepada orang lain.

Malam ini juga, Naruto melampiaskan amarahnya kepada Gilgamesh hingga dua gigi geraham Gilgamesh terlepas.

"Ada apa ini?!"

Pemilik klub malam itupun datang menghampiri, melihat kejadian yang tengah berlangsung. Para _body guard_ segera menahan Naruto untuk tidak melanjutkan aksi brutalnya kepada Gilgamesh.

"Maaf, atas keributan ini, Danzo-sama. Tapi aku yang akan membayarnya," cetus Shikamaru santai sambi berjalan mendekat ke arah Danzo.

"K-kau ..."

Danzo yang berpakain jas hitam itu terlihat terkejut kala mendapati anak dari Shikaku berada di hadapannya.

"Tenang saja, Danzo-sama. Ini aman."

Sepertinya keluarga Shikamaru memiliki andil besar terhadap Danzo sang pemilik klub malam tersebut hingga Danzo tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Besok ku- _transfer_. Kirim saja berapa jumlah kerusakannya."

Shikamaru berpesan kepada Danzo lalu segera mendekati Naruto.

"Ayo, Naruto! Dia sudah tidak berdaya."

Shikamaru lalu mengajak Naruto untuk segera pergi dari klub malam itu. Naruto bisa sedikit lega karena sudah melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada Gilgamesh. Ia pun menuruti Shikamaru untuk segera keluar dari klub malam tersebut. Sementara Gilgamesh tampak tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

 **Satu jam kemudian...**

Gilgamesh baru saja tersadar. Kini ia tengah berada di sebuah klinik pengobatan setelah sesuatu menimpahnya semalam.

Wajahnya terlihat membiru dan begitu sakit dirasa kala ia mencoba untuk membuka mulutnya. Selang infus pun masih terhubung dengan tubuhnya kala ini.

"Selamat Pagi, Tuan Gilgamesh."

Seorang dokter bersama satu orang perawat menjenguknya di pagi hari yang gerimis itu.

Gilgamesh masih tampak bingung dengan keadaan sekitar, tapi ia mencoba untuk bangun.

"Tuan, Anda masih sa-"

"Aku tidak butuh semua ini!"

Tiba-tiba saja Gilgamesh mencabut selang infusnya sendiri. Ia kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tempat ia dirawat.

"Tuan!"

Sang dokter berusaha menahan kepergiannya. Sementara perawat itu terlihat mengejar Gilgamesh.

"Jangan tahan aku! Aku akan membayar biaya rumah sakit ini, kalian tenang saja!"

Gilgamesh segera keluar dari ruangan tempat ia dirawat lalu menuju _receptionist_ klinik. Ia meminjam telepon klinik untuk menghubungi Julian. Tak lama, telepon itupun diangkat.

 _"Halo?"_ jawab suara dari seberang.

"Julian! Kau di mana sekarang?!"

Tampaknya Gilgamesh marah karena Julian tidak menemani dirinya di klinik.

 _"Gil ... kaukah itu?"_

"Di mana mobilku?!" tanya Gilgamesh berapi-api.

 _"Mobilmu? Oh, mobilmu terpaksa aku pakai dahulu. Tak apa ya?"_ jawab Julian enteng.

"Cepat bawa mobilku kemari! Aku membutuhkannya!" teriak Gilgamesh seperti orang gila di telepon.

Julian yang kala itu tengah tidur bersama seorang kupu-kupu malam, mau tidak mau segera menyelesaikan hasratnya. Karena ia harus bergegas untuk menemui Gilgamesh.

.

.

.

 **Setengah jam kemudian...**

Julian kini sudah tiba di rumah sakit, ia segera menemui Gilgamesh yang telah menuggunya di lobi klinik.

"Mana kunci mobil dan juga dompetku?" tanya Gilgamesh, ia segera meminta dompet dan juga kunci mobilnya kepada Julian.

Julian pun menyerahkan dompet beserta kunci mobil kepada Gilgamesh.

"Kau urus pembayaran biaya pengobatanku. Aku mempunyai sebuah urusan yang harus segera terselesaikan."

Gilgamesh lalu segera berjalan keluar klinik, tempatnya dirawat. Ia mempunyai suatu rencana yang akan segera dijalankan. Sementara Julian terlihat mendecih kesal karena Gilgamesh seperti memperbudaknya.

"Cih! Baru kali ini aku merasa diriku menjadi budak seorang sampah seperti dirinya."

Julian diam-diam mempunyai sesuatu rencana untuk Gilgamesh, untuk temannya sendiri yang hanya dirinyalah yang tahu akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, tepat pukul enam pagi waktu Tokyo dan sekitarnya. Terdengar suara memohon dari dalam rumah Arthuria. Seorang wanita paruh baya tampak berlutut ke arah seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah anak kandungnya sendiri.

Rintihan memohon itu sayup-sayup terdengar di telinga Arthuria yang belum tersadar sempurna dari tidur lelapnya.

"Jangan, Gilgamesh ... ibu mohon. Hanya ini harta yang kita punya."

Adegan tarik menarik kotak perhiasan itu membuat sang pemuda yang memang benar adalah Gilgamesh menjadi kesal akan ulah sang ibu. Yang menurut dirinya lebih menyayangi harta daripada anak kandung ibunya sendiri.

"Lepaskan, Bu!"

Karena kesal Gilgamesh mendorong ibunya hingga sang ibu membentur dinding ruang tamu.

 **BRUGGH**

Sang ibu pun kemudian terjatuh lalu tidak sadarkan diri dengan bercak darah di kepalanya akibat benturan keras dengan dinding ruang tamu.

"Ibu!"

Arthuria menjerit di kala ia melihat sang ibu tidak sadarkan diri. Dan ia melihat dengan jelas jika Gilgameshlah yang melakukan semua ini.

"Cih! Dasar perempuan lemah! Mengganggu kesenanganku saja!"

Gilgamesh segera berbalik, berniat meninggalkan sang ibu dan juga Arthuria.

"Biadab kau, Gilgamesh!"

Arthuria segera mengejar Gilgamesh lalu berusaha merebut kembali kotak perhiasan sang ibu.

"Hei, Arthuria! Jangan mencoba melawanku!"

Gilgamesh mencoba memperingatkan tapi tidak dihiraukan Arthuria, Arthuria masih terus saja berusaha merebut kotak perhiasan sang ibu.

"Dasar tidak tahu diuntung!"

 **BRUUGGH**

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Gilgamesh mendorong sang adik hingga jatuh. Tapi Arthuria masih mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Kembalikan perhiasan ibu, Gilgamesh!"

Arthuria mencoba berdiri tegap setelah Gilgamesh mendorongnya dengan kuat hingga dirinya jatuh.

"Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, hah?! Seharusnya kaulah yang membelikan perhiasan untuk ibu, kau itu hanya anak pungut di keluarga ini. Dan gara-gara dirimulah ayahku mati. Kau tau, Arthuria!"

Gilgamesh menuturkan sesuatu yang membuat Arthuria terkejut bukan main.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Arthuria sudah dapat kembali berdiri dengan tegak, walaupun badannya masih terasa sakit.

"Ya, itu benar. Kau adalah anak pungut. Sudah waktunya kau membalas budi pada kami, Arthuria. Sekalipun kau harus menjual dirimu. Ck! Menyedihkan nasib seorang anak yatim piatu sepertimu, yang tidak jelas keberadaan ibu dan ayahnya. Hahahaha..."

Gilgamesh berucap yang membuat hati Arthuria sakit bukan main.

"Kurang ajar kau, Gilgamesh!"

Arthuria segera berlari mendekat ke arah Gilgamesh untuk memukulnya. Tapi Gilgamesh cepat menahan lalu segera mencekik leher Arthuria.

"Kau ingin mati rupanya, adikku ..."

Gilgamesh mencekik leher Arthuria hingga Arthuria kehabisan napas sebelum sempat melakukan perlawanan.

 **BRUGHH**

Arthuria pun terjatuh di atas lantai karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Hahahaha, kalian hanya merepotkan diriku saja."

Gilgamesh lalu segera pergi dari rumah itu dan menuju mobilnya sambil membawa kotak perhiasan sang ibu. Sementara Arthuria terlihat tidak sadarkan diri bersama ibunya.

.

.

.

TBC


	10. Love is Beautiful Pain

Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto dan Fate/Stay Night disclaimer Type-Moon

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author hanya meminjam karakter untuk cerita ini dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari cerita yang di-publish.

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, AR, AT, Typo (s), miss-Typo, dan banyak kesalahan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

 **My Library**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Humor, Parody, Family, Suspense, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry

.

.

.

Chapter 10 Love is Beautiful Pain

.

Denting jam dinding di suatu ruangan rumah sakit terus berdetak tanpa henti. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah berpakaian _sweater_ merah marun, celana _jeans_ hitam dan sepatu _sport_ putihnya tengah duduk menunggu seorang gadis siuman dari tak sadarkan diri.

Roman wajahnya terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan sang gadis hingga ia tidak memperdulikan tiga mata kuliah yang harus ia ikuti hari ini. Tampak ia terus menggenggam tangan kanan gadis bersurai kuning itu sambil terus berdoa, memohon kesembuhan untuk gadis tersebut yang tak lain adalah Arthuria.

Dialah Gaara, seorang pemuda yang selalu setia mendampingi Arthuria. Bahkan ikatan batinnya kepada gadis ini begitu besar melebihi yang Naruto miliki. Gaara sudah lebih dari sekedar teman bagi Arthuria, karena sejak semasa SMA mereka selalu bersama. Cinta dalam diam Gaara rasakan tanpa berani diungkapkannya kepada seorang gadis yang tengah terbujur tak sadarkan diri.

Ya, Gaara menahan diri dari perasaannya sendiri. Ia masih mampu bertahan untuk tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya itu. Entah sampai kapan, hanya dirinyalah yang tahu.

"Arthuria ..."

Wajahnya tampak berbinar kala merasakan gerakan dari tangan sang gadis. Kesedihannya berubah menjadi rasa syukur saat Arthuria perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

"Ga-gaara ..."

Arthuria sendiri masih belum dapat memandang dengan jelas keadaan di mana dirinya berada. Tapi dengan perlahan ia dapat melihat jika Gaara tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Arthuria, syukurlah."

Gaara begitu senang, wajah dinginnya menyiratkan sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan yang sangat jarang dilihat orang banyak.

"Gaara, _arigatou_ ," ucap Arthuria pelan.

Gadis itu perlahan tersadarkan dari pingsannya dan mulai mengenali keadaan sekitar, tempat di mana ia berada.

"Arthuria, aku tidak butuh terima kasihmu. Aku hanya ingin kau sembuh. Dan sekarang sudah cukup."

Gaara begitu riang, energi semangat itu mengalir langsung kepada Arthuria hingga membuat gadis ini tersenyum sambil menahan haru.

Arthuria lalu berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia ingin duduk di kasur pembaringan rumah sakit itu.

"Sepertinya leherku begitu sakit."

Arthuria memegang lehernya yang terasa sangat sakit dan napasnya pun masih sedikit sesak. Akibat dari cekikkan sang kakak, Gilgamesh. Tampak bekas memerah di leher sang gadis bersurai kuning ini.

"Tadi pagi aku lewat depan gang rumahmu, tanpa sengaja aku melihat Gilgamesh terburu-buru masuk ke dalam mobilnya sambil membawa sesuatu. Aku kemudian memutar arah karena perasaanku tiba-tiba tak enak. Dan kuberanikam diri ke rumahmu. Pintu rumah dalam keadaan terbuka, tapi kupanggil tak ada seorangpun yang menjawab. Hingga aku beranikan diri masuk ke dalam rumah dan aku temukan kau dan ibumu tengah tak sadarkan diri. Arthuria, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Gaara ingin mengetahui apa penyebab dari kejadian yang menimpah Arthuria dan juga ibunya. Tetapi Arthuria malah terdiam, sepertinya ia belum siap untuk menceritakan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba dalam keheningannya, ia teringat akan sang ibu.

"Di mana ibuku, Gaara?" tanya Arthuria dengan nada pelan kepada Gaara.

"Ibu-mu ..."

Tampak Gaara yang terbata, seakan enggan mengutarakan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Helaan napas panjangnya membuat Arthuria semakin cemas akan keadaan sang ibu.

"Gaara?"

"Arthuria ... ibumu-"

Gaara lagi-lagi seperti enggan menjawabnya.

"Gaara, ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada ibuku?" tanya Arthuria lagi.

"Maaf, Arthuria. Ibumu ..."

"Gaara?"

"Ibumu tengah dalam keadaan koma," ucap Gaara kemudian memberanikan dirinya.

"Apa?!"

 **JLEBB**

Sontak saja kabar itu membuat Arthuria terkejut. Ia segera bangkit dari pembaringannya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan dirinya yang masih lemas. Dengan segera Arthuria beranjak berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan.

"Arthuria, keadaanmu masih belum stabil."

Gaara mencoba memperingatkan tetapi Arthuria tidak menggubrisnya.

"Aku ingin menemui ibuku. Tolong antarkan aku."

"Arthuria, tapi kau tidak boleh-"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Arthuria ..."

"Jika kau tidak mau mengantarkannya, aku akan mencarinya sendiri!"

Arthuria lalu berjalan sambil tertatih menuju pintu keluar ruangan.

"Arthuria, tunggu!"

Gaara kemudian mengikuti ke mana langkah kaki sang gadis. Ia tidak tega membiarkan Arthuria tertatih sendirian.

"Arthuria!"

Ia kemudian mendekap Arthuria dari belakang.

"Arthuria, kumohon dengarkan aku sejenak untuk kali ini saja."

Sesaat Arthuria terhenti dari segala keinginannya untuk menemui sang ibu. Setelah mendengar permohonan Gaara kepadanya.

"Arthuria ..."

Gaara kemudian membalikkan tubuh Arthuria menghadap ke arahnya.

"Dengar ..."

Sambil mengusap kedua pipi Arthuria, Gaara kemudian berucap kepada seorang gadis yang sudah ia cintai sejak lama.

"Dokter melarang kita untuk menemui ibumu saat ini, kita harus bersabar, Arthuria. Jika nanti dokter sudah mengizinkannya. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke ruang rawat ibu. Ya ...?"

Gaara berucap dengan lembut kepada Arthuria dengan tatapan yang sendu.

"Gaara ..."

Arthuria merasa tersentuh dengan sikap Gaara kepadanya. Entah mengapa ia menjadi terharu dan juga merasa bersalah.

"Gaara ... maafkan aku."

Tiba-tiba saja Arthuria merebahkan dirinya di pelukan Gaara, mencoba menahan diri dari keinginannya kala ini. Gaara pun menyambutnya dengan hangat.

 _'Arthuria ...'_

Kenangan masa-masa SMA itu seketika terlintas di benak Gaara. Bagaimana riangnya seorang gadis yang mampu mengubah persepsinya akan dunia. Hanya Arthurialah yang mampu melakukannya. Seorang gadis yang kini tengah menangis di dalam pelukannya.

Cinta dalam hati, terpendam bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tak mampu untuk diungkapkan, entah sampai kapan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Gilgamesh tengah menunggu seseorang di depan gerbang kampus Arthuria. Ia mempunyai sebuah rencana untuk sang adik.

"Hari ini, aku akan membuatmu hancur, Arthuria. Sebagaimana kau menghancurkan masa depanku. Tak sulit bagiku untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang dekat denganmu. Dan aku akan membuat mereka satu persatu membenci dirimu. Hahaha."

Gilgamesh bukan tanpa alasan untuk melakukan hal ini kepada Arthuria. Seingat dirinya, semasa kecil kala Arthuria datang dan menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Hidup Gilgamesh tak seindah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Bahkan diingatannya, ia mengingat jika sang ayah tertabrak mobil saat berusaha menyelamatkan Arthuria yang berlarian di pinggir jalan dan menyeberang dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ya, dendam lama itu akhirnya bisa terbalaskan sekarang. Karena sang ibu sudah tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk melerai keduanya.

Tak lama, datang seorang pemuda yang pernah Gilgamesh lihat di _handphone_ adiknya itu. Segera saja Gilgamesh mendekati sang pemuda berpakaian _sweater_ hitam, _jeans_ dan sepatu _sport_ hitam yang terlihat menyampirkan tas punggung di bahu kirinya.

"Hai, kau yang bernama Sai?"

Gilgamesh berjalan mendekati sosok pemuda yang sudah ingin masuk ke dalam kampusnya.

"Iya, saya Sai. Anda siapa ya?" tanya pemuda yang memang benar adalah Sai. Salah satu orang kepercayaan Arthuria dalam jajaran BEM yang dipimpinnya.

"Gilgamesh, aku kakak Arthuria. Ada sebuah kabar yang ingin aku titipkan padamu. Bisa masuk ke dalam mobil sebentar?" Gilgamesh menunjuk mobilnya.

Mendengar penuturan jika Gilgamesh adalah kakak dari Arthuria, Sai kemudian mau menerima tawaran Gilgamesh untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Dan perbincangan itu pun terjadi. Kala mereka tengah duduk berdua di dalam mobil, Gilgamesh kemudian menuturkan keinginannya.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai jika Arthuria menjadi ketua BEM di kampus ini. Dia tidak punya tanggung jawab sama sekali. Dan bersikap semena-mena terhadap anggota. Apakah menurutmu dia masih pantas memegang jabatan itu?"

Gilgamesh bertanya sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok di dalam mobilnya. Sementara kaca mobilnya itu ia buka lebar-lebar.

"Jadi maksud Anda ...?"

"Aku ingin menawarkan kerja sama kepadamu. Tentunya dengan imbalan yang lumayan besar."

Gilgamesh berucap sambil menoleh ke arah Sai.

"Maksudnya aku harus-"

"Ya, kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku, Sai. Buat semua mahasiswa di kampus ini membenci Arthuria karena dia melepas tanggung jawabnya beberapa minggu ini. Dia tidak masuk kampus dan menelantarkan pekerjaannya, bukan?"

Gilgamesh mulai serius berbicara kepada Sai.

"Tapi ... aku-"

"Ini!"

Gilgamesh kemudian memberikan Sai sebuah amplop tebal yang berisi uang.

"Ini baru awalan saja. Jika kau berhasil menghasut mahasiswa lain untuk membenci Arthuria, maka aku akan memberikan imbalan dua kali lipat dari ini. Terimalah!"

Gilgamesh kemudian menyerahkan amplop berisi uang itu kepada Sai.

Sejenak Sai berpikir di dalam hatinya. Ia menimbang tawaran yang diberikan oleh kakak Arthuria itu. Terlebih iming-iming uang yang akan dia terima lebih banyak, membuat hati Sai tergoyahkan.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu lama berpikir. Tugasmu begitu mudah, hanya menyebarkan kebencian sehingga pemberontakkan terjadi. Ya, daripada kau menjadi babunya mengapa tidak dirimu saja yang menggantikan Arthuria?"

Gilgamesh benar-benar gila, ia menghasut Sai yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Arthuria untuk menjatuhkan Arthuria, adiknya sendiri. Sedang Sai tampak membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Gilgamesh.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Gilgamesh lagi sambil membuang puntung rokoknya.

Sai pun kemudian menjalin kesepakatan bersama Gilgamesh, tentunya Gilgamesh menyambut hal ini dengan senang hati.

 _'Cih! Harga dirimu bisa dibeli dengan uang juga, Sai. Sungguh tak kusangka semudah ini. Lihatlah Arthuria, orang kepercayaanmu akan menyerang dirimu hingga dirimu jatuh. Hahahahaha. Rasakan dan nikmati permainan ini, Arthuria ...'_

Dalam perasaan senang Gilgamesh bergumam di dalam hatinya. Sepertinya Gilgamesh terlalu sulit untuk melupakan dendamnya kepada Arthuria. Ia tidak ingin jika Arthuria memperoleh kebahagiaan.

Tapi apakah benar jika Arthuria adalah anak pungut keluarga Gilgamesh? Dan benarkah kematian ayah Gilgamesh disebabkan oleh Arthuria? Tentunya kebenaran ini hanya sang ibu yang dapat menjawabnya dengan pasti. Namun sayang, sang ibu tengah berada dalam keadaan koma yang bahkan Gilgamesh tidak memperdulikannya sedikit pun.

.

.

.

 **Esok harinya...**

Pagi ini rintik hujan turun membasahi dedauan taman rumah sakit tempat ibunda Arthuria dirawat. Rintikkan hujan itu seakan mewakilkan hati Arthuria yang sedang menangis kala melihat sang ibu terbaring tak berdaya dari kaca pintu ruang ICU.

Air matanya menetes membasahi pipi dan tak dapat terbendung lagi. Terbalut baju terusan berwarna krim muda dan sepatu sandal yang berwarna cokelat, ia tampak menyandarkan kepalanya pada daun pintu sambil melihat keadaan sang ibu yang tengah koma.

"Arthuria ..."

Sesosok pria berpakaian mantel hitam dan juga _jeans_ biru menepuk pelan pundak kiri sang dara cantik yang sedang dirundung duka.

"Gaara ..."

Arthuria menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dan ia melihat jika pemuda itu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Arthuria, aku sudah bawakan sarapan untukmu. Sebaiknya kau memakannya selagi hangat."

Gaara begitu mencurahkan perhatiannya kepada Arthuria. Rasa sayangnya terhadap Arthuria sudah tidak dapat ditutupi lagi.

Arthuria mengusap air matanya lalu melihat ke arah kaki Gaara.

"Kau tidak memakai sepatu? Di mana sepatumu?" tanya Arthuria yang terheran melihat Gaara tidak memakai sepatu.

"Oh, ini. Sepatuku basah, tadi tanpa sengaja terkena cipratan genangan air hujan dari mobil yang berlawanan arah." Gaara menjawab seadanya.

"Begitu ya, tapi tidak kau jual untuk membeli sarapan ini kan?" Arthuria berusaha menyelidik.

"Hahaha..."

Gaara pun tertawa mendengar ucapan Arthuria kepadanya.

"Kau masih sama seperti yang dulu. Walau dirundung duka kau masih saja perhatian kepada orang lain. Baiklah, mari kita sarapan bersama."

Gaara kemudian merangkul Arthuria untuk segera menyantap sarapan paginya.

Sejenak Arthuria dapat melupakan kesedihannya akan sang ibu yang tengah dalam keadaan koma. Itu semua karena Gaara yang selalu setia mendampingi Arthuria. Menemani sang dara dalam keadaan suka dan duka. Hingga benih-benih cinta itu bersemayam di hati Gaara, bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Namun tidak untuk Arthuria, di hatinya hanya ada nama seorang pria bodoh yang berani merenggut sesuatu yang telah ia jaga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Seseorang yang dengan berani mengambil ciuman pertamanya tanpa izin. Yang entah mengapa Arthuria sendiri tidak dapat menolaknya.

Kadang kita tidak dapat menentukan kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta. Tapi setidaknya kita masih dapat berusaha untuk menjaga cinta tersebut.

Begitulah terkadang kehidupan di dunia ini, segala sesuatunya tidak dapat dipastikan. Seperti perasaan Gaara yang mencintai Arthuria. Namun Arthuria malah mencintai Naruto, begitupun sebaliknya.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, 10.00am.**

Sang surya mulai memberi kehangatan setelah awan berarak memberikan kasih sayangnya berupa hujan yang turun membasahi bumi. Terlihat di sebuah taman rumah sakit, Arthuria dan Gaara tengah duduk bersama di atas sebuah kursi kayu yang mengahadap ke arah kolam ikan.

Mereka sedang memperbincangkan sesuatu yang membuat keduanya tertawa bersama. Gaara tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan Arthuria akan cerita yang menggelitik hatinya. Begitupun Gaara, sesekali membuat dara bersuarai kuning ini tampak terbawa perasaan kala Gaara mengejek dirinya.

"Tak terasa waktu yang membawa kita menjadi sedekat ini."

Arthuria tersenyum sambil sesekali menatap Gaara yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Hm, ya. Itu benar. Tapi kau masih juga tidak peka dan beralih kepada yang lain."

Gaara berusaha membuka percakapan tentang perasaannya.

"Yang lain?"

Arthuria menoleh, memutar badannya ke arah Gaara.

"Hum, iya. Dengan pria yang kemarin. Benar kan?"

Gaara berusaha menyelidiki siapa gerangan pria yang bersama Arthuria kala itu.

"Oh, dia ..."

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Arthuria menurunkan nada bicaranya. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Dia pacarmu?" tanya Gaara dalam harap-harap cemas untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Arthuria serasa enggan untuk menjawabnya.

"Haaahh ... dia bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Hanya saja keadaan yang memaksaku untuk menjaga perasaannya," sahut Arthuria pelan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku berutang kepada ayah Archer untuk membiayai operasi Ibu kemarin. Dengan syarat aku harus mendekat ke anaknya."

"Arthuria, bukankah ...?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu bukan hal yang baik. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk Ibu. Tak ada jalan lain, Gaara."

Tiba-tiba Arthuria seperti terisak, namun terlihat berusaha ditahan olehnya. Gaara pun mulai mengerti apa yang Arthuria alami kala ini. Ia turut iba dan juga perihatin atas musibah yang menimpah gadis yang dicintainya. Namun, dirinya pun tidak dapat berbuat banyak.

 _'Kau rela menjual hatimu demi membiayai operasi ibumu. Kau benar-benar anak yang berbakti, Arthuria_.'

Rasa segan melanda diri Gaara untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada sang gadis. Ia memilih mencarikan jalan keluar untuk Arthuria daripada menyatakan perasaannya. Gaara benar-benar seorang pemuda yang sangat baik teruntuk gadis bersurai kuning ini. Terbukti dari kerelaan dirinya dalam berkorban untuk sang dewi. Walau Arthuria tidak memahami sama sekali akan maksud hati Gaara.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Gaara.

"Mungkin ... aku akan meminta bantuan lagi kepada ayah Archer. Semoga saja ini adalah permintaanku yang terakhir," cetus Arthuria kemudian.

Gaara yang merasa iba lalu lebih mendekat ke arah Arthuria, ia kemudian merangkul Arthuria untuk menyandarkan kepala sang gadis di bahunya.

"Aku akan ikut membantumu, Arthuria. Jangan pernah merasa sendiri."

Gaara mengusap lembut kepala Arthuria dengan seluruh kasih sayangnya. Namun, Arthuria hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah tetesan air mata. Hatinya sedih dan juga merasa bersalah karena harus membohongi banyak orang. Jujur saja, seandainya Naruto dapat membantu mungkin hanya kepada Narutolah ia menyerahkan diri.

Namun lagi-lagi kenyataan selalu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. Arthuria hanya dapat menangisi segala apa yang telah terjadi dan tetap berupaya untuk bersemangat dalam menjalani hari-harinya.

.

.

.

 **Malam harinya...**

Tepat pukul 03.00 pagi waktu Tokyo dan sekitarnya, Gilgamesh baru saja pulang sehabis menikmati kencan dengan seorang wanita kupu-kupu malam. Ia terlihat mabuk namun tetap mengendarai mobilnya. Mobil inventaris yang Sakumo berikan kepadanya.

Malam itu seperti biasanya ia pulang melewati terowongan sepi menuju ke sebuah rumah yang ia sewa dekat dengan pabrik industri. Dalam keadaan mabuk ia menempuh kecepatan 60km/jam di jalan yang sepi. Tanpa menyangka jika dari arah belakang sebuah truk kontainer melaju mengikutinya.

Bukan tanpa alasan, truk itu adalah bagian dari rencana Julian untuknya. Ya, Julian temannya sendiri yang berniat menghabisi nyawa dari kakak Arthuria, malam ini juga.

 **BRUGGGH**

Truk itu melaju cepat ke arah mobil yang dikendarai Gilgamesh lalu menabraknya dari belakang dengan kencang. Sontak Gilgamesh terkejut dan berusaha mengendalikan laju mobilnya.

"Ada apa ini?!"

 **BRUUGGH**

Lagi-lagi truk kontainer itu menabrak mobil Gilgamesh hingga memaksa Gilgamesh menaiki kecepatan mobil yang dikendarainya lalu segera menghindar. Spedometer pun naik dengan cepat hingga ke arah jarum 100km/jam.

Truk itu tidak tinggal diam, masih mengejar Gilgamesh dengan menaikkan kecepatan yang sama. Gilgamesh panik hingga ia tidak mampu berpikir. Entah mengapa ia terus saja melaju tanpa mengingat jika di depan terowongan merupakan sebuah belokkan yang cukup tajam.

"AAAAAAA"

 **BRRUGGH**

Mobil Gilgamesh kehilangan kendali saat berusaha menyeimbangkan lajunya setelah melewati terowongan yang sepi. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Truk itu malah menabrak Gilgamesh dari arah belakang hingga mobil yang dikendarai Gilgamesh tidak dapat melarikan diri lagi. Dan...

"Tidaaaaaakkk!"

 **BRRUGGHHH**

Mobil yang dikendarai Gilgamesh keluar jalur, menabrak pagar pembatas jalan lalu salto bebas di udara. Dan tak terelakkan lagi, mobil itupun perlahan-lahan jatuh ke dalam jurang.

 **BRAAAKKK**

Mobil yang dikendarai Gilgamesh jatuh menabrak bumi dan tak lama kemudian...

 **DOOOMMMM**

Api besar melahap mobil yang dikendarai Gilgamesh. Mobil itu meledak lalu terbakar bersama dirinya yang tak mampu menyelamatkan diri.

Supir yang mengendarai truk kontainer itu sesaat kemudian terlihat menelepon seseorang.

 _"Halo?"_ Suara dari seberang.

"Beres, Bos," jawab sang supir truk.

 _"Kerja bagus, sekarang kau bisa menikmati uangmu dengan tenang,"_ ucap suara dari seberang.

Suara itu adalah suara Julian, teman Gilgamesh sendiri yang tega menghabisi nyawa temannya karena merasa sakit hati atas ucapan Gilgamesh kala itu. Ia terlihat tersenyum tipis dari balik gelapnya ruangan tempat di mana ia berada.

"Habis kau, Gilgamesh! Cih!"

Ia merasa senang karena rencananya berhasil dalam sekejap. Rasa bangga menyelimuti dirinya kala mampu menghabisi satu nyawa hanya dalam hitungan menit. Sementara sang supir truk yang merupakan orang suruhan Julian, segera pergi dan meninggalkan mobil yang ditabraknya, terbakar menjadi puing-puing tak tersisa.

Begitulah jika kebencian sudah merasuk di dalam kalbu, tak akan ada akal sehat untuk mencegahnya. Hanya ada balas dendam dan niat untuk menghabisi.

.

.

.

 **Esok sore di kediaman Archer.**

Arthuria mendapat telepon dari Sakumo perihal kecelakaan yang menimpah sang kakak. Sambil menunggu kedatangan Sakumo, Arthuria berbincang bersama Archer mengenai hubungan mereka ke depannya.

"Beberapa hari ini kau hilang tanpa kabar. _Handphone-_ mu pun tak aktif. Aku sungguh khawatir, Arthuria."

Archer tampak begitu menyesal setelah mengetahui keadaan Arthuria dari sang ayah.

Terbalut kaus lengan panjang berbahan wol tebal berwarna merah dan juga celana dasar hitam panjangnya, ia menyambut kedatangan Arthuria di ruang tamu rumahnya yang megah.

"Andai saja ayah tidak memberitahuku, mungkin aku akan tetap berdiam diri sambil terus menunggumu untuk menghubungiku. Aku merasa tidak enak hati jika terus-terusan mengganggumu."

Archer menuturkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Seketika Arthuria merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Archer kala itu. Ia pun kemudian meminta maaf sambil memegangi tas kecil berwarna cokelat muda yang dipangkunya.

"Aku minta maaf. Jika kemarin aku telah mengusirmu dari rumahku."

Dalam balutan baju terusan berwarna krim muda setinggi lutut dan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai, Arthuria menuturkan perasaan bersalahnya kepada Archer. Ia merasa bersalah atas kejadian waktu itu yang mana dirinya tidak mampu menahan emosi akan perasaannya.

"Tak apa, aku bisa mengerti akan hal itu."

Archer tersenyum berusaha menutupi rasa rindunya selama tidak bertemu Arthuria beberapa hari terakhir.

Kini Archer mulai dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Dan ia mulai mencoba memahami dan ikut merasakan apa yang Arthuria rasakan. Archer secara perlahan telah berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi. Terbukti dari dirinya yang kini tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya kepada siapapun.

"Arthuria!"

Sakumo tak lama datang dan segera memanggil Arthuria.

"Sakumo-sama."

Gadis itu beranjak berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sakumo yang datang. Pria paruh baya itu terlihat membuka jas kerjanya yang berwarna hitam, lalu mengarahkan keduanya untuk segera mengikuti dirinya.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua sudah hadir. Ayah akan segera berbincang secara terbuka."

Entah mengapa Sakumo menganggap dirinya sebagai ayah bagi anak semata wayangnya dan juga Arthuria. Perkataan Sakumo sontak membuat Arthuria bertanya di dalam hatinya.

' _Apa maksud di balik ucapan ini?'_

Ketiganya lalu memasuki sebuah ruang keluarga. Sakumo duduk di sofa sendirian sedang Archer dan Arthuria duduk di sofa yang sama. Kepala rumah tangga itu lalu mulai menuturkan sesuatu kepada keduanya, baik Archer sang anak maupun Arthuria.

"Arthuria, ada hal yang harus aku sampaikan padamu. Dan ini mengenai Gilgamesh."

Sakumo memulai pembicaraan.

Arthuria terdiam dan mendengarkan ucapan dari mulut ayah Archer dengan saksama.

"Gilgamesh mengalami kecelakaan. Dan dia tewas bersama mobil inventaris kantor."

 **JLEBB**

Seketika itu juga, Arthuria terkejut bukan main kala mendengar berita tentang sang kakak.

"Di-dia ... bukankah dia hanya ..."

"Kami turut berduka cita, Arthuria. Namun ada hal yang harus kami mintai pertanggungjawabannya darimu. Ini menyangkut masalah pekerjaan Gilgamesh," lanjut Sakumo.

"Maksud Anda ...?"

"Kami meminta ganti rugi atas mobil inventaris yang terbakar kepada pihak keluarga, karena hal itu merupakan perjanjian yang telah disepakati."

 **DEBB**

 **DEBB**

Sudah jatuh tertimpah tangga, mungkin inilah pribahasa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Arthuria kala ini. Sang ibu masuk rumah sakit lagi pasca operasi dan mengalami koma, sedang sang kakak berbuat ulah dengan meninggalkan banyak utang. Beban berat lagi-lagi ditanggung oleh Arthuria, sendirian.

"Kami menyesal mengatakan hal ini, namun perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian. Kami tidak dapat berbuat banyak."

Penuturan Sakumo lantas membuat Arthuria menitikkan air matanya, air mata kepedihan yang membuat Archer merasa iba, seiba-ibanya.

"Ayah-"

Archer berusaha untuk membantu Arthuria namun sang ayah menolaknya.

"Arthuria, secara pribadi aku akan menawarkan suatu kesempatan untukmu. Dan mungkin ini menjadi jalan satu-satunya yang terbaik untuk kau tempuh," cetus Sakumo.

"Ayah, tolong-"

"Menikahlah dengan Archer, anakku. Maka semua utangmu akan aku anggap lunas. Dan biaya rumah sakit ibumu saat ini akan aku tanggung sepenuhnya."

 **TAAARRR**

Bagai halilintar menyambar di tengah hari yang terik. Ucapan Sakumo benar-benar menyudutkan Arthuria.

"Ayah! Ini pemerasan!"

Archer bangkit dari duduknya dan berusaha menolak perkataan sang ayah. Ditambah melihat deraian air mata dalam isak tangis yang terlihat di wajah sang dara yang ia cintai.

"Keputusan ini merupakan jalan tengah yang terbaik. Sehingga tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan. Bukankah kau mencintainya juga, Archer?"

Sakumo lalu beranjak dari duduknya, ia kemudian berjalan pergi, menjauh dari keduanya.

"Ayah, tapi ini-"

"Sudahlah, jika kau mampu membantunya maka bantulah sebisamu."

Sakumo kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Archer diambang kegelisahan, ia dilema. Dirinya memang mencintai Arthuria, namun perkataan sang ayah seolah memaksakan cinta yang ia sendiri belum mengetahui akan kebenarannya. Saat ia menoleh ke arah Arthuria yang sedang duduk, entah mengapa hatinya terasa terluka dan begitu sakit. Perasaan dan sisi baiknya tumbuh sempurna kala melihat penderitaan yang sedang dialami seorang gadis yang ia cintai.

"Arthuria ... maafkan ayahku."

Archer kemudian berlutut di depan Arthuria, memohon maaf atas sikap ayahnya. Tanpa ia sadari jika sang ayah melihat sikapnya dari balik dinding ruangan.

Perlahan Archer mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi licin gadis bersurai kuning ini, yang membuat Sakumo berbangga hati atas perubahan sikap yang terjadi pada anaknya.

 _'Sekarang kau sudah dewasa, Nak.'_

Senyum kecil tersirat dari wajah sang bos yang memimpin perindustrian di Jepang.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari pun berganti, di kampus terjadi pemberontakkan atas sang ketua BEM. Banyak mahasiswa yang menuntut pihak kampus untuk segera mengganti ketua BEM mereka dengan yang baru. Shikamaru, Shino dan Utakata masih berusaha mencari tahu siapa dalang dari semua ini sambil terus mencoba menenangkan teman-teman seperjuangannya yang berdemo di depan rektor kampus.

Berita ini tersebar hingga ke kampus lain dan juga sampai ke telinga Naruto. Ia sendiri masih berusaha mencari tahu di mana keberadaan Arthuria kala ini. Namun, tak juga ditemukan. Saat ia mendatangi rumah sang dewi pun rumah itu tampak terkunci dari luar dan kala Naruto bertanya kepada tetangga sekitar, mereka hanya berkata jika Arthuria sudah pindah rumah sejak lama dan rumah saat ini sedang dilelang.

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto kala mendengar berita ini, ia ingin meminta bantuan Shikamaru untuk mencari tahu, namun ia juga menyadari jika tidak selamanya dirinya akan terus meminta bantuan sang teman.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari Arthuria sendiri, dengan kendaraan yang dipinjamkan oleh ibunya. Dalam keadaan gelisah, Naruto berusaha bertanya ke sana dan kemari.

 _'Arthuria ... di mana dirimu berada?'_

Naruto cemas dan juga khawatir akan keadaan sang dewi. Ia sungguh amat menyesal karena terlalu fokus bekerja mencari uang hingga melupakan keadaan Arthuria yang sedang mengalami masalah serius.

Lain Naruto, lain pula Gaara. Kala ini Gaara tengah mendengar keluh kesah dari Arthuria yang membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Arthuria menuturkan semua isi hatinya kepada Gaara. Yang mana Gaara ketahui jika tidak ada namanya di dalam hati Arthuria.

"Aku mencintainya, tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Arthuria menangis dalam pelukan Gaara. Mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya selama ini. Betapa sakit hati Gaara kala mendengar jika di hati Arthuria hanya ada nama Naruto seorang. Tetapi, ia pun tidak dapat melakukan penolakkan atas kabar yang ia dengar langsung dari Arthuria.

"Aku ... aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan kedua, aku ... aku harus melepas perasaanku kepadanya."

Isak tangis yang tersedu-sedu itu membuat hati Gaara merasa iba bukan main. Baru kali ini di dalam pelukannya Arthuria menangis. Menangisi sesuatu hal yang sangat berharga baginya. Gaara pun berusaha menerima kenyataan pahit itu dengan lapang dada. Ia kemudian membalas pelukan Arthuria lalu membelai rambut Arthuria yang tergerai.

"Arthuria ..."

Rasanya Gaara ingin ikut menangis, menangisi dirinya sendiri yang telah terlewati. Dan juga menangisi cintanya yang tak terbalaskan. Sebuah perasaan yang telah lama ia pendam, dan sebuah perasaan yang tak akan pernah bisa diungkapkan. Cintanya pada Arthuria.

"Arthuria ... dengarkan aku."

Gaara melepaskan pelukan Arthuria, ia kemudian menatap wajah sang gadis yang telah lama bertahta di dalam hatinya. Mengusap air mata yang terjatuh sambil memotivasi sang gadis.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa melalui semua ini, Arthuria. Kau adalah wanita tangguh, kau kuat. Karena kau adalah seorang wanita pejuang yang tidak pernah menyerah kepada takdir. Bangkit, Arthuria! Semua ini pasti ada jalan keluarnya, aku yakin itu!"

Dalam rasa sedih dan sakit, Gaara masih berusaha untuk menyemangati gadis yang berada di hadapannya. Ia berulang kali mengusap air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi Arthuria.

"Gaara ..."

Arthuria sendiri merasa jika semangat yang diberikan oleh Gaara sedikit-banyak dapat membantu hatinya yang sedang dilanda dilema. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap tegar dalam menghadapi kenyataan yang pahit ini.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku bersamamu, Arthuria."

Gaara kemudian memeluk Arthuria dengan erat. Pelukan sebagai pelampiasan akan dukanya yang menyayat hati. Mencurahkan kasih sayangnya sebelum pernikahan itu benar-benar terjadi.

Dalam rerintikkan hujan yang menjadi saksi, Gaara harus merelakan cintanya yang akan segera pergi jauh dan tak kembali.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N :

Saksikan dua chapter terakhir My Library.

Hanya di sini, ChiiChan2806.


	11. Everyheart

Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto dan Fate/Stay Night disclaimer Type-Moon

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author hanya meminjam karakter untuk cerita ini dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari cerita yang di-publish.

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, AR, AT, Typo (s), miss-Typo, dan banyak kesalahan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

 **My Library**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Humor, Parody, Family, Suspense, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry

.

.

.

Chapter 11 Everyheart

.

 _Rintik hujan yang turun seakan menjadi saksi pencarianku._

 _Mencari seorang perempuan yang kucintai dan kuperjuangkan._

 _Dalam sendu dan harapan aku melaju mengelilingi sudut-sudut kota._

 _Malam yang dingin, angin yang menusuk sampai ke sumsum tulang, tak menjadi alasan bagiku untuk menyerah._

 _Aku masih berusaha mencarinya, sekuat tenaga, segenap hati._

 _Rasa lelah akan pencarian ini tak kunjung menyurutkan semangatku untuk mencarinya._

 _Dia yang kucintai._

 _Dia yang selalu terbayang dalam hati._

 _Dan dia pula yang membuatku menjadi seorang lelaki tangguh._

 _Arthuria..._

 _Andai malam ini tak kunjung kutemukan cintamu._

 _Maka lebih baik aku melepas semua ingatan ini._

 _Ingatan akan dirimu._

 _Dan semua yang telah kita lalui bersama._

 _Karena sesungguhnya aku tak mampu tanpamu..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gerimis mengundang duka._

 _Duka dalam hati yang kosong._

 _Hiruk-pikuk dunia membuatku mengabaikannya._

 _Sesuatu yang amat berharga di dalam hati._

 _Namun semua tak sama._

 _Semua berbeda._

 _Semua terasa menjauh dan semakin menjauh._

 _Aku terluka, namun aku tetap bahagia._

 _Topeng itu selalu menuntutku untuk tersenyum._

 _Senyuman sebagai alibi dari derai tangis yang kutahan._

 _Aku melaju melewati hari._

 _Tanpa peduli perasaan di hati._

 _Andai sesuatu dapat kugadai, mungkin aku akan menggadaikan jiwaku._

 _Namun untuk kesekian kali aku harus berhenti._

 _Berhenti berangan-angan dalam tahta kerajaan cinta._

 _Aku menginginkannya._

 _Namun aku terlalu ego untuk mengakuinya._

 _Aku merindukannya._

 _Namun aku terlalu kaku untuk mengatakannya._

 _Naruto..._

 _Kau yang pertama bagiku._

 _Memberiku kehangatan akan rasa dingin yang menyelimuti kalbu._

 _Kau paksa jiwaku untuk menyerahkan diri kepadamu._

 _Namun sayang, waktu tidak berpihak kepada kita._

 _Apa kau percaya akan takdir?_

 _Apa kau mampu tuk mengalahkan takdir?_

 _Yang bahkan akupun tidak sanggup untuk melawannya._

 _Biar kukemas kisah ini ke dalam palung hati yang gelap._

 _Namun percayalah, kau sudah menjadi cahaya di dalam sana._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Haaahhh..."

Terlihata raut wajah yang sangat letih dan tak dapat terelakkan lagi, jas hujan yang membalut tubuhnya pun terlihat basah kuyup terkena air hujan yang turun begitu deras. Malam yang dingin seakan tak menyurutkan langkah kakinya untuk mencari sang dewi. Sosok dewi yang sangat ia kagumi dan juga ia cintai.

Tepat di sini, di depan sebuah toko bunga di mana dirinya pernah membuat sebuah janji temu. Ia berteduh sejenak dari derasnya hujan yang mengguyur kota di malam ini. Dalam perasaan yang bercampur aduk dan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang, tanpa sengaja ia melihat bunga matahari yang telah tersusun rapi di dalam toko bunga itu. Dari balik dinding kaca toko tersebut.

Bunga itu begitu cantik, secantik seorang gadis yang memaksa dirinya untuk terus berjuang. Warnanya kuning terang, cerah dan tegak tak tergoyahkan seperti hati sang gadis.

"Arthuria ..."

Sejenak Naruto melihat lebih dekat rangkaian bunga matahari lewat dinding kaca toko itu. Dan tak terelakkan lagi bayangan Arthuria melintas di benaknya, tersenyum ke arahnya dengan senyuman secerah bunga matahari yang seolah-olah mengajaknya untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Arthuria ... di mana dirimu?"

Napasnya tiba-tiba sesak, seperti menahan sesuatu yang ingin segera ia luapkan ke permukaan. Cintanya begitu dalam, namun karena keteledorannya lagi-lagi Naruto harus kehilangan Arthuria. Walaupun sesungguhnya hal itu disebabkan karena ia terlalu fokus dalam bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang untuk membantu biaya pengobatan ibunda sang dewi.

"Aku memang bodoh, tapi setidaknya kebodohanku ini tidak membuatmu menunggu lebih lama lagi, Arthuria ..."

Dalam derasnya hujan, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding toko bunga. Ia merasa dirinya tidak berguna kala ini. Bahkan untuk menemukan di mana Arthuria berada pun ia tak mampu.

Bunga matahari itu menjadi saksi akan tetesan air matanya yang jatuh membasahi pipi. Air mata seorang pria untuk wanita yang amat ia cintai. Walaupun masih melintas mobil yang lalu-lalang di hadapannya dan melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan di depan toko itu, sungguh Naruto tidak lagi mempedulikannya.

Harga dirinya pun jatuh kepada seorang wanita pilihan hatinya. Seorang wanita yang ia perjuangkan segenap jiwa dan raga. Seorang wanita yang mampu membuat ia melepaskan harga dirinya, terbukti dengan air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi.

Sebegitu dalam cinta Naruto kepada Arthuria, hingga ia tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang lain terhadapnya. Tapi apakah cinta itu mampu untuk mengalahkan takdir?

.

.

.

 **Senin, pukul 10 00 pagi waktu Tokyo dan sekitarnya.**

Jajaran BEM Universitas Tokyo sedang mengadakan rapat internal. Shikamaru memimpin rapat kali ini menggantikan posisi Arthuria untuk sementara. Shino, Sai, Sakura dan beberapa jajaran BEM lainnya ikut menghadiri rapat kali ini. Di sana pun terlihat Naruto bersama Utakata yang ikut hadir, membahas tentang masalah yang sedang menerjang kepemimpinan Arthuria.

Mereka duduk di meja bundar lalu mulai membahas satu persatu masalah yang timbul beberapa hari terakhir. Termasuk permintaan para mahasiswa yang ingin Arthuria segera mundur dari jabatannya sebagai ketua BEM.

Hal itu membuat Naruto menahan rasa kesalnya kala satu persatu jajaran BEM mulai mencurahkan pemikirannya tentang Arthuria.

"Baiklah, aku menerima semua masukkan dari kalian. Tapi untuk saat ini kita belum dapat bertindak lebih lanjut perihal hal yang kalian ajukan. Karena yang bersangkutan belum ada kabar sampai saat ini." Shikamaru mencoba menengahi.

"Hah, kalau semakin ditunda akan semakin banyak masalah yang timbul, Shikamaru. Lihat saja sudah hampir seminggu Arthuria tidak ada kabar, mau dibawa ke mana organisasi ini?"

Sai menyeletuk tanpa peduli akan perasaan Naruto yang ikut menghadiri rapat.

"Jadi ... aku diundang hanya karena aku dekat dengannya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang datar.

"Ya, apalagi kalau bukan karena itu?" Sai mematahkan perkataan Naruto.

"Naruto, maaf kami merepotkanmu. Tapi situasinya sedang tidak stabil. Aku harap kau dapat membantu mencarikan solusi sebagai bagian dari pihak Arthuria. Walaupun ..."

Shikamaru tampak tak enak hati meneruskannya.

"Ya, aku memang dekat dengannya. Namun sampai saat ini aku juga belum menemukan di mana keberadaannya," ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Dia menghilang begitu saja sementara masih banyak program yang harus segera dijalankan. Mengapa tidak menggantinya saja sekarang?"

Lagi-lagi Sai berucap dengan ketusnya di hadapan Naruto dan jajaran BEM yang lain. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto naik darah.

"Apa maksudmu, Sai?!"

Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menggebrak meja rapat. Ia merasa kesal akan perkataan Sai yang menyudutkan Arthuria.

"Naruto, tolong tenang dulu."

Utakata ikut berdiri lalu berusaha menenangkan temannya itu. Melihat hal itu Shikamaru menjadi berpikir ulang.

"Tolong jangan menggunakan emosi dalam menyelesaikan sesuatu. Karena kita tidak akan mendapatkan hasil yang baik dari keputusan yang dibuat." Shikamaru mencoba menengahi.

Sejenak rasa kesal Naruto hilang kala Shikamaru memintanya untuk berkepala dingin.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin seharusnya aku tidak memenuhi undangan ini. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kutangani, aku permisi."

Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan ruangan rapat. Tapi entah mengapa, lagi-lagi Sai menyeletuk yang membuat hati Naruto merasa sakit bukan main.

"Aku heran ada seorang pria yang tergila-gila dengan seorang diktator seperti Arthuria," celetuk Sai saat Naruto beranjak meninggalkan rapat.

Telinga Naruto begitu panas mendengar akan hal itu, bagaimana pun dirinya mengetahui sosok Arthuria yang sebenarnya. Karena rasa kesalnya sedari tadi, segera saja Naruto berlari mendekat ke arah Sai lalu menarik kerah baju pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Kali ini Naruto marah yang membuat seluruh jajaran BEM yang hadir cemas.

"Naruto, kumohon tenangkan dirimu!"

Utakata berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto lalu segera menarik badan pemuda bergurat tiga itu, agar segera melepaskan Sai. Begitupun Shikamaru yang segera bangkit lalu berusaha memisahkan keduanya.

"Kalian berdua, tolong tenangkan diri!"

Shikamaru pun ikut marah karena rapatnya terkotori oleh ulah Naruto yang terbawa emosi.

"Shikamaru! Kau harus berhati-hati pada orang ini!" Naruto menunjuk Sai.

"Dia berani-beraninya menjelek-jelekkan Arthuria di depan orang lain kala Arthuria tidak ada!"

"Naruto ..." Utakata mencoba menahan.

"Dengar kau, Sai! Entah mengapa orang sepertimu dapat menjadi salah satu orang kepercayaan Arthuria. Padahal kau tidak berbuat banyak untuk membantunya! Aku heran mengapa Arthuria mengakuimu, tapi aku yakin itu tidak lebih dari rasa kasihannya terhadapmu!"

"Naruto, cukup!" Shikamaru berusaha memperingati Naruto.

"Aku tidak perduli jika kalian semua membenci Arthuria! Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap berada di pihaknya. Karena aku tahu bagaimana dia yang sebenarnya!"

"Naruto, mari kita keluar."

Utakata mengajak Naruto keluar dari ruangan rapat.

"Ingat kau, Sai! Jika pemberontakkan ini terjadi karena ulahmu, jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan membuatmu berlutut dan mengemis maaf kepadanya!" ancam Naruto kepada Sai sambil menunjuknya.

"Sudah, Naruto ... sudah."

Utakata segera merangkul Naruto lalu membawa temannya itu menuju pintu keluar ruangan.

Shikamaru tampak terkejut atas apa yang diucapkan Naruto kepada semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan rapat. Ia tidak habis pikir jika cinta dapat merubah segalanya. Termasuk mengontrol emosi seseorang. Sementara Sai terlihat diam sambil mendecih pelan.

 _'Kau bisa apa, Naruto? Semua sudah terjadi. Athuria akan hancur dengan segera. Dan uang yang banyak akan segera aku dapatkan.'_

Sai benar-benar mengkhianati kepercayaan yang telah Arthuria berikan kepadanya dengan menghasut satu persatu jajaran BEM yang di bawah kepemimpinan Arthuria. Ia menjual dirinya demi uang dan juga jabatan. Sai melakukan ini semua karena ikut terdorong rasa irinya terhadap kepemimpinan Arthuria.

Ya, Sai iri dengan kepemimpinan Arthuria yang nyaris sempurna di matanya. Maka dari itu ia merangkai siasat untuk menjatuhkan Arthuria. Terlebih mendapat dukungan dan imbalan dari kakak Arthuria sendiri. Membuat Sai semakin bersemangat melancarkan aksinya.

Iri tanda tak mampu, namun mengapa tidak menggunakan rasa iri di hati untuk memotivasi agar lebih maju? Bukankah air beriak tanda tak dalam? Begitupun apa yang dilakukan Sai terhadap Arthuria. Ibarat pepatah, sudah dikasih hati malah minta jantung.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, 07.00 pm.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, tepat pada hari Kamis sebuah acara sedang dilangsungkan di kediaman Archer. Tak banyak undangan yang menghadiri acara tersebut, namun terlihat Sakumo yang merupakan ayah dari Archer nampak begitu bahagia kala sanak saudara datang ke rumahnya dan mengucapkan selamat.

"Shirou ..."

Di pintu masuk kediaman Archer, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah berpakaian _toxedo_ hitam tampak menggandeng seorang gadis cantik yang tak lain adalah Rin. Mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam kediaman Archer. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya hati Rin kala melihat Archer menggandeng seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi terheran akan pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ar-arthuria ...?"

Tentu saja Rin terkejut kala melihat Arthuria bersanding dengan Archer dalam balutan gaun berwarna biru tua. Sesekali Rin menoleh ke arah Shirou dan juga Arthuria yang belum menyadari akan keberadaannya.

"Shirou ... mereka ..."

"Rin, kau lihat dan sekarang kau percaya, bukan?" ucap Shirou sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Rin sedikit memahami akan maksud Shirou tentang Arthuria. Dan ia pun mengerti mengapa Shirou tidak berani mencintai Arthuria.

"Shirou, sejak kapan?"

Rin mencoba bertanya kepada kekasihnya. Dalam balutan gaun berwarna merah dan _high heels_ hitamnya, Rin terlihat begitu anggun di pesta pertunangan ini.

Ya Archer dan Arthuria sedang melangsungkan pesta pertunangan mereka.

"Aku pun tidak mengetahui lebih jelas akan masalah ini. Tapi ... semua ini terjadi begitu sangat cepat." Shirou menuturkan apa yang ia ketahui.

Pesta pertunangan itu hanya dihadiri oleh pihak keluarga dan juga teman se-geng Archer. Kala itu juga Kiritsugu datang bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek bersama Shinji yang juga mengajak Sakura.

Sakura tentu saja terkejut bukan main kala mendapati Arthuria tengah bersanding bersama Archer yang kala itu sedang menyapa tamu dari pihak keluarga Archer.

Tentu hal ini secara tidak langsung memaksa Sakura untuk menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi di kampus mereka, berkenaan dengan diri Arthuria sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Di halaman belakang kediaman Archer.**

Sakura yang ikut hadir di pesta pertunangan Archer datang mengenakan gaun berwana ungu dengan _high heels silver-_ nya. Kala ini ia sedang mencoba menceritakan sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di kampus kepada Arthuria di halaman belakang rumah Archer.

Taman belakang rumah itu terlihat begitu asri, bebagai macam pepohonan kecil tertata rapi di dalam pot. Lampu taman yang menerangi seakan menambah keindahan taman di malam hari.

"Arthuria ..."

Sakura mencoba menyapa Arthuria yang tampak terdiam setelah mendengarkan semua kabar yang disampaikan olehnya. Sakura tampak tidak enak hati, namun ia juga tidak dapat berdiam diri untuk menutupi hal ini.

"Aku tahu, mungkin ini yang terbaik," jawab Arthuria singkat.

"Arthuria, jadi ...?"

"Aku kan mengundurkan diri dari jabatanku, Sakura. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk BEM kita."

"Tapi, Arthuria-"

"Tidak apa, aku tidak akan mengusut siapa yang menjadi dalang semua ini. Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku akan mencoba menutup mata dan telinga, dan menganggap masalah ini telah selesai."

Arthuria tersenyum dalam ketegarannya. Walaupun dirinya sedang dilanda masalah yang bertubi-tubi. Tapi tetap saja baginya tidak ada kata menyerah, melainkan hanyalah mengalah. Mengalah untuk mendapatkan kemenangan. Dan kemenangan itu adalah ketenangan batin.

"Arthuria, aku ... maafkan aku, Arthuria."

Sakura merasa menyesal karena telah menceritakan semuanya kepada Arthuria.

"Tidak apa, Sakura. Aku baik-baik saja. Kala seorang pemimpin dianggap melepaskan diri dari tanggung jawab dan semua orang telah mengamininya. Maka menjadi saat yang tepat untuk mengundurkan diri. Bukan karena aku lemah, tapi aku tidak ingin terjadi perpecahan di dalam jajaran BEM yang sudah kupimpin selama ini. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura."

Arthuria tersenyum sambil menepuk kedua pundak Sakura. Entah mengapa Sakura menjadi bersalah karena ikut percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sai kepadanya. Tapi, ia tidak dapat mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika Sai lah yang telah menghasut dirinya untuk membenci Arthuria.

 _'Arthuria ... semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi dan memberikan keberkahan-NYA kepada wanita-wanita tangguh sepertimu.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tokyo, 10.00pm.**

Pesta pertunangan itu telah usai. Shirou segera mengantarkan Rin pulang ke rumahnya dengan mengendarai mobil pribadi.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah, Rin terlihat begitu gelisah. Bukan karena apa, tetapi ia memikirkan kenyataan yang terjadi di depannya. Masih teringat jelas di benaknya bagaimana Naruto begitu memuji seorang gadis yang dia cintai, yang ternyata adalah Arthuria sendiri. Dan Rin pun mengingat bagaimana rasa cemburu yang muncul pada diri Arthuria kala Naruto menyapa dirinya.

Rin tidak habis pikir, mengapa semua ini dapat terjadi. Yang bisa Rin lakukan hanyalah menonton drama ini. Ia sendiri pun tidak mengetahui bagaimana akhir dari kisah cinta Arthuria, kakak kelasnya sewaktu di SMA dulu.

Terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, membuat Rin tidak menyadari jika mobil yang dikendarai Shirou sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Rin ..."

Shirou menyapa lembut Rin yang terlihat tengah membuang pandangannya ke luar kaca mobil samping.

"Rin, kau tak apa?"

Shirou memutar tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Rin agar lebih jelas berbicara kepada kekasihnya.

"Rin ..."

Usapan lembut dirambutnya yang tergerai menyadarkan Rin jika Shirou memanggilnya.

"Shi-shirou-"

"Rin, kau tak apa? Sedari tadi kau terlihat begitu gelisah. Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Shirou sambil menatap dalam Rin.

"Shirou ... aku ..."

"Kau pasti terkejut karena hal tadi, bukan?"

"Hem, iya."

Rin menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tampak bimbang.

"Rin, Arthuria mempunyai kehidupannya sendiri. Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi percayalah, semua akan berakhir dengan indah." Shirou menuturkan sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman tulus dari Shirou yang terlihat di kedua mata Rin seolah memberikan ketenangan baginya.

"Rin ..." Shirou lalu memegang kedua tangan Rin.

"Setelah mereka, kita yang akan segera menyusul," ucap Shirou kemudian.

"Ap-apa ...?"

Rin terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Shirou. Shirou pun membalas sambil tersenyum kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Aku akan melamarmu, Rin. Segera ..."

"Hahh?"

Rin terkejut, ia tidak percaya jika Shirou akan mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Kau mau menjadi istriku, Rin?"

Sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Rin, Shirou menuturkan maksud hatinya.

"Tap-tapi-ak-aku-"

"Ssstt..."

Shirou meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada bibir Rin yang ranum bak delima masak.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Rin. Jadilah istriku."

Ucapan Shirou itu lantas membuat Rin terharu, dan tak perlu menunggu lama kristal bening itu pun keluar dari persembunyiannya, bersamaan dengan rasa haru yang bersemayam di dalam hatinya.

Mereka lalu berpelukan di dalam mobil, menyalurkan kasih sayang yang sebentar lagi akan menjemput impiannya.

"Shirou ..."

"Rin ..."

Shirou membelai rambut Rin dari atas hingga ke bawah sambil terus memeluk kekasihnya.

' _Arigatou ... Shirou.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Sabtu, 11.00pm di Universitas Tokyo.**

Jajaran BEM semua berkumpul tanpa terkecuali. Mereka menunggu kedatangan Arthuria. Tepat pukul sebelas siang waktu Tokyo dan sekitarnya, sang wanita tangguh itu datang sambil membawa beberapa map yang didekap di dada.

Mengenakan mantel abu-abu terbalut syal biru tua yang melingkar di leher, Arthuria berjalan menuju ruang rapat internal BEM. Ketenangan yang menghiasi wajahnya kala itu mampu meredam amukan mahasiswa yang memandangnya sinis saat melihat kedatangannya ke kampusnya sendiri.

Dengan mengenakan celana pensil hitam dan juga sepatu sandal berwarna hitam yang sedikit tinggi, langkah kakinya seakan menggetarkan lawan yang sebentar lagi akan merayakan pesta akan pengunduran dirinya.

Ya, setiap manusia memiliki pecinta dan pembenci masing-masing. Dan tak akan ada yang pernah luput dari itu semua.

 **KREK**

Arthuria masuk ke dalam ruangan rapat di mana semua jajaran BEM yang di bawah kepemimpinannya berkumpul. Tentunya tanpa Naruto dan Utakata yang memang bukan bagian dari itu semua.

"Selamat siang.."

Arthuria menyapa, ia berdiri di tengah-tengah perkumpulan para anggotanya. Suasana begitu dingin, hanya dentingan jam dinding di ruang rapat yang menghiasi keadaan kala ini.

"Terima kasih, aku masih diijinkan untuk berdiri di hadapan kalian. Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf karena kalian telah menunggu kedatanganku sangat lama. Beberapa hal harus kuhadapi dan aku rasa hal itu tidak untuk menjadi konsumsi publik."

Arthuria mulai menuturkan apa alasan di balik ketidakhadirannya selama ini.

"Kedatanganku kemari disebabkan oleh sesuatu yang harus segera diselesaikan. Maka dari itu, tepat pada hari ini aku ..."

Sejenak Arthuria terhenti dari ucapannya sendiri. Entah mengapa ia seperti melihat Naruto di jendela luar ruangan rapat. Ia teringat kala Naruto dengan setia menungguinya selesai rapat dengan para anggotanya.

 _'Naruto...'_

Tidak mudah bagi Arthuria untuk melupakan si bodoh yang satu itu. Tapi hari ini sebuah keputusan harus segera ia ambil, apalagi sebuah cincin emas putih bermata satu telah melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Ia pun kemudian menarik napas panjang sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku mengundurkan diri dari jabatanku sebagai ketua BEM tahun ini."

"Arthuria!"

Seorang anggota BEM berteriak memanggil namanya sesaat setelah ia menuturkan keputusannya itu.

"Arthuria ... tidak seharusnya seperti ini ..."

Begitupun dengan Sakura yang terlihat bersedih akan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Arthuria. Terkecuali Sai yang tampak tersenyum tipis di balik wajah polosnya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian selama ini. Maaf, aku belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian."

Arthuria tersenyum lalu perlahan membuka kedua matanya, menatap semua jajaran BEM.

"Mulai hari ini, kepemimpinan BEM aku serahkan kepada Shikamaru."

"Apa?!"

Tiba-tiba Sai berteriak tanpa ia sadari.

"Sai, ada apa?" tanya Shino yang duduk di samping kiri Sai.

Sai pun menyadari jika dirinya hampir saja membocorkan rahasia yang masih tersimpan rapat. Namun, teriakan Sai itu seakan diabaikan begitu saja oleh Arthuria. Arthuria terus menuturkan pesan-pesannya kepada semua anggota BEM.

Dan serah-terima jabatan itupun terjadi...

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan suatu urusan, Arthuria beralih kepada urusan yang lain. Ia berjalan menuju ruang rektor kampus. Beberapa menit kemudian terlihat dirinya menandatangani selembar surat pernyataan bersama sang rektor. Dan jabatan tangan itupun terlihat setelah semua urusannya dengan Universitas Tokyo terselesaikan dengan baik.

Arthuria menyelesaikan semua urusannya pada hari itu juga. Ia pun segera beranjak untuk meninggalkan kampusnya. Namun, saat ia menuju gerbang kampus, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Utakata. Dan sebuah percakapan terjadi di antara keduanya. Setelah keduanya memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama di sebuah kedai yang tak jauh dari kampus.

Utakata mendengarkan semua penuturan Arthuria, yang entah mengapa membuat Utakata menjadi iba terhadap situasi yang menimpah dara cantik yang satu ini. Namun ia pun mengakui jika hanya Arthuria lah yang mampu menghadapi masalah serunyam ini.

"Aku akan memberitahukannya kepada Naruto."

Utakata memutuskan untuk menyampaikan berita yang ia dengar dari Arthuria kepada Naruto.

"Itu tidak perlu, Utakata. Pada kenyataannya aku tidak dapat melawan takdir."

Arthuria berucap sambil memutar-mutar sedotan di dalam gelas minumannya.

"Tapi Arthuria, Naruto harus mengetahui akan hal ini. Agar dia mengetahui keadaan dirimu yang sebenarnya." Utakata menyanggah ucapan sang dara bersurai kuning ini.

"Haaahh, entahlah. Tapi ... terima kasih atas saranmu."

Arthuria lalu menutup pembicaraannya bersama Utakata di siang hari yang terik. Namun terlihat rintik hujan yang membasahi, seakan menjadi perwakilan hatinya kala ini yang sedang bersedih di antara masalah yang menimpah.

Gadis itu akhirnya mengalah kepada takdirnya. Karena ketidakberdayaannya untuk melawan sang takdir. Hatinya yang rapuh sengaja ia kuatkan hanya untuk menutupi kesedihannya kala ini. Terlebih ia memikirkan keadaan sang ibu yang belum kunjung tersadar dari koma.

.

.

.

 _Malam ini begitu dingin._

 _Sedingin hatiku kala menahan rindu._

 _Aku merindukannya, merindukan kebodohannya._

 _Kebodohan yang tak akan pernah bisa kulupakan._

 _Tapi sayang bintang itu terlalu jauh untuk kugapai._

 _Hanya bisa duduk melihatnya dari permukaan bumi._

 _Meneguk secangkir teh di rumah megah nan mewah._

 _Namun entah mengapa hatiku masih saja terasa sempit._

 _Kulihat dari kejauhan seorang pemuda berjalan mendekati._

 _Membawa seikat bunga mawar merah yang segar._

 _Tapi yang kuinginkan bukanlah dia, melainkan dirimu._

 _Membawakanku satu tangkai bunga matahari._

 _Ya, bunga matahari._

 _Bunga dengan filosofi yang menyayat hati._

 _Tentang kesetiaan dan pengabdian hingga akhir hayat._

 _Naruto..._

 _Andai kau hadir kala ini dan menjadi rumah hatiku._

 _Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah merasa sesepi ini._

 _Rumah megah ini terasa kosong tanpamu._

 _Namun aku pun tidak punya kuasa untuk melakukan sesuatu._

 _Takdir ini memaksaku untuk meninggalkanmu._

 _Bukan karena tidak cinta._

 _Tapi cinta itu bagai bintang di langit yang gelap._

 _Terlalu sulit untuk kuraih._

 _Sesulit keadaanku kala ini._

 _Yang merindukanmu dalam hati yang membisu._

 _Maafkan aku..._

.

.

.

Terbesit kerinduan yang mendalam terhadap sosok pemuda yang selalu saja mengesalkan hatinya. Di taman belakang kediaman Archer, ia tampak meneguk teh hangat yang telah disediakan seorang pelayan. Sedang Archer berjalan mendekat ke arahnya sambil membawa seikat bunga mawar merah.

"Arthuria ... terimalah bunga ini."

Archer memberikan bunga itu kepada Arthuria yang tengah duduk sambil memandangi taman belakang rumah di kala malam. Gemercik air dari kolam ikan pun terdengar mewarnai suasana keduanya yang tampak romantis.

"Akupun punya satu kejutan lagi untukmu, Arthuria."

Dalam senyum semringah, Archer kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Dan didapati jika ada seuntai kalung yang terbuat dari emas putih dengan huruf _A_ yang menggantung.

"Archer, ini ..."

Tentunya Arthuria terkejut karena mendapatkan hadiah dari tunangannya itu. Tapi tetap saja, hatinya masih memikirkan Naruto.

"Aku pakaikan, ya?"

Archer lalu berjalan ke belakang Arthuria dan mulai memakaikan kalung itu kepada sang dara bersurai kuning ini.

"Selesai."

Tak lama, kalung itupun selesai dipakaikan Archer. Ia lalu berjalan ke depan Arthuria.

"Cantik," ucapnya sambil memandang Arthuria.

"Archer, kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti ini. Ini sudah-"

"Ssst..."

Archer meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada bibir Arthuria, ia kemudian duduk di depan tunangannya itu.

"Kau akan segera menjadi istriku. Kau pula yang akan menemani hidupku sampai akhir, Arthuria. Tak pantas bagiku jika menahan diri untuk berbagi. Karena apa yang kupunya adalah milikmu juga."

Archer menuturkan sepenuh hati.

Mendengar penuturan Archer yang demikian malah menimbulkan suatu perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Bukan karena haru, melainkan ia berharap jika Narutolah yang berkata demikian di hadapannya.

Namun sayang, seribu kali sayang. Kenyataan lagi-lagi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. Dan Arthuria harus dapat menerima hal itu semua.

" _Ai shite iru_ , Arthuria ..."

Archer lalu memeluk calon istrinya itu dengan pelukan yang hangat. Dan membuat Arthuria tidak dapat menolaknya. Ia hanya dapat menahan tangis kepedihan yang sedang dirasakan kala ini. Demi sang ibu, ia rela menjual cintanya. Bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Andai saja takdir berkata lain. Mungkin tidak sepelik ini.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 07.00am.**

"Bu, aku berangkat dulu."

Naruto pamit kepada sang ibu, ia berniat untuk menemui Arthuria di kediaman Archer. Menanyakan kejelasan akan kebenaran berita yang ia dengar dari teman-temannya. Dan juga untuk menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Arthuria secara langsung.

"Hati-hati, Naruto!" teriak sang ibu kepada anaknya dari dalam rumah.

Naruto segera menghidupkan motor _matic_ milik sang ibu sebelum melaju menuju kediaman Archer. Di dalam hati sebenarnya ia tidak mempercayai akan kebenaran dari berita yang ia dengar. Namun bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak melihat secara langsung.

Ia bukanlah tipikal pemuda yang mudah termakan ucapan orang lain sebelum melihat buktinya secara langsung. Dan hari ini akan segera ia temukan kebenarannya. Namun sayang...

"Shikamaru?!"

Naruto terkejut kala mendapati Shikamaru bersama Utakata tiba di depan rumahnya dan begitu tergesa-gesa saat keluar dari dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh Shikamaru.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau ikut kami sekarang," pinta Shikamaru.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto yang bingung.

"Cepat, Naruto! Ini gawat!" Utakata menambahkan.

"Ba-baiklah."

Karena ikut panik, Naruto lantas tidak jadi membawa kendaraan sendiri dan malah ikut bersama Shikamaru. Mereka bertiga menuju kampus dengan segera, karena sesuatu sedang terjadi di kampus.

.

.

.

 **Universitas Tokyo, 7.50am.**

Keramaian terlihat di luar ruang kesehatan kampus. Tampak para mahasiswa mengerubungi ruang kesehatan tersebut, mencoba berusaha melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tak lama, Shikamaru, Utakata dan juga Naruto datang dan segera masuk-menerobos para mahasiswa yang berkerumun. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat kondisi Sai yang babak belur dan hampir meregang nyawa.

"Sai?!"

Naruto segera mendekat ke arah Sai yang sedang mendapatkan perawatan ala kadarnya dari mahasiswi yang bertugas menjaga ruang kesehatan kampus.

"Na-ru-to."

Sai tampak lemah, wajahnya terlihat melebam dan membiru. Sepertinya Sai mengalami sesuatu yang Naruto sendiri tidak mengetahui apa gerangan itu.

"Naruto, Sai ditemukan terikat di belakang pohon kampus dengan kondisi lemah. Dia ditemukan oleh penjaga kampus yang tanpa sengaja melihat hal janggal pada balik pohon."

Shikamaru menuturkan apa yang diketahuinya.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Sai diminta berterus terang atas apa yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu. Dan dia memintamu untuk datang kemari." Utakata menambahkan.

"Sai, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Naruto tampak bingung mengapa Sai memintanya untuk datang, padahal seingat dirinya beberapa hari lalu mereka sempat bersitegang satu sama lain.

"Naruto ... maafkan aku."

Sai yang lemah berusaha berucap kepada Naruto. Namun karena Naruto merasa iba terhadap nasib yang menimpah Sai, ia meminta kepada kedua temannya untuk membawa Sai ke rumah sakit terdekat agar kesehatan Sai lebih cepat pulih ke sedia kala.

Tapi, takdir berkata lain. Ia malah bertemu dengan Arthuria di rumah sakit itu...

.

.

.

 **Sesampainya di rumah sakit, satu jam kemudian...**

Dara cantik bersurai kuning itu tanpa sengaja terlihat dari kejauhan membawa satu keranjang buah-buahan segar. Naruto yang tanpa sengaja melihat sosok yang masih ia anggap sebagai seorang kekasih, segera berlari mengejarnya. Lorong demi lorong rumah sakitpun ia lalui dan rupanya Arthuria berjalan masuk ke sebuah ruang rawat eksklusif.

"Arthuria!"

Naruto berteriak memanggil sang dara saat akan membuka pintu ruang rawat, dan membuat Arthuria terhenti dari aktivitasnya kala itu.

 _'Naruto ...'_

Gadis yang memang benar adalah Arthuria segera berbalik ke arah asal suara dan mendapati jika memang benar Narutolah yang memanggilnya. Seorang pemuda yang sangat ia rindukan, jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Arthuria ..."

Rasa rindu dan cemas yang menjadi satu itu membuat Naruto melupakan semua yang telah terjadi, ia memeluk Arthuria tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar.

"Arthuria ... kau ke mana saja? Aku merindukanmu."

Ucapan dari Naruto yang bersamaan dengan hangatnya dekapan sang Uzumaki membuat Arthuria terdiam dan tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"Arthuria ..."

Naruto sejenak melepaskan pelukan itu lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Arthuria, lihat. Ini adalah hasil jerih payahku. Terimalah, ini untuk membantumu. Sesuai janjiku, Arthuria ..."

Ternyata Naruto memberikan gaji hasil kerja kerasnya bekerja mengelola kedai sang ibu. Amplop cokelat berisi uang yang lumayan besar itu lalu ia berikan kepada Arthuria, yang mana membuat Arthuria terharu, sejadi-jadinya.

 _'Naruto ...'_

Arthuria terdiam dan membisu kala memegang amplop yang Naruto berikan kepadanya.

 _'Dia ... benar-benar memenuhi janjinya ...'_

Rasa tak percaya akan kesungguhan Naruto terbukti di hari ini juga. Ternyata Naruto selama ini memikirkan dirinya. Ingin rasanya Arthuria membalas pelukan itu, namun seakan tertahan oleh sesuatu.

"Arthuria, kau tahu. Aku mencarimu semalaman penuh. Aku sudah berusaha ke rumahmu tapi tetanggamu bilang rumahmu itu sedang dilelang. Apakah benar sekarang kau tinggal serumah dengan Archer, Arthuria?"

Pertanyaan Naruto seakan membuat Arthuria terpaku. Ia bingung dan juga memikirkan bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa melukai hati pemuda yang dicintainya. Namun tatapan Naruto yang meluluhkan hatinya seakan menjadi sebuah jawaban akan kepastian.

"Naruto ... aku ..."

Arthuria menundukkan wajahnya seakan tidak mampu untuk berlama-lama menatap sang Uzumaki yang ia rindukan.

"Naruto ... maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini."

Dara cantik itu tiba-tiba mengembalikan amplop cokelat berisi uang yang Naruto berikan kepadanya. Lalu segera berbalik mencoba menghindari pertanyaan yang membuat hatinya dilema.

"Arthuria ..."

Naruto terkejut, ia tidak menyangka jika Arthuria akan menolak akan hasil jerih payahnya.

"Arthuria!"

Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Arthuria. Genggaman tangan dari Naruto itu terasa begitu hangat dan menyentuh kalbu, seakan enggan melepaskan kepergian dirinya.

 _'Naruto ...'_

Tanpa berbalik menghadap ke arah Naruto, Arthuria mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan itu.

"Jadi semua kabar itu benar, Arthuria?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Jadi benar kau telah bertunangan dengannya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Karena hal itu kau tidak mau menerima pemberianku? Dan karena hal itu pula kau membuang perasaan ini?"

Naruto bertanya dengan beruntun yang membuat Arthuria mengatur ulang napasnya.

"Baiklah. Aku sadar aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya seorang pemuda miskin tidak seperti Archer yang kaya raya itu. Aku akan mengubur perasaan ini dalam-dalam. Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya ... Arthuria."

Pegangan tangan itu perlahan Naruto lepaskan lalu segera berjalan menjauhi Arthuria.

 _'Naruto!'_

Arthuria yang menyadari akan hal itu segera berbalik lalu melihat Naruto yang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Terima kasih atas cintamu selama ini. Maafkan aku yang tidak dapat berbuat banyak untukmu."

Sejenak Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa berbalik melihat Arthuria.

"Naruto!"

Ingin rasanya Arthuria mengejar Naruto, tapi cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya seakan menahan, tidak merestui.

 _'Naruto ...'_

Arthuria bersedih, kepedihan di hatinya seakan memaksa dirinya untuk menyerah kepada takdir. Tanpa ia sadari, tetesan air mata perwakilan rasa pilu itu membasahi pipinya yang licin. Sebuah rasa sakit yang ia tanggung sendiri. Sementara Naruto sendiri terlihat menahan genangan air matanya.

 _'Mengapa, Arthuria?'_

Andai saja bukan di tempat umum, mungkin Naruto sudah meluapkan emosinya. Bagaimanapun ia hanyalah seorang manusia yang juga mempunyai hati dan bukan terlahir dari batu. Hatinya pilu menerima kenyataan yang harus terjadi. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak melawan takdir.

.

.

.

 **Lusa malam di kedai keluarga Naruto.**

Hari terus berganti tanpa permisi. Malampun semakin larut. Naruto tetap meneruskan hidupnya walaupun keadaan hatinya begitu tertatih. Bayangan akan wajah indah sang dewi selalu melintas di benaknya yang hampir membuat Naruto menyerah. Namun, sebagai seorang lelaki tidak pantas baginya untuk menyerah begitu saja.

Naruto terus mengumpulkan uang untuk hari kemudian, yang mana ia masih berharap jika di hari itu ada Arthuria di sisinya. Sebuah harapan yang berusaha ia yakini akan terjadi di hari nanti.

Malam ini, kedai Naruto telah ditutup. Namun saat Naruto ingin menutup pagar kedainya, terlihat sosok pemuda mengendarai motor _sport_ berwarna merah berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu lalu turun dari motor sambil melepas helmnya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto yang juga melihat kedatangan dirinya.

"Permisi, apakah ini kedai keluarga Uzumaki?" tanya pemuda itu sopan.

"Em, iya. Benar. Tapi sudah tutup," jawab Naruto segera.

"Oh, maaf. Kedatanganku kemari ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Apakah aku dapat menemuinya?" tanya pemuda itu.

Seketika Naruto terkejut kala sang pemuda menuturkan keinginan untuk bertemu dengan dirinya. Namun karena rasa penasaran, Naruto pun bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Boleh kutahu ada tujuan apa?" tanya Naruto kepada pemuda berjaket hitam itu.

"Em, aku ingin menyampaikan sebuah pesan dari Arthuria kepadanya. Hanya itu."

Sang pemuda lalu mengutarakan akan maksud tujuannya kepada Naruto. Naruto sendiri terlihat bingung dalam menanggapi kedatangan tamunya di malam yang sudah semakin larut ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Next!

The Last Chapter of My Library

Stay here!


	12. Hana Kagari

Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto dan Fate/Stay Night disclaimer Type-Moon

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author hanya meminjam karakter untuk cerita ini dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari cerita yang di-publish.

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, AR, AT, Typo (s), miss-Typo, dan banyak kesalahan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

 **My Library**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Humor, Parody, Family, Suspense, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry

.

.

.

Chapter 12 Hana Kagari

.

Malam yang semakin dingin tak menyurutkan semangat pemuda berjaket hitam ini untuk menuturkan akan maksud kedatangannya.

Begitu mendengar penuturan pemuda tersebut, Naruto lalu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada pemuda itu dan begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka kemudian bercengkrama di teras kedai tentang sesuatu yang terpendam lama.

"Jadi ... kau mengetahui alamat kedai ini dari Shikamaru, Gaara?"

Pemuda itu memang benar adalah Gaara. Ia memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto, sosok pemuda yang bertahta di hati seorang gadis yang dicintainya, Arthuria. Gaara berniat menceritakan apa yang Arthuria ceritakan kepadanya.

"Ya, kebetulan kami menjadi wakil ketua BEM di berbeda kampus. Sehingga kamipun sudah saling mengenal walaupun tidak terlalu dekat." Gaara menuturkan.

Alasan logis itu Gaara tuturkan sebelum masuk ke inti pembicaraan.

"Lalu, pesan yang kau maksud itu ...?"

Naruto tampak tidak sabar mendengarkan pesan dari Arthuria untuknya. Gaara yang menyadari hal itu segera menceritakan kepada Naruto, walaupun terasa sangat berat baginya. Karena bagaimanapun Gaara juga mencintai Arthuria. Bahkan sejak lama, sebelum kehadiran Naruto di hati Arthuria.

"Naruto, aku mengenal Arthuria sudah lama, semenjak kami berada di SMA yang sama. Dia seorang gadis yang begitu periang dan juga lucu. Namun, suatu hari aku menemuinya dalam keadaan menangis dan alasan di balik hal itu yang membuatku terkejut."

Gaara memulai pembicaraannya, tampak kesenduan namun berusaha ditutupi oleh Gaara.

"Dia adalah gadis yang kucintai sejak dulu. Namun entah mengapa aku merasa tidak mampu untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Hingga kuketahui jika ..."

Gaara menunduk, tersirat raut wajah sedih dari air wajahnya. Begitupun dengan Naruto yang mulai mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Gaara. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan Gaara yang mencintai Arthuria.

"Kau tahu, Naruto?"

Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Arthuria hanya mencintaimu," cetus Gaara yang membuat Naruto terdiam seketika. Seakan semua yang terjadi berlawanan dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara.

"Ap-apa?"

Naruto tidak percaya jika hal itu akan ia dengar malam ini. Bagaimanapun Arthuria telah menolak pemberiannya dan juga mengabaikan perjuangannya. Tapi malam ini, sesuatu yang ia dengar berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang ia terima.

"Arthuria terpaksa melakukan semua ini karena dia tidak mempunyai jalan lain. Sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, bukan?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

 _'Arthuria ...'_

Perkataan Gaara itu entah mengapa membuat Naruto menyesali akan persepsinya terhadap Arthuria.

"Hem, iya. Aku sudah mengetahuinya," jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan pandangannya.

Gaara lalu menceritakan apa yang ia dengar dari Arthuria langsung mengenai perasaannya terhadap sang Uzumaki. Hal itu lantas membuat Naruto diambang kebimbangan. Haruskah ia meneruskan perjuangannya atau malah berhenti sampai di sini.

"Naruto, Arthuria akan menikah minggu lusa. Dan itu adalah kenyataan yang harus diterima. Jika kau mencintainya, berusahalah membantunya untuk melunasi semua utang yang dia punya kepada Sakumo-sama, ayah Archer. Namun jika kaupun tidak mampu, maka tolong relakan dia."

Gaara berpesan kepada Naruto secara gamblang, ia tidak ingin terjadi keributan di hari nanti yang akan mengganggu kehidupan Arthuria.

"Kau masih mempunyai waktu satu minggu untuk berpikir dan mencari solusi akan penyelesaian masalah ini. Semoga berhasil, Naruto."

Gaara menepuk pundak kanan Naruto, berusaha memberikan semangat kepada seseorang yang baru saja menjadi temannya. Namun Naruto hanya mampu memberikan senyuman kecil lalu kembali menunduk sambil memikirkan bagaimana solusi dari masalah yang sedang terjadi.

Bintang malam itu bertaburan menghiasi langit yang cerah. Seakan ikut memberikan semangat kepada sang Uzumaki yang masih mempunyai sepercik harapan akan cinta yang mengiris hati.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari berbincang bersama Naruto, Gaara terlihat duduk merenung di pinggir kasurnya. Ia tampak memegang selembar foto ukuran 3R yang mana di dalam foto tersebut terlihat dirinya bersama Arthuria saat kelulusan SMA.

.

 _Arthuria..._

 _Dirimu bak bidadari tak bersayap yang pernah aku temui._

 _Tutur bahasa dan gaya bicaramu membuat hatiku terpikat dan tak mampu terlepas._

 _Namun takdir itu berkata lain._

 _Kau mencintainya, dan aku mencintaimu._

 _Bilamana perasaan ini tak terungkap, biarlah kebahagiaan yang tersirat dari dirimu sebagai balasannya._

 _Ya, melihat dirimu bahagia itu sudah cukup bagiku._

 _Walaupun kebahagiaan itu bukan bersamaku._

 _Aku naif bukan?_

 _Namun aku tidak mampu memaksakan kehendakku agar kau mencintaiku._

 _Biarlah kukenang dalam palung hati yang terdalam._

 _Semua tentang kita._

 _Semua yang telah terukir._

 _Candamu..._

 _Senyummu..._

 _Semangatmu..._

 _Yang pernah kurasakan._

 _Cukup menjadi untaian kisah klasik untuk di hari nanti._

 _Namun masih ada satu tugas untukku._

 _Membawamu kepada hati yang kau cintai._

 _Bersabarlah ... Arthuria ..._

 _Aku akan memperjuangkanmu._

 _Untuk kembali bersamanya..._

 _._

Gaara memutuskan untuk merelakan perasaannya dan memilih menjadi jembatan penghubung bagi Arthuria dan juga Naruto. Karena dengan melihat kebahagiaan Arthuria, itu sudah cukup baginya.

Namun hal itu sangat jarang terjadi pada kehidupan masa kini yang terlalu memaksakan akan cinta, hingga melakukan hal-hal terlarang sebagai dalih mengatasnamakan cinta. Padahal sejatinya, jika dua orang saling mencintai tidak akan ada yang namanya kata _cinta tidak harus memiliki_. Kecuali jika hanya satu hati yang berjuang.

.

.

.

Mentari yang terbit di pagi ini sama sekali tidak membangkitkan semangat Naruto yang telah meredup. Kabar yang ia terima hanya membuatnya menunaikan kewajiban semata tanpa semangat seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang masuk ke dalam kedainya saat dirinya tengah membersihkan meja pesanan.

"Kakek?!"

Sosok pria berambut putih panjang itu datang tanpa ada kabar sebelumnya.

"Hehe, kau sudah lebih dewasa, Naruto. Di mana ibumu, hah?" tanya sosok itu.

"Ibu sedang berbelanja. Ada gerangan apa kakek kemari?" tanya Naruto yang sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kau ini, aku haus. Aku ingin minum."

Sosok itu kemudian berlari ke dapur, mengambil segelas air lalu meneguknya.

Kedai itu baru saja selesai dibersihkan oleh Naruto sambil menunggu sang ibu pulang dari pasar. Sosok yang dianggap kakek oleh Naruto itu kemudian mengajaknya berbincang setelah sarapan pagi di kedai milik keluarga Uzumaki.

"Jadi ... kakek ke sini ...?"

Mereka duduk berbincang di depan meja pesanan sambil sesekali mengenang masa lalu.

"Mungkin Kushina ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu, Naruto. Sehingga tidak memberitahukan akan kabar kedatanganku."

"Ya, ya. Itu benar."

Tiba-tiba sosok yang dibicarakan datang sambil membawa barang belanjaan.

"Ibu!"

Segera saja Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu membantu Kushina membawa keranjang belanjannya dari pasar.

"Kau tidak memberitahunya apa?" tanya sosok pria paruh baya itu.

"Tidak sempat, aku terlalu sibuk mengurus kedai sampai kulupa jika Paman akan datang hari ini," balas Kushina sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Haaah, kau ini selalu saja begitu. Untuk hal yang penting seperti ini malah lupa kau ceritakan."

Sosok yang disebut sebagai paman oleh Kushina adalah Jiraiya. Jiraiya merupakan paman dari sang suami, Minato.

"Sudahlah, Kek. Tak apa. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menghadapi hal-hal yang serba mendadak. _Termasuk pernikahan Arthuria_."

Naruto menyadari jika dirinya kala ini hanya dapat berdoa, berharap sesuatu dapat mengubah takdirnya. Sungguh ia sangat mencintai Arthuria, namun ia tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk mengembalikan Arthuria ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jadi, Naruto. Langsung saja pada inti pembicaraan. Aku ingin menawarkan pekerjaan yang fantastis kepadamu. Dalam tiga bulan kau bekerja saja sudah dapat membeli hunian sendiri. Dan dalam satu tahun kau sudah dapat memiliki aset pribadi. Apakah kau tertarik?" tanya Jiraiya kemudian.

Kabar itu tentu saja membuat Naruto girang bukan main.

"Benarkah?! Aku mau, aku mau!" seru Naruto girang yang tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Tapi kau harus tinggal di daerah yang jauh dari peradaban manusia, Naruto!"

Kushina dari dapur berteriak ikut memberi penjelasan.

"Eh, benarkah itu, Kek?" tanya Naruto kepada Jiraiya sambil menoleh ke arah sang kakek yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Tentu, tapi hasil yang didapat lebih besar dari itu. Kita akan bekerja di pertambangan minyak. Jauh dari kota. Apa kau siap?"

"Tentu!"

"Baiklah, tapi izinkan aku berlibur beberapa hari di kota ini, Naruto. Perjalanan panjang telah kutempuh dan aku membutuhkan liburan sejenak sambil beristirahat dari suramnya pemandangan di pertambangan. Hahahaha."

Jiraiya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Persiapkan dirimu. Kita akan segera terbang ke Pulau Honshu."

Jiraiya berpesan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Baik!"

Naruto sungguh-sungguh bersemangat menerima tawaran dari sang kakek. Entah mengapa ia merasa seperti mempunyai sepercik harapan untuk kembali bersama Arthuria.

Ya, Naruto berniat untuk melunasi seluruh utang Arthuria kepada keluarga Archer. Dengan begitu Arthuria dapat terbebas dari pernikahan ini.

 _'Semoga saja aku dapat meminjam gajiku untuk melunasi utangnya.'_

Dan sesungguhnya hasil tidak akan pernah mengkhianati perjuangan. Doa itupun terjawab, jalan keluar telah ditemukan. Namun mampukah Naruto menggadaikan sesuatu untuk mengambil gajinya di awal demi melunasi utang Arthuria?

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah datang. Namun tak secerah hati sang dara bersurai kuning ini. Menjelang beberapa hari lagi ia akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan mewahnya. Pernikahan yang ia lakukan bukan atas dasar cinta melainkan utang budi.

Dalam kesedihan yang berusaha ia tutupi dengan sepercik senyuman palsu, ia menyapa dan bercengkrama dengan beberapa orang yang akan menghias cantik dirinya. Gaun putih tanpa lengan yang berenda di bagian dada menjadi pilihan yang tepat untuk dirinya.

"Nona, gaun ini akan kami bersihkan dahulu sebelum harinya. Anda begitu cantik sekali, Nona."

Seorang penata rias tampak terkesima kala melihat Arthuria memakai gaun pengantin itu. Kulitnya yang mulus dan bersih menambah nilai plus sang dara bersurai kuning ini. Dengan bagian dada yang padat dan sedikit besar, tentunya menambah kesan jika Arthuria benar-benar seorang wanita idaman.

Archer yang melihatnya dari kejauhan hanya dapat menggigit jari. Tak dapat membayangkan bisa tinggal serumah dengan gadis penakluk hatinya. Dalam balutan jas berwarna abu-abu itu, ia selalu mencuri pandang ke arah Arthuria. Seakan tidak sabar, ingin segera bersama.

Namun berbeda dengan sang ayah, Sakumo tampak sedikit gelisah menjelang hari pernikahan anaknya. Ia seperti merasakan hal besar akan segera terjadi. Entah apa itu. Tapi sebagai orang tua tentunya hanya dapat mendoakan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Walaupun hati diliputi kecemasan yang datang begitu saja, tanpa aba-aba.

.

.

.

 **Universitas Tokyo, 12.12pm.**

Di dalam kelas, Shikamaru tampak terkejut kala Utakata menghampirinya dan memberikan kabar tentang pernikahan Arthuria. Selembar undangan mungil itupun dibacanya baik-baik sambil memasang wajah yang bertekuk. Ia tidak menyangka jika pada akhirnya orang yang berjuang akan kalah dengan orang yang beruang.

Ya, Shikamaru merasa prihatin setelah mendengar desas-desus yang disampaikan Utakata kepadanya. Karena bagaimanapun Naruto merupakan teman terbaik bagi dirinya dan ia tahu persis bagaimana perjuangan sang teman demi mendapatkan hati Arthuria. Sedang Arthuria merupakan seorang teman yang sudah ia anggap seperti seorang mentor baginya.

Shikamaru merasa dirinya harus segera bertindak dan tindakkannya kali ini mungkin akan sedikit ekstrem. Yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Shikamaru."

Utakata tampak masih menunggu tanggapan dari Shikamaru tentang undangan pernikahan Arthuria yang ia sampaikan. Sedang Shikamaru masih terus berpikir untuk menemukan jalan keluarnya.

"Utakata, kita harus melakukan sesuatu demi Naruto. Sebagai teman kita tidak bisa berdiam diri. Sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Pemuda berambut nanas itu menuturkan apa yang ada di dalam benaknya.

"Akupun berpikir yang demikian. Tapi sepertinya kau lebih memegang peranan penting kali ini. Aku akan membantumu, Sobat."

Utakata menepuk pundak kiri Shikamaru, berusaha menyemangati sang teman yang sedang berpikir keras untuk mencari solusi atas masalah yang terjadi. Persahabatan di antara mereka benar-benar erat dan juga _solid_. Bahkan untuk urusan hati, mereka saling membantu, bahu-membahu.

 _'Naruto, semoga saja semuanya belum terlambat.'_

Shikamaru terdiam sambil terus berpikir mencari solusi yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Malam hari yang begitu cerah, Shikamaru mendatangi Naruto di kedainya. Ia ingin meminta izin kepada Naruto untuk melancarkan aksinya nanti. Naruto sendiri terdiam kala mendengar penuturan Shikamaru, ia dilanda kebimbangan atas rencana yang dituturkan oleh sahabatnya. Seketika sang Uzumaki ini teringat akan pesan Gaara.

Setelah Shikamaru berpamitan, tampak Naruto yang tiba-tiba tidak bersemangat dalam bekerja. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Jiraiya, sang kakek Naruto ini berusaha menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Selepas menutup kedai mereka lalu berbicang dan perbincangan itu membuat Naruto bertambah gundah-gulana.

"Jadi karena seorang wanita kau sampai tidak bersemangat seperti ini, Naruto?"

Jiraiya tampak duduk santai di teras kedai kala berbincang bersama cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Entahlah, Kek. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya."

Naruto berkeluh kesah atas hal yang menimpah dirinya. Ia tampak lemas tak berdaya.

"Hah, dasar anak muda. Aku heran cinta bisa membutakan seperti ini. Sudah jelas undangan telah tersebar dan kalian masih ingin menahan pernikahannya. Ada-ada saja."

Jiraiya tidak habis pikir setelah mendengar cerita tentang rencana Shikamaru, teman cucunya itu.

"Kek, bantu aku. Pinjamkan gaji tiga bulan pertamaku. Aku berjanji akan melunasinya. Bisa kan, Kek?"

Naruto memohon kepada Jiraiya yang sontak membuat pria berambut putih panjang itu terkejut.

"Yang benar saja, Naruto!"

"Tolong, Kek! Hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan. Tolong aku ..."

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Naruto memohon kepada sang kakek untuk sesuatu hal yang di luar kemampuan kakeknya itu.

"Naruto ..."

"Kek, aku benar-benar mencintainya. Sungguh, aku akan membayar utangku kelak. Tolong aku, Kek!"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berubah menjadi emosional. Waktu yang semakin sempit membuatnya dilanda kepanikan.

"Naruto."

Jiraiya sendiri melihat kesungguhan yang tersirat di wajah sang cucu. Belum pernah ia menemui cucunya sekhawatir ini. Yang ia tahu Naruto selalu menggampangkan urusan dan tidak pernah menganggap serius sesuatu. Tapi di hadapannya kali ini, sisi Naruto yang lain ia lihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri. Membuat dirinya yang sudah di penghujung usia ikut merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan.

"Naruto, pasti ada jalan keluar yang lain. Ingat pepatah orang tua dulu, jika jodoh tidak akan lari ke mana. Berdoalah dan terus berdoa, Naruto ..."

Jiraiya tidak dapat membantu banyak kali ini, karena ia tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk membantu sang cucu dalam meminjamkan uang. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga yang terbaik menyertai cucu kesayangannya itu. Sedang Naruto merasa dirinya bagai telur di ujung tanduk. Ia panik bukan main dan terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar pernikahan Arthuria ini dapat dibatalkan tanpa keributan.

.

.

.

 **H-1 Pernikahan Arthuria...**

Waktu pun terus bergulir, siang-malam silih berganti. Keseimbangan alam itu terus berlangsung memberi kehidupan bagi setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Hujan dan terik cahaya sang mentari ikut mewarnai kehidupan di bumi.

Hari ini, adalah hari di mana Arthuria harus menyiapkan mentalnya. Ia merasa sudah tidak mempunyai jalan lain untuk keluar dari masalah yang ada. Ia hanya dapat menerima hari esok. Karena takdir itu tak mampu ia lawan.

Berbagai persiapan pernikahan sudah hampir selesai. Tempat mereka menikah juga sudah dihias sedemikian rupa.

Halaman depan rumah Archer yang luas itu menjadi ukiran indah akan sebuah janji suci yang akan segera diucapkan. Namun, di hari menjelang pernikahannya Arthuria dilanda demam yang mengharuskan ia beristirahat.

Sambil memandangi pemandangan indah dari jendela kamar tempat di mana ia beristirahat, tanpa terasa linangan air mata itu terus-menerus jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia hanya dapat meratapi akhir dari penantian ini.

"Naruto ... andai kau ada ..."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Arthuria masih saja memikirkan pemuda bodoh itu. Padahal hari esok telah tiba bagi dirinya dipersunting pria lain. Pernikahan yang berlangsung bukan berdasarkan cinta melainkan keterpaksaan untuk melunasi utang atas biaya rawat sang ibu yang koma dan juga ulah sang kakak.

Dalam balutan baju terusannya yang berwarna biru muda, Arthuria mengusap air matanya. Air mata kedukaan yang sudah tidak sanggup ia tampung lebih lama lagi.

Ia kemudian menyandarkan diri pada dinding kamar, menekuk kedua lututnya sambil merebahkan kepala, lalu menangis dan terus menangis. Kenyataan itu benar-benar pahit untuk ia jalani.

.

 _Naruto..._

 _Di mana dirimu?_

 _Di mana cintamu?_

 _Di mana semua janjimu?_

 _Aku merasa semua itu hanyalah bualan semata._

 _Setelah kau mendapatkan hatiku, kau pergi begitu saja._

 _Naruto..._

 _Aku rindu._

 _Benar-benar rindu._

 _Batin dan jiwa ini menggebu ingin bertemu._

 _Namun pagar baja itu menjadi penghalang yang semu._

 _Naruto..._

 _Apa kau memikirkan aku?_

 _Memikirkan hati ini._

 _Hatiku yang hanya dirimu yang mampu mencurinya._

 _Kau memang pencuri, Naruto._

 _Kau telah mengambil hatiku dan membawanya pergi jauh._

 _Kumohon kembalikan hatiku ini._

 _Agar aku tidak memikirkanmu lagi._

 _Karena aku ingin bahagia._

 _Jika kau tak mampu mengembalikan hatiku, maka bawa aku lari._

 _Lari dari kenyataan pahit ini._

 _Naruto..._

 _Tolong aku yang tak mampu melawan takdir._

 _Tolong aku..._

.

Derai air mata itu terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipi Arthuria. Rasa sesak di dada yang menggebu-gebu membuat Arthuria kehilangan kendali. Logikanya tak dapat bermain kala hatinya berbicara.

Dan hanya Narutolah yang bertahta di hatinya. Merenggut, membawa lari hati seorang gadis yang rapuh ini.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Naruto sendiri terlihat sedang mempersiapkan berbagai kebutuhan pribadinya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Tokyo. Ia memutuskan untuk merelakan apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok.

Kenangan-kenangan yang telah terukir, perseteruan bahkan sikap ngambek Arthuria yang membuatnya selalu rindu itu dengan amat sangat terpaksa harus ia kubur dalam-dalam. Hari ini juga ia mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya sebelum pergi bekerja, bersama sang kakek di pertambangan Pulau Honshu.

Namun, cinta itu terkadang tak mengenal logika. Di antara kepasrahannya terhadap hari esok, ia masih sempat berkhayal indah tentang Arthuria dan dirinya. Dan di akhir khayalannya itu ternyata bulir-bulir air matanya sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi.

Ya, Naruto menangis. Menangis di dalam keheningan hatinya. Sesekali ia menarik rambutnya sendiri. Merasa tidak berdaya untuk memperjuangkan Arthuria. Dan kata-kata dari Gaara itu selalu terngiang di alam pikirannya, membuat kesedihan di hatinya semakin meluap-luap.

.

 _Arthuria hanya mencintaimu..._

 _Arthuria hanya mencintaimu..._

 _Arthuria hanya mencintaimu..._

 _._

"Arrrgghh!"

 **BRAK**

Naruto melempar apa yang dapat ia raih kala itu sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa kala ini.

"Arthuria ... mengapa ... mengapa semua ini harus terjadi ...?"

Rasa sesak di dada tidak mampu ia bendung lagi, Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seperti orang gila, seperti itik kehilangan induknya. Ia terpukul, begitu terpukul. Tidak dapat membayangkan gadis yang dicintainya dipinang apalagi tidur bersama pria lain.

"Aku memang bodoh! Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun saat ini. Aku sudah berusaha meminjam uang ke sana dan kemari, tapi semuanya tidak cukup untuk melunasi utangmu, Arthuria. Maafkan aku ..."

Derai air mata itu tak kunjung berhenti, membasahi kedua pipinya yang bergurat tiga. _Sweater_ abu-abu lengan panjang yang ia kenakan harus basah terkena jatuhan air matanya. Rasanya Naruto ingin menjerit sekencang-kencangnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sesak yang menggebu-gebu di dalam dada. Namun, ia masih menyadari jika hal itu tidak dapat merubah sesuatu apapun yang akan segera terjadi di hari esok. Termasuk pernikahan Arthuria.

 _'Maafkan aku, Arthuria ..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Universitas Tokyo, 06.00pm.**

Shikamaru bersama teman-temannya tampak merundingkan sesuatu. Ia bergerak cepat dan berbagi tugas kepada yang lain.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sepakat. Mohon bantuannya, Teman-teman."

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, pemuda berambut nanas itu membungkukkan badannya di hadapan jajaran BEM yang ia pimpin. Semua yang ia lakukan ini hanya demi Naruto, teman baiknya.

"Semoga tidak ada kendala."

Merekapun menyelesaikan rapat itu dengan segera, lalu masing-masing dari mereka segera mempersiapkan diri. Termasuk Utakata yang bukan merupakan jajaran BEM.

Rencana itupun akan segera dilaksanakan pada hari esok. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru bersama kawan-kawannya. Namun, satu hal yang pasti. Persahabatan di antara mereka benar-benar luar biasa.

.

.

.

Pagipun akhirnya datang. Hari pernikahan telah tiba. Kala ini Arthuria sedang didandani secantik dan senatural mungkin oleh pihak penata rias. Wajahnya yang masih pucat karena sakit itu untungnya dapat ditutupi dengan _make-up._ Namun tidak untuk hatinya.

Saat ini rasanya Arthuria ingin pingsan, menjelang detik-detik pernikahannya itu. Ia merasa sebuah kebohongan besar akan segera ia jalani hari demi hari tanpa henti. Sedangkan Archer tampak begitu bersemangat menjelang detik-detik pernikahannya. Senyum semringah dan aura ketampanannya tersirat begitu menawan di hadapan para tamu undangan.

Namun sekali lagi, Sakumo ayah dari Archer merasakan sesuatu yang sangat berbeda pada hari ini. Atmosfer aneh itu menyelimuti dirinya. Ia merasa seperti mengalami _de javu_. Entah apa yang Sakumo pikirkan, namun kegelisahannya cukup terlihat di mata para tamu undangan.

.

.

.

 **Pernikahan Arthuria...**

Satu jam kemudian, acara sakral itu dimulai. Tepat pukul sembilan pagi waktu Tokyo dan sekitarnya, terlihat susunan acara dibacakan. Senyum kebahagiaan tersirat di wajah Archer yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ putih dengan bunga mawar di saku kiri dadanya. Pernikahan itu benar-benar membuat degup jantung Archer berdebar tidak karuan.

Lain Archer, lain dengan Naruto. Naruto tampak sudah bersiap-siap bertolak menuju bandara Tokyo. Tak lupa ia berpamitan kepada sang ibunda tercinta, Kushina. Atmosfer haru pun menyelimuti suasana kala ini.

"Jaga diri baik-baik, Bu. Doakan aku, agar aku berhasil."

Naruto tersenyum sambil menahan tangisnya. Ia bersedih karena harus berpisah dengan sang ibu. Dan kesedihannya itu bertambah kala dirinya harus melupakan Arthuria, hatinya.

Sambil membawa tas ranselnya, ia kemudian meninggalkan sang ibu dengan sebuah pelukan yang hangat.

"Aku titip Naruto, Paman."

Kushina sendiri terlihat menitikkan air matanya kala mengucapkan pesan kepada Jiraiya. Sebagai seorang ibu tentunya merasa bersedih saat harus berada jauh dari sang anak. Namun, masa depan itu sudah menanti dan Kushina harus merelakan keberangkatan Naruto demi masa depannya kelak.

"Jangan khawatir. Titip salamku kepada Minato jika dia pulang."

Jiraiya menyusul berpamitan sambil membawa kopernya. Kakek dan cucu itu lalu berangkat menuju bandara Tokyo dengan menaiki sebuah taksi. Salam perpisahan pun mereka lontarkan. Lalu segera saja taksi itu melaju menuju bandara Tokyo.

 _'Tuhan, tolong jaga dua wanita yang kucintai. Ibu dan juga Arthuria.'_

Hati Naruto berdoa, seakan menitipkan pesan dan harapannya kepada Sang Pencipta. Pada akhirnya ia pun harus merelakan semuanya. Semua perjuangannya dan juga waktunya yang telah ia lalui bersama Arthuria.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu, di halaman depan rumah Archer.**

Terlihat Arthuria yang berjalan bersama Rin menuju altar pernikahan yang bernuansa bunga mawar putih. Konsep mawar putih dipilih atas persetujuan Arthuria yang menginginkan nuansa pernikahan yang serba putih sebagai lambang kesucian. Sedang mawar merupakan bunga yang sangat disukai oleh Archer.

Rin menemani Arthuria menuju Altar pernikahan. Ia tampak cantik dengan rambut hitamnya yang disanggul dan tubuh yang terbalut gaun berwarna hitam setinggi lutut. _High heels_ hitamnya setinggi tujuh sentimeter menambah keanggunan kekasih dari Shirou ini.

Lambat laun, keduanya tiba di depan altar pernikahan yang mana Arthuria disambut hangat oleh Archer yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sang pendeta lalu memulai akad dengan penuh khidmat.

"Saudara Archer, apakah Anda mencintai Arthuria?" tanya sang pendeta berjubah putih itu.

"Ya, saya mencintai Arthuria dengan segenap jiwa dan raga," jawab Archer saat berhadapan langsung dengan sang pendeta.

Prosesi akad itu berlangsung dengan syahdu. Hingga membuat Arthuria seperti berada di antara dua alam. Ia tampak pasrah dan berserah diri sambil memegang seikat bunga mawar putih dengan kedua tangannya.

Sementara Naruto kini sudah tiba di bandara Tokyo, ia bersama Jiraiya segera menuju ruang pemeriksaan barang bawaan. Setelah selesai, mereka menunggu keberangkatan pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi sambil membaca surat kabar hari ini.

"Lihat, Naruto. Apakah gadis ini yang kau maksud?" tanya sang kakek kepada cucunya seraya memperlihatkan berita di halaman depan yang memperlihatkan pertunangan anak dari pemimpin perindustrian di Jepang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Archer, anak kandung dari Sakumo.

Bukan main hati Naruto semakin sakit melihat berita yang terpajang di halaman depan surat kabar itu. Ia enggan untuk melihat apalagi membacanya.

"Terima kasih, sebaiknya aku tidak melihatnya," ucap Naruto yang menolak secara halus. Ia kemudian melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar agar pikirannya tidak tertuju kepada Arthuria.

Keduanya akhirnya menunggu jadwal penerbangan mereka, menuju kepulauan Honshu, Jepang.

.

.

.

 **Kembali ke pernikahan Arthuria...**

Kini giliran Arthuria yang mengucapkan janji sucinya setelah Archer mengucapkan tiga janji suci di hadapan sang pendeta dan para tamu undangan.

Terlihat di kursi depan teman-teman dari Archer ikut mengabadikan _moment_ berharga itu. Kiritsugu dan Shinji rupanya datang sendiri ke pernikahan Archer. Tidak seperti Shirou yang datang bersama Rin.

"Apakah Saudari Arthuria bersedia menerima keadaan Saudara Archer dalam keadaan suka dan duka?"

Pertanyaan kedua dilontarkan sang pendeta kepada mempelai wanita.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Hanya jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut Arthuria sesaat setelah pertanyaan itu didengar. Ia merasa sangat berat untuk mengucapkan kata _ya_ kala ini. Batinnya berseteru. Hati dan pikirannya beradu.

"Apakah Saudari Arthuria bersedia menerima Saudara Archer sebagai suami hingga akhir hayat?" tanya pendeta itu lagi.

Arthuria terdiam sejenak, ia tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan terakhir itu. Rasanya ia ingin menangis namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan. Ia tidak mampu berkata tidak, namun ia pun tidak sanggup berkata _ya_ di hadapan sang pendeta dan para tamu undangan. Archer yang menunggu jawaban dari calon istrinya itu entah mengapa pikirannya semakin tidak karuan. Rasa was-was dan takut melandanya.

Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba datang dua unit mobil BMW hitam yang melaju kencang lalu berhenti mendadak di depan halaman depan rumah Archer. Beberapa orang pun keluar dari dalam mobil itu, yang pria mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam sedang yang wanita mengenakan gaun pesta setinggi lutut yang berwarna putih.

Dan pemuda berambut nanas itu melangkah terlebih dahulu di antara yang lainnya. Suara langkah kaki mereka mengalihkan perhatian para tamu undangan dan juga sang pendeta. Sehingga prosesi akad terhenti sejenak.

"Merepotkan!" desis Shikamaru pelan sambil membuang puntung rokoknya, lalu menginjak puntung rokok itu agar apinya segera mati. Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Maaf mengganggu acara ini, Paman Sakumo."

Shikamaru kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah altar pernikahan. Sedang Sakumo yang merasa terpanggil segera menoleh, melihat siapa gerangan pemuda yang berbicara kepadanya dan berani menunda pengucapan janji suci pernikahan anaknya.

 _'Shikamaru ...'_

Arthuria tampak terkejut saat melihat kedatangan Shikamaru disusul Utakata, Shino dan yang lainnya.

"Kami tidak setuju atas pernikahan ini, kami menolaknya!" tegas Shikamaru tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya!"

Shinji bersama Kiritsugu yang hadir segera mendekat ke arah Shikamaru dan berniat untuk menghajarnya. Sedang Rin bersama Shirou tampak menahan diri untuk ikut campur dalam masalah ini.

"Sabar dulu, Kawan."

Utakata dan Shino segera menahan Shinji dan Kiritsugu yang memotong pembicaraan Shikamaru dan berniat membuat kekacauan. Atmosfer acara pernikahan tersebut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mencekam.

 _'Siapa anak itu? Apakah aku mengenalnya?'_ tanya Sakumo di dalam hati.

"Jadi, Archer ..."

Shikamaru menatap Archer yang berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Seharusnya sebelum kau menikahi seseorang, kau tanyakan dulu apakah dia mencintaimu atau tidak."

 **JLEB**

Ucapan Shikamaru sontak membuat Archer merasa tersinggung. Ia kemudian membalas ucapan Shikamaru itu.

"Hei, apakah kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun, Kawan. Kau datang lalu mengacaukan pernikahanku."

Archer kemudian mendekat ke arah Shikamaru, seakan mereka akan berkelahi.

"Ck! Aku hanya merasa kasihan padamu. Menikahi seorang wanita yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan cinta terhadapmu. Mungkin kau bisa menikahinya, tapi aku tidak yakin kau dapat menyentuhnya nanti. Karena seseungguhnya hatinya telah dimiliki orang lain."

Shikamaru menuturkan sambil bertatapan tajam dengan Archer.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Archer segera menarik kerah jas Shikamaru. Dan keributan itupun mulai terjadi. Hingga Sakumo harus melerai tindakkan anak semata wayangnya.

"Archer!"

Sakumo berjalan cepat ke arah sang anak, lalu melerainya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, Anak muda?" tanya Sakumo kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lalu merapikan _tuxedo_ hitamnya yang sempat ditarik oleh Archer, ia kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakumo terdiam.

"Paman, maafkan aku. Aku tahu tindakkanku ini salah. Namun ketahuilah, kedatanganku kemari bukan tanpa tujuan. Jika pernikahan ini berlangsung dikarenakan utang Arthuria, maka aku datang kemari untuk melunasi semua utangnya kepadamu," cetus Shikamaru.

"Apa?!"

Archer dan para tamu undangan seketika terkejut mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. Arthuria sendiri terdiam sambil menunduk sedih. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Desas-desus para tamu undangan itu seketika membuat ramai suasana pernikahan yang tadinya begitu khidmat.

"Yo, Sakumo!"

Tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya yang juga mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam ikut hadir di acara pernikahan Arthuria.

"Shi-shikaku?!"

Sakumo terkejut kala melihat ayah kandung dari Shikamaru datang di acara pernikahan anaknya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sakumo. Maaf aku datang terlambat."

Kedatangan Shikaku membuat suasana pernikahan itu benar-benar terhenti. Shikaku merupakan orang yang memegang peranan penting dalam perizinan usaha menengah ke atas di negara Jepang. Siapa yang tidak kenal akan tindak-tanduk dirinya.

"Ka-kau?"

Sakumo tak menyangka jika teman lamanya itu akan muncul.

"Ya, ya. Maafkan kebodohan anakku ini, Sakumo," ucap Shikaku sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah ketiganya, Sakumo, Archer dan juga sang anak, Shikamaru.

"Jadi, aku dipaksa anakku untuk meminjamkannya uang. Aku tanya untuk apa, ternyata dia ingin menolong temannya. Karena aku tidak percaya dengan ucapannya, terpaksa aku ikut hadir. Maklum saja, jumlah uang yang anakku pinjam lumayan besar. Aku hanya takut anakku ini berbohong."

Shikaku lalu menceritakan mengapa dirinya bisa hadir di pernikahan anak Sakumo.

 _'Ck! Merepotkan!'_ gerutu Shikamaru di dalam hati.

Tak lama seorang pengawal pribadi Shikaku datang membawakan sebuah koper yang ternyata isi dari koper tersebut adalah uang dalam jumlah yang besar.

"Terimalah pembayaran utang ini, Sakumo. Dan tolong jangan paksakan kehendakmu kepada seorang gadis yang seharusnya tidak menanggung penderitaan akibat ulah orang lain."

Kata-kata dari Shikaku itu sontak membuat Sakumo terhentak hebat. Ia perlahan menyadari kekeliruannya selama ini.

"Nak ..."

Shikaku lalu menepuk bahu kiri Archer.

"Kau harus dapat menerima kenyataan, gadis ini sudah memiliki pilihan hatinya sendiri. Jika kau benar-benar seorang pria, maka relakanlah dia. Kecuali jika Arthuria memang mencintaimu."

Shikaku berucap sambil berbisik di telinga kiri Archer. Anak dari Sakumo itu terlihat diam tak menjawabnya sepatah katapun.

"Baiklah, Sakumo. Apa kau ingin meminum kopi bersamaku?"

Shikaku lalu mengajak Sakumo untuk meninggalkan acara itu.

"Sudahlah, ini urusan anak muda. Bagaimana jika kita mengurusi urusan orang tua saja?"

Sambil merangkul Sakumo, Shikaku memaksa Sakumo untuk ikut bersama dirinya. Sakumo pun tak berdaya. Dalam kekeliruannya, akhirnya ayah dari Archer ini dapat membuka pikiran dan hatinya agar Archer menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Jadi, Arthuria. Apakah kau mencintai Archer?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Arthuria di hadapan Archer dan para tamu undangan yang lain.

"Ak-aku ..."

"Semua utangmu telah lunas. Apakah kau akan tetap meneruskan pernikahan ini sedang Naruto akan pergi meninggalkan Tokyo untuk selamanya?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Ap-apa?!"

Arthuria terkejut akan perkataan Shikamaru.

"Arthuria, Naruto akan pergi jauh. Jika kau mencintainya, pergilah ke Bandara Tokyo dan tahanlah kepergiannya. Jika tidak, kalian tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali." Shikamaru menuturkan.

"Arthuria ..."

Suara halus nan lembut itu kemudian terdengar, tak asing di telinga Arthuria.

"I-ibu!"

Arthuria terkejut kala melihat sang ibu yang duduk di kursi roda diantarkan oleh Sakura. Segera saja Arthuria berlari mendekat ke sang ibu.

"Ibu, ibu sudah siuman?"

Keadaan hati Arthuria berubah seketika, rasa sakit yang ia derita tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kebahagiaan.

"Arthuria ..."

"Ibu ..."

Arthuria memeluk ibunya sambil menahan tangis.

"Maafkan Gilgamesh, Arthuria. Kami tidak seharusnya berbuat seperti ini kepadamu. Maafkan kami, Nak ..."

"Mak-maksud ibu?"

Arthuria tidak mengerti atas apa yang ibunya ucapkan. Ia bertanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Arthuria, kami bukanlah keluarga kandungmu. Tidak seharusnya dirimu menanggung penderitaan karena kami. Pergilah, Nak. Kejar kebahagiaanmu."

Sang ibu menuturkan kenyataan yang membuat Arthuria terkejut.

"Arthuria, Naruto akan pergi. Cepat kejar dia, Arthuria."

Sambil memegang kursi roda sang ibu, Sakura mengingatkan Arthuria untuk segera mengejar Naruto.

"Sakura ..."

Arthuria tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia merasa sangat terharu karena teman-temannya datang dan mendukung perjuangannya.

"Pergilah, Nak. Doa ibu menyertaimu." Sang ibu ikut berucap.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba semangat Arthuria kembali. Ia mengiyakan permintaan ibunya sambil tersenyum lalu segera berjalan mendekat ke Archer.

Sesampainya di hadapan Archer, Arthuria kemudian mengucapkan apa yang dirasa hatinya kala ini.

"Archer, maafkan aku. Aku tidak dapat melanjutkan pernikahan ini. Hatiku ... hatiku sudah ada yang memiliki. Maafkan aku ..."

Arthuria lalu melepas kalung pemberian dari Archer dan juga cincin pertunangannya. Kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Archer.

"Maafkan aku."

Arthuria lalu membungkuk ke arah Archer, kemudian ke arah pendeta dan para tamu undangan yang hadir.

"Shikamaru ... _arigatou_."

Tak lupa Arthuria mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Shikamaru, namun pria berambut nanas itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Sudah, biar aku yang menangani urusan ini. Cepat pergi dan kejar Naruto, Arthuria." Shikamaru berpesan yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Arthuria.

Arthuria lalu segera pergi, meninggalkan pernikahannya. Ia berniat mengejar Naruto.

Seperti sudah direncanakan, Gaara pun kemudian datang sambil mengendarai motor _sport_ -nya. Rupanya pemuda berambut merah marun itu benar-benar berniat memenuhi janjinya kepada Arthuria.

"Cepat, Arthuria! Pakai ini!"

Dalam balutan _tuxedo_ hitamnya, Gaara memberikan _helm_ kepada Arthuria.

"Pegangan yang erat!"

Gaara segera melajukan motornya menuju bandara Tokyo. Motor _sport_ berwarna merah itupun melaju dengan kencang. Gaun yang dikenakan Arthuria terpaksa harus ia angkat hingga ke lutut. Agar tidak terkena laju ban motor yang kencang.

Sementara Archer hanya terdiam, ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Selain merenungi apa yang telah terjadi.

.

.

.

Gaara terus melajukan motornya, mengambil jalan pintas agar segera tiba di bandara Tokyo. Sementara Naruto terlihat sudah siap berangkat bersama Jiraiya untuk meninggalkan Tokyo.

' _Arthuria ... terima kasih. Saatnya aku harus pergi.'_

Naruto kemudian berjalan bersama Jiraiya menuju ruang pemberangkatan. Langkah kakinya entah mengapa terasa begitu berat. Lima belas menit lagi pesawat yang ditumpanginya akan segera berangkat, pergi meninggalkan kota Tokyo.

Tujuh menit kemudian, Arthuria tiba di bandara Tokyo. Namun mereka tertahan di pintu masuk oleh dua orang _security_ bandara.

Setelah memohon dan memberikan jaminan, akhirnya Arthuria diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam bandara sedangkan Gaara tertahan di ruang kemanan pihak bandara. Ia menjadikan dirinya sebagai jaminan agar Arthuria dapat masuk untuk menemui Naruto.

 _'Semoga berhasil, Arthuria.'_

Doa Gaara seakan menyiratkan kekuatan hatinya untuk seorang dewi yang ia cintai. Sementara Arthuria segera berlari menuju ruang pemberangkatan untuk mengejar Naruto. Ia melepas _high heels-_ nya, mengangkat gaun pernikahannya kemudian berlari kencang.

"Naruto!"

Tak lama Arthuria akhirnya menemukan Naruto, ia melihat Naruto dari kejauhan yang sedang mengantri untuk masuk ke dalam area penerbangan pesawat. Namun jarak cukup jauh hingga Naruto tidak dapat mendengar teriakan Arthuria.

"Naruto!"

Arthuria terus berlari, secepat mungkin. Sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak memperdulikan dirinya lagi kala ini. Ia terus berteriak memanggil nama pria bodoh yang bertahta di hatinya. Hingga jarak sepuluh meter lagi ia hampir berhasil menemui Naruto. Namun...

 **BRUGGHH...**

Arthuria terjatuh, ia terselandung gaun pengantinnya sendiri. Jatuh tersungkur karena mengejar seorang pemuda yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. Rasa sakit itupun harus ia tanggung, sementara Naruto kini sudah mendapat giliran untuk memasuki ruangan penerbangan.

"Na-ru-to ..."

Arthuria berusaha bangkit sambil menahan rasa sakitnya, tak memperdulikan lagi keningnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Ia terluka, tangan dan lutut kakinya pun ikut lecet. Namun semua kenangan yang telah terukir itu terngiang kuat di ingatannya. Awal pertemuan dengan Naruto di perpustakaan kampus, bertemu tak sengaja di mini market, menunggu di depan toko bunga, bertengkar di taman kampus, hingga kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi di rumahnya membuat rasa sakit itu seakan tertahan.

Arthuria mencoba berdiri sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat jatuh tersungkur saat berusaha mengejar Naruto. Ia kemudian menarik napas panjang lalu berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"Naruto ...!"

Teriakan Arthuria kali ini begitu kuat hingga menyadarkan Naruto. Teriakkan Arthuria itu bertepatan dengan dirinya yang memasuki area penerbangan. Seketika Naruto menoleh dan melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya.

"Arthuria!"

Naruto tahu benar siapa gadis yang memanggilnya. Dengan segera ia meminta izin kepada penjaga pintu untuk keluar. Dan atas bantuan sang kakek, Naruto akhirnya diizinkan untuk keluar area penerbangan.

"Arthuria!"

Naruto kemudian berlari, mendekat ke arah Arthuria, sedang Arthuria terlihat tertatih sambil menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya yang terluka.

"Naruto!"

"Arthuria!"

Rasa haru itu tiba-tiba menyelimuti suasana bandara Tokyo yang dipenuhi para calon penumpang. Akhirnya dua insan ini kembali bertemu. Setelah perjalanan panjang yang mereka lalui.

"Naruto ..."

"Arthuria ..."

Keduanya kemudian berpelukan. Melepas rindu yang telah lama menggebu-gebu.

"Naruto ... jangan tinggalkan aku ..."

Dara cantik bersurai kuning itu berucap dalam tangis, meminta kepada Naruto agar tidak meninggalkannya.

"Arthuria ..."

Naruto memeluk Arthuria dengan erat sambil memegang kepala sang gadis, berusaha menyalurkan rasa pilu yang melanda di hatinya.

"Naruto, kumohon jangan pergi ..."

Permintaan dari Arthuria itu seketika menyadarkan Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Naruto lalu melepas pelukannya. Ia kemudian mencubit kedua pipi sang dewi.

"Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini? Lihat, _Hime!_ Keningmu, lenganmu berdarah seperti ini."

"Naruto ... maafkan aku."

"Tidak-tidak. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf kepadaku. Aku yang salah. Aku yang bodoh. Seharusnya aku menahan egoku dan menunggumu lebih lama. Sehingga kau tidak perlu terluka seperti ini, Sayang ..."

Naruto mengusap lembut pipi Arthuria, menghapus air matanya, membelai rambutnya lalu kemudian memeluknya lagi.

"Naruto ..."

Arthuria menangis, namun ia menangis bahagia kali ini. Cintanya telah kembali, hatinya telah utuh. Begitupun dengan Naruto yang terlihat mengusap air matanya yang jatuh sambil terus memeluk Arthuria. Pemandangan itu tentu saja membuat Jiraiya ikut terharu akan kejadian yang terlihat di depan kedua matanya.

 _'Selamat Naruto, takdir itu berpihak kepadamu.'_

Dan akhirnya mereka pun bertemu, melepas rindu dan membuat komitmen untuk masa depan. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin terjadi di dunia ini. Bahkan walaupun sudah pergi jauh ia akan tetap kembali jika memang masih milik. Namun jika bukan milik, mau dipaksakan seperti apapun tidak akan bisa.

Seperti pernikahan Archer yang sudah di depan mata. Selangkah lagi ia akan memiliki Arthuria sepenuhnya. Namun, doa itu merubah takdir. Takdir pun berpihak kepada Naruto. Sehingga pada akhirnya Arthuria kembali ke pelukan sang Uzumaki berambut kuning ini.

.

.

.

Selang satu minggu dari kejadian itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk menikahi Arthuria. Pernikahan yang sangat sederhana dan dihadiri oleh orang-orang terdekat keduanya. Tampak Shikamaru dan Utakata yang mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan keduanya. Namun ada saja tingkah ketiga sahabat ini yang memancing gelak tawa Arthuria.

"Ya, akhirnya. Kau menikahinya juga, Naruto," ucap Shikamaru kepada Naruto dan Arthuria.

"Ini berkat dirimu, Shikamaru. Terima kasih," sahut Naruto.

"Jangan hanya berterima kasih, kau harus ingat utangmu padaku. Mana ada orang seperti diriku ini yang berani meminjamkanmu uang banyak tanpa jaminan?"

Shikamaru berceloteh di hadapan Naruto dan juga Arthuria yang sedang berbahagia.

"Iya, iya. Pasti akan aku lunasi. Merepotkan!" sahut Naruto menirukan gaya ucapan Shikamaru.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa yang kudapat?" Utakata ikut bertanya.

"Kau mau apa, hah?" tanya Naruto kepada Utakata.

"Em, jadi begini. Aku masih lugu untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Bolehkah aku ikut nanti malam bersama kalian?" tanya Utakata sambil memasang wajah polosnya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?! Dasar bodoh!"

Naruto seketika kesal lalu segera menarik badan Utakata.

"Sebentar saja, Naruto. Aku ingin melihat ekspresi kalian di malam pertama," pinta Utakata sambil menahan tawa.

"Kurang ajar kau, Utakata!"

Naruto pun sontak memukuli temannya itu. Yang mana membuat Utakata segera berlari, menghindar dari Naruto. Sedang Naruto tak mau diam begitu saja, ia segera mengejar sahabatnya itu sambil terus berceloteh sendiri. Melewati ayah dan ibunya yang sedang menjamu tamu.

"Hah, mereka itu ya."

Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya sendiri saat melihat tingkah bodoh kedua sahabatnya. Sedang Arthuria untuk yang pertama kalinya tersenyum bahagia sambil menahan tawa.

.

.

.

 **Malam pengantin...**

"Arthuria ..."

"Hm?"

Keduanya tengah bersantai di atas tempat tidur. Naruto hanya mengenakan _boxer_ hitamnya, sedang Arthuria tampak menggoda dengan _lingerie pink_ yang ia kenakan.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya malam ini?" tanya Naruto sambil tidur menyamping menghadap ke arah Arthuria yang tidur di sisi kanannya.

"Kau yakin? Tidak merasa lelah?" Arthuria balik bertanya.

"Lelah? Tidak. Yang bawah saja belum bekerja, bagaimana aku bisa lelah? Kau siapkan, _Hime_?"

Canda Naruto itu membuat Arthuria terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah, ingin mulai dari mana?" tantang Arthuria.

"Dari sini-"

"Naruto!"

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto segera menggigit kecil telinga istrinya itu lalu menciuminya.

"Geli, Naruto. Ah!"

Arthuria berontak, namun Naruto memegang erat kedua tangan Arthuria dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto!"

Arthuria masih berusaha melawannya namun tak mampu. Naruto terus saja menciumi Arthuria sambil sesekali menjilat kecil area sensitif istrinya, yaitu di bagian telinganya.

Mereka kemudian meneruskan malam pertama itu hingga fajar menjelang. Malam pengantin yang begitu terasa _panas_ untuk dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

.

.

.

 **Satu tahun kemudian...**

Tak terasa waktu kian berlalu, kini Arthuria telah mempunyai seorang bayi perempuan. Bayi itu begitu cantik, imut dan lucu. Tak henti-hentinya Naruto bersyukur atas kehadiran buah cintanya itu. Namun, dalam berumah tangga pasti ada saja tingkah lucu yang terjadi. Seperti yang satu ini.

"Naruto!"

Arthuria berteriak dari meja makan. Ia memasang wajah bosannya karena merasa menunggu terlalu lama.

"Cepat! Aku sudah lapar!"

"Iya-iya sebentar."

"Kau lama sekali memasak nasi goreng saja. Nanti anak kita terburu bangun!" teriak Arthuria lagi.

"Iya, Sayang. Ini nasi gorengnya datang." Naruto membawakan Arthuria dua piring nasi goreng buatannya.

Arthuria lalu segera memakan nasi goreng buatan suaminya itu. Namun...

 _'Astaga ... apa ibu menyusui seperti ini?'_

Naruto terheran melihat sang istri yang begitu cepat menghabiskan dua piring nasi goreng buatannya tanpa menawarkan padanya lagi.

"Hah, kenyangnya..."

Ibu muda itu lalu mengusap-usap perutnya karena kekenyangan. Tubuhnya terlihat sedikit gemuk sehabis melahirkan.

Arthuria lalu meneguk segelas air sebagai penutup santap siangnya.

"Jangan lupa cuci piring ya, sapu dan pel rumah. Aku mau tidur dulu. Dadaahh..."

Arthuria berpamitan kepada Naruto lalu segera beranjak ke kamar. Daster biru terlihat membalut tubuhnya yang sedikit gemuk.

Naruto kemudian mengambil piring bekas nasi goreng itu sambil memandangi kepergian istrinya.

"Astaga ... tak bersisa."

Ia terheran dengan nafsu makan Arthuria yang meningkat.

"Kau bilang apa, hah?!" tanya Arthuria sambil sedikit berteriak dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Hehehe."

Hari liburnya itu ia manfaatkan untuk membantu sang istri dalam mengurus rumah tangga. Keduanya saling bahu-membahu membesarkan si buah hati.

Percaya atau tidak. Semenjak kelahiran si kecil, usaha kedai yang sudah Naruto rintis dari awal itu semakin berkembang pesat. Hingga kini Naruto telah memiliki lima cabang kedainya yang tersebar di dua kota, Tokyo dan Osaka, Jepang.

Rezeki sang bayi memang luar biasa. Narutopun berhasil melunasi semua utangnya kepada Shikamaru dan hidup bahagia bersama keluarga tercinta.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

Pesan Moral :

1\. Jodoh itu tidak ada yang tahu. Kapan, di mana dan dengan siapa akan bertemu. Namun satu hal yang pasti, pantaskan diri dan lakukan yang terbaik untuk menjemput jodohmu.

2\. Semua yang terjadi di atas bumi ini membutuhkan proses. Nikmati saja prosesnya, ambil hikmahnya dan buang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif tentang skenario Tuhan. Tuhan pasti lebih tahu apa yang hamba-Nya butuhkan. Dia tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu jika kau selalu mengingat-NYA.

3\. Jangan pernah berhenti berjuang, jangan pernah berhenti berdoa. Dia Maha Mendengar, Maha Melihat. Membuatmu kaya bagi-NYA sangatlah mudah. Bahkan jika semua makhluk berkumpul di atas bukit dan meminta kekayaan kepada-NYA, tidak akan pernah membuat-NYA jatuh miskin. Dia Yang Maha Kaya, maka mintalah hanya kepada-NYA. Apalagi meminta hati seseorang, amatlah sangat mudah bagi-NYA. Bagai membolak-balikkan telapak tangan.

4\. Jangan pernah menyombongkan diri saat berada di atas dan memiliki segalanya. Tidak akan masuk surga jika ada kesombongan di hati walaupun sebesar biji sawi. Maka lapangkanlah hatimu. Tidak semuanya dapat dibeli dengan uang.

5\. Merubah watak seseorang itu sangatlah sulit, namun kau masih dapat menuntunnya. Walaupun membutuhkan pengorbanan yang menyakitkan hati. Terus bersemangat menjalani hari. Tidak ada kata tidak bisa.

6\. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini jika Dia berkehendak. Percayalah, Tuhan tidak akan pernah menyesatkan hamba-NYA.

7\. Selalu ada hikmah di balik sebuah musibah. Terus berpikir positif. Karena tidak mungkin sesuatu terjadi tanpa alasan.

Dan masih banyak pesan-pesan lainnya. Author sangat berharap, para reader dapat menelaah kisah ini dengan baik. Walaupun pembawaannya kurang menarik.

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya.

.

.

.

PENSIUN


End file.
